A new Love, A new Home and a New Beginning
by TheBoglies
Summary: A grand story about our ever loveable Glenbogle Gang! By: Carrie-Anne
1. Prologue, Parts 1 and 2

**New Love, New Home, and a New Beginning**

**By: Carrie-Anne**

**Prologue--- Flashing back, Molly meets Mr. Barr down the river Nile... To go to New Zealand, Duncan, or not to go that is the question?****J **

**(A/N: We were never given Mr. Barr's name (from Series 3, episode 7) so I created one—his name is Donald-but not to be confused with the Donald of Series 6! I have modified a bit of Alex/Pamela/Lexie story to fit my story. I know how Series 5 ends and I know Alex leaves and I know Series 2 and 3 with Pamela and Eric, but basically my muse for this FF changed stuff on purpose...****J**** This first bit is between Series 3 end and Series 4 beginning when Molly was on her world trip to help get over Hector's demise and it ties with a bit of AAA's prologue that I didn't post until now. Enjoy! Thanks!) ****J**

********

_Molly was on her 'world class tour' but she wondered how life was back in Glenbogle as she stood over looking the views of sand, waves, ancient and modern buildings of Egyptian villages and cities which lined the river's shores. She had just boarded a white roved tourist boat in Luxor as she decided to take her seat, a man sat beside her. At first Molly didn't think of him much, glasses, reading a book, as she started to wonder why someone would be reading at a time like this when there was lovely scenery to see..._

_"Reading I see?"_

_The man didn't look up from his book, "Yes I am,"_

_"Oh well, beautiful day, nice and warm, not like the weather back at my home front. Say you sound like---?" Molly stopped talking and the man looked up from his book and acknowledged her. _

_"Do I know you?"_

_"I was about to ask if you've met?"_

_"Molly MacDonald."_

_"Mr. Barr." Molly instantly commented as Mr. Barr lowered his book and actually gave her a grin. Molly remembered him. Sitting in the flower garden on Jamie's bench talking about his wife Mona and how she had left him and that he had proposed her in that very same spot years and years before. The real reason of why Mr. Barr, the inspector from Health and Safety Directorate wanted to shut down the house years upon years ago._

_"Small world,"_

_"Small boat," Molly replied as she smiled back._

_"What brings you down the River Nile?" _

_"Just holiday..."_

_"By yourself?" Mr. Barr asked as he decided to give up on reading his book and chat with Molly once again._

_"I'm here to relax, and I suppose that's why you're here too?" Molly added with a wink._

_"Yes, I'm on business here for my vineyard in New Zealand and my associates kept suggesting I take a touristy boat down the river and check out the dromedaries."_

_"I rode on one the other day and they are simply exquisite animals! Nothing like a horse mind you, but very big..."_

_"Interesting, how's the house in Glenbogle making out? Still have that head ranger? How's your son?"_

_"Archie," Molly had forgot that Mr. Barr knew Archie as the head ranger and Duncan as her 'laird' son. She was relieved when he posed both questions at once, "Very well, marrying now to a lovely girl."_

_"Congratulations, hearing the sounds of wee grandkids feet?"_

_"No, 'mini-bars' as of yet," Molly gave a small laugh as Mr. Barr actually smiled, remembering the greeting Molly first gave him when they met and how she asked him if he had any children and it they were called, 'mini-bars.'. "You run a vineyard?"_

_"Yes, I do, decided to get on with my life after our chat, and found solace in find new line of work, selling my home and---?"_

_"Moving abroad? Sounds luxurious,"_

_"Sometimes it is and sometimes it isn't. I travel most months selling my wine and actually many restaurants are picking it up, same with grocery stores everywhere and other markets...."_

_"If you travel on so much, may I ask as to whom holds down the fort, Mr. Barr?" Molly inquired as Mr. Barr added on, "Donald, just call me Donald and my niece Emily moved with me..."_

_"Niece?"_

_"Emily, lived with my sister after being orphaned years ago, anyway, she's out of university and I suggested the vineyard and needing her help."_

_"I see, well, I'm sure hiring good help is hard to come by," Molly stated, as she knew Archie always had trouble hiring staff for the house._

_"Yes it is,"_

_Duncan journeyed back from Lili's grave after talking to Golly about his decision to leave Glenbogle for New Zealand and leaving Minnie in Lexie's care. With Lili's beloved baseball cap in his hands, Duncan made way to the house Molly was out in the garden as he walked over to her. Molly was scooping up her prized petunias, roses, and orchids and transplanting what she could in pots and back into and out of the ground. She wanted to be sure everything in her garden was prepared for a winter ahead. _

_"Molly," Duncan gave a nod of his head as he crammed the cap into his jacket pocket as Molly peered up at him with a smile._

_"Yes, Duncan? Could you move that for me?" Molly pointed to the rock that she had placed in the flower beds to keep a tarp down. Duncan did as he was instructed and moved the rock as Molly continued to dig..._

_"I've come to my decision. I want to go to New Zealand..." Molly stopped digging as she heard Duncan's final confession and exclaimed,_

_"Oh how delightful! Let's go email Donald now, how about it?"_

_"What about your flowers?" Duncan noticed Molly drop her spade and stood herself up, brushing off the dirt from her pants with her hands._

_"They can wait, come now, Duncan. I've been wondering when you'd come tell me you were off!" Molly added excitedly as Duncan nodded and followed her into the house as they made way into the library and walked over to the laptop that Archie had been working on. Duncan stood there looking over Molly's shoulder, with Molly sitting, smiling up at him and then focusing her eyes and her glasses as they sat on the tip of her nose while she was in deep concentration on what to write. Molly opened her email inbox and began to write her follow-up email to Donald Barr..._

_Just as Molly was about to finish up her email, Archie returned to the study. _

_"Donald, Duncan has decided to take you up on your offer as a manager with your vineyard for the next six months. I hope all is well. Will call for contacts and details...Molly"_

_Molly typed away on the keyboard and Archie blew out a breath, "This is about New Zealand isn't it?"_

_"Oh, um," Molly was up to her tricks as her son gave her a stern look about helping out around the house and with some of the estate affairs..._

_"I know about you working out a job offer for Duncan to go to a vineyard in New Zealand, however, refresh my memory of who this friend Donald is?" Archie wasn't angry. He just wanted to get to the bottom of the matter quickly, swiftly and promptly about Duncan going away for a short period of time. _

_"Donald Barr."_

_"Who's that?" Archie gave his mother another look, "Lexie told me mother what you were planning, I get it, but I'm not sure it's right to let Duncan go anywhere at this time...to give him a six month vacation from working here to go work somewhere else? Perhaps if it was a job swap, and your friend was sending someone here to help us out..."_

_"Archie, he's the one who was here for inspecting the house with the health and safety directorate years ago and he now runs a vineyard in New Zealand called South Bogle. Oh Archie, Donald means well...I met with him again on my worldly excursion after your father died. I meant to talk to you about it, really I did, only I've been so delighted about it—it slipped my mind. Archie, Duncan needs this, he needs a chance to move, live, and go on with his life." Molly and Archie conversed while Duncan stood there, getting really nervous..._

_"Yes, mother, you're off the hook. I understand that scheme of things...but..."_

_"But what?" Molly's fingers glided the mouse arrow on the laptop screen towards a button of 'SEND' for her email. Archie could tell Molly was still on her path to help Duncan..._

_"Look, I'd really like to get a word in, if I may?" Duncan's shaky voice announced as he started to get nervous about his job at either location—the house and that vineyard. Duncan, sensing red flags going up and rockets going off around him, with 'sucker' possibly doodled a cross his forehead, didn't want to think he was being fired..._

_"What is it, Duncan?"_

_"Mebbe, lettin' me go is a good thing, on me own, but I'd really only like to go as long as it's okay wit you, boss..."_

_"Duncan, I understand about going, I've been there. I went to London myself to get away and find a new pace of life...Mother I've told you all you need to do is ask me before taking matters into your own hands and doing things for the estate..."_

_"Then you simply agree, Archie that Duncan can go..." Molly started to speak up again as Archie gave his mother an exasperated look..._

_"Lexie has agreed to take on the care of Minnie," Archie began, as he cast his eyes on his mother and glanced at his head ranger again. "Mother, did you think about the fact that Mr. Barr, knows Duncan as me and vice versa?"_

_"Yes, however, he won't think of Duncan as you, Archie, it's been over five years...He barely remembered me on the boat while we were sailing down the Nile!" Molly exclaimed as Archie stood there..._

_"I had my word with Paul about taking on head ranger duties between office duties. He didn't seem to mind, yet, he doesn't know Duncan is going to travel abroad for six months...I didn't exactly get to clear that part up with Paul as I feared he'd say no and I can help with some of the land duties on my lighter days."_

_"That's the hot ticket! That's my son! You were planning to help Duncan out all along!"_

_"Yes, mother, now send that email before I change my mind. I see you doing it..."_

_Molly gave Archie a gratified look and clicked, "SEND" on the email...Duncan gave both Molly and Archie looks of relief at the dilemma of him not going or going to New Zealand as it was solved._

**Chapter One---On the Home Front**

The day after Hogmanay...

"Morning Ally, you okay? No bump on the noggin?" Alex MacTavish announced as he noted his daughter walking into the kitchen as he sat at the table reading a paper and her mother Pamela sitting there with Jayne on her lap and Wayne in a high chair feeding them breakfast.

"Oh my...no,"

"Now Lexie, darling..." Pamela spoke up as Lexie eyed both her parents. She thought it was a nightmare come true...she didn't think they were there together that they had waltzed into the house at midnight as first footers...she didn't think it was real, _but it was_.

"Why are ya here?"

"Your husband said it was okay to stay. He knew we were coming last night, or I was," Pamela spoke up again.

"Archie spoke none of this to me!"

"Perhaps he wanted you to rest after you fainted last night, you know, we came a long way to see you and you just pass out on us like the drop of a hat?" Pamela lectured as Lexie wanted to roll her eyes and outspokenly tell her parents where to go..._home._

"Perhaps it was meant to be a surprise," Alex trumpeted as Fiery Lexie turned on the balls of her feet yelling out, "Archie!"

"Ya invited 'em 'ere? Without givin' me word of it? _They can't stay_," Lexie ordered as she pushed the door open and stood in front of Archie's big desk in the library. Archie busied himself with papers, invoices and his legal yellow note pad as he listened to every word that came from his pregnant wife's mouth, like he had imagined it would have come out to him. Archie set down his pen as he knew Lexie wanted to give him an earful about her parents being there.

"Lex, I did it because of the holiday spirit, and for you."

"Holiday spirit? I'll show you where to stuff holiday spirit! Normally, I'd shove their clothes out the window but I can't understand why my mum and him---! He left me, us, over twenty years ago! I could go on and on about how unwelcome he is. They show up here unannounced on Hogmanay eve, I nearly..."

"Lex, maybe you should talk to your mother and father more about it."

"That's yer ansa to 'em bein' 'ere! They came 'ere last night! Why didn't you wake me up this morning so I could toss 'em out? "

"Lex, you fainted, I felt the best way to take care of you was to let you come to, and put you to bed so it could be sorted out in the morning."

"I fainted at the sight of my parents together, Archie! After my mother constantly ran her mouth about how terrible of a man my father is! The new baby, you know I'm not speaking of it wit 'em 'ere. They aren't welcome or a good influence on the twins! _Ya let me motha tend to da twins??"_

"Lexie, they are their grandparents," Archie spoke up, starting to feel guilty for telling everyone about the baby and for everyone to be careful with her while Lexie had passed out in front of 50 closest family and friends at the Hogmanay party last night.

"No! My father isn't allowed anywhere near Jayne or Wayne!"

Archie helplessly sighed as he watched Lexie storm out of the room and assumed she was heading towards the kitchen again...Archie got up from the desk and quickly scooted out to catch her. "Lexie..."

"Archie, acceptable surprises are fine jewelry, new pots and pans, not new housekeepers, mind you or _my reconciled parents!"_ Lexie snapped as she reminded Archie of the time he brought Irene into the household as a 'present' for Lexie years ago. Archie remembered as he decided to say something in his defense again about Lexie's parents being there.

"OK, so I knew about your mother coming around Hogmanay. I didn't expect your father too...I allowed them to stay here because you need to sort stuff out! This is getting ridiculous, Lex! I mean it!" Archie insisted as Lexie stopped and turned her body to face her husband.

"You're---not helping me that's what's ridiculous! You're a lousy peacemaker, Archie MacDonald, hence we're done, kaput! On havin' a go!" Lexie turned away from Archie and entered the kitchen.

"_Or just lousy at surprises_...Lexie!" Archie started to side with his wife, and shook his head. Lexie burst into the kitchen with Archie right behind her.

"Don't call me Ally, don't think ye're welcome 'ere and do not go anywhere near my flesh and blood or ya both be sorry!" Lexie shouted, eyeing Jayne and Wayne like a mother bear would of her cubs. Lexie cast her eyes down at her father and turned her head to her mother.

"Your father is here with me because---?" Lexie interrupted her mother this time, instead of the other way around. Pamela always had a habit of not allowing her daughter to get a word in edgewise, this time, Lexie wit fully cut her off at the roll of the tongue.

"Ye're goin' to hear me out, or I'll show ya the door too! I never asked for ya to be 'ere! What happened to Eric? I thought ya were cozened up with him and not my---?"

Lexie stood there wide eyed as Archie added, while wrapping an arm around her back, carted his wife to a chair before suggesting, "Lex, you need to sit. You don't look well, please, sit?" Lexie sat down in defeat, still refusing to listen to her parents excuses for being there or Archie's concerns.

"Aye, right baby, you'll upset it with yer childish jibber-jabbering antics an' nonsense. Hold yer tongue, you should be shamed for snippy snapping at your own mother after what I've done for you!"

"An' what do you think you've done for me? You've never done anything for me!" Lexie instantly remarked, glaring at her mother.

"That family car outside, your Christmas present, I chipped in with your mother in law to buy it. You know I offered to help you out with the estate once or twice...really Alexandra, you must calm down."

Lexie's eyes widened as her mother went on, and this time lowered her voice, "Alexandra, Eric and I split right up this summer, and we're divorced now. I thought you got my letter, but I presume not. Your father and I met up again. It's not important where or how, we're together again and I'm sorry I disillusioned you with the kind of person he is...but...he's a good man...and wants to be a grandfather for all three of yer babies..."

Lexie was suddenly quiet, plotting her next reply, as her emotions bubbled in side of her like a pot of stew on a stovetop, and her eyes went straight to Archie's. Archie knew she's be cross with him about talking about the new baby already...with her parents.

"Ah yes, they know and I didn't speak of it earlier, sorry. I mean, Lex, had to say something, give some reason why you fainted, aside from not eating because you were sick all day and why people should treat you delicately when we scooped you up and off the parlor floor."

"You..." Lexie's eyes narrowed at Archie...

"Lexie," Archie felt instantaneously awful, knowing he upset her after cluing her parents in about the next child.

"Alexandra, you should also know better than to go off like a rocket in front of my grandbabies! Where are your manners, left in a cave like a barbarian? Come along, son-in-law direct me an' my snuggly, wuggly, and smoochy sweethearts to the play lounge..." Pamela nodded contently after saying her peace on her daughter's 'unruly' behavior as Jayne was handed to Archie by Pamela, whom stood up from her seat and helped pick up Wayne from the high chair. Lexie glared at her father when she noted that they were alone.

"I. Want. You. To. Go."

"Ally, I've made some big mistakes in the past, but they are just that, past."

"You left us over twenty years ago! Mum might be able to forgive you but don't expect me to drop everything for you too!"

"I was in trouble with the Russian Mafia. I had sour business dealings, and as I was let go luckily and---?"

"Russian Mafia?" Lexie let out a laugh as she didn't believe any of it. "I don't go for big stories, tall tales or falsehoods and that for sure is a crock if I've ever heard it!"

"It's every bit of truth, Ally."

"Lexie, its Lexie. I stopped going by Ally _the day you left_!"

"I brought you a present..."

"I don't want a present from you! I don't want to be lavished with gifts from you or Mum so you can 'buy' me off. I want the solid as pine truth of why you really left me!"

Alex pulled out a box with a red bow on top with air holes on the sides, "Your mother told me...that when I left you thought I had gone for one of these..."

Lexie sat there as her eyes widened, realizing, there was a wee critter inside that she had always dreamed of in that box since she was young, "Too late for presents so send it back!"

Alex stood up from the table, "I don't think so, Ally, you're under a lot of stress."

"An' who's to blame for that?" Lexie retorted with a heavy sigh, out of fuses to blow with either of her parents.

"Think harder on it and get back to me," before Alex walked out of the room.

Lexie sat still and stared at the red bow on top of the box. She didn't dare open it and she wanted to follow her father and shout at him some more about how uninvited he was and how wrong he was for showing up at the estate in the first place, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Lexie thought of the growing baby inside of her, her emotions were everywhere, and what good was it for her to express her feelings when she normally moved on?

Lexie began to consult herself, "Moving on...after being abandoned twenty years ago, moving on after having to leave home because Mum was always out and never there for me...Archie wants me to sort this mess out like it's my responsibility? I didn't start this...as much as I want to finish it!" Lexie let out a real sigh as her hands took the red bowed gift off of the table and set it in her lap. Lexie wasn't sure she wanted to pry the top off as Archie returned to the room. A few tears welled up in Lexie's eyes, "I will not cry, I will not cry, I will."

"Lex, I'm sorry for telling them. I was worried about you---the child. You know, I understand why you want them to go. It's been a long time, lots of dysfunction, but I just wanted the past to be behind us for a change. The new baby, our young growing family, I assumed you'd want to start new. I know you _hate_ my surprises, but I _love _giving you them...Lex?"

Lexie wiped her face with her hands as Archie came up behind her. Lexie turned her body with the gift in her lap as her husband knelt before her as his eyes connected with hers. Archie placed his hands on her warm hands which rest on top of the box. Archie started again, "I'm really sorry. I goofed up..."

"Forget it, Arch. It's the hormones. I'm on edge, Arch. We've been through this before, only double the trouble...I'm just as sorry for having a go...just..."

"What have you got there, Mrs. MacDonald?" Archie gestured to the gift, knowing they had quickly buried the hatchet and were trying to push on.

"A present from my father," Lexie's tears welled up again.

"Must be a special present?" Archie hinted, as Lexie gave a nod of her head as she used her free hand to wipe her tear-stained face.

"Well open it."

"I don't know if I can, Arch. I've always wanted one, furry, curious and miniature critter. My father took off on me and I assumed he was getting me one from a pet shop and then he just never came back..." Lexie's voice faltered and Archie smiled at her.

"Til now, Lex, that was over twenty years ago, you know, the past needs to stay behind us or we'll never move forward."

"Moving forward," Lexie gave a laugh, normally she was the one who gave the pep talk about living in the past to Archie and not the other way around.

"You're usually always for moving on, that's what I _love _about you."

"Oh Arch. _I love you_."

"_I love you, Lex and it's not because you can run a house, plan a party or help me with 'estate managment'_. We do almost everything together, except my terrible surprises. I should know by now, to run stuff by you before going on a whim, afraid it's my downfall you'll have to live with...we'll open the present together, count of three?" Archie smiled at Lexie again.

"I s'pose,"

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

Archie took one, and Lexie took the other end of the red bow in their hands as they opened up the gift to display, a soft as cotton, very energetic, and friendly... "Hamster?"

Archie laughed as Lexie's mouth finally went into a small smile.

"Aye, a hamster," Lexie smiled as Archie picked up the new friend. "I always wanted a hamster."

Archie laughed, "And what shall we call it?"

Lexie's face then showed her pensive thoughts, wrinkle of her nose, slanting of her furrowed brow, and puzzle pouted lips, "Erhm, not sure..."

"Well, we can't leave it nameless for long, can we? If you've wanted it for so long, you'd have picked out a name..." Archie teased Lexie as she tossed him a quizzical look.

"Mind you, I was five when I wanted one..."

"Well then, we'll have to come up with a name," Archie smiled again. Archie held the critter up, plucking it from the box while it ran from Archie's hand to hand. Lexie pat it with her free fingers as one hand was still in a cast. They then both returned the new member of their family to its temporary boxed home.

"It can't live in this box, Arch. It needs a real shelter, food, water and---?"

"Maybe I should journey to the pet shop?" Archie hinted again.

"Get it an exercise wheel?"

"Okay,"

"Tubes so it can scamper about everywhere in its home?"

"Okay,"

"Wood shavings an' its teddy bear?" Lexie went on and on about what the hamsters needs were and Archie laughed, "Maybe you better come with me to the pet shop."

**Chapter Two---New Year in NZ...Duncan Returns... ****J**

A week after Hogmanay, Duncan strolled up to the post office box to get his mail as he picked up a package a smile on his face formed since the return address had: _Glenbogle, Scotland_ on it. Duncan raced off with his tee-shirt and famous kilt swaying with his run as soon as he was close to his living quarters at the vineyard. He ripped into the package and pulled out...an envelope of photographs and a videotape. On the outside cover of the tape was, in BIG BRIGHT RED letters: _"Merry Christmas and Happy Hogmanay, Dear Dunc. We miss you! xxx The Fam."_

Duncan with another huge goofy grin dropped the envelope of photos, tossed the package onto the bed and made off with the tape in his hands. Duncan happy that Donald, his boss, had made a point to buy a TV and VCR for South Bogle's wine tasting room to show the tourists a video or two of how wine was made on the land. Duncan went straightway into the room over to the TV and put the tape in.

"Duncan?" Emily Barr inquired as she stood in the doorway and focused her stare onto Duncan as he turned on the TV and pressed play on the VCR.

"I-sorry, just wanted to see---home," Duncan's gaze went from his co-worker and to the TV screen and he for sure saw home, the big stone castle, the magnificent loch, and familiar smiling faces...Archie and Lexie, the twins, Minnie...Paul and someone named Susan, Jess, Golly and Molly, Minnie...Minnie...

"I see, pretty home," Emily commented. Duncan and Emily rarely set eyes on her Uncle Donald much, but when they did, he was always working on the marketing for the vineyard. Duncan helped 'manage' the tourist wine tasting tours and worked nights in the tavern type part of the main vineyard whilst Mr. Barr was off on business. Emily was in between tours and managing books as there were other workers that were employed by her uncle but it was only Emily that Duncan had seemed to get along with in the office and at the wine tavern, "Who's that?"

Duncan gave a slight nod of his head and added, "Me offspring," and stared at the screen as a little wobbling on legs infant, thick blondish brown hair which went in every direction imagined on the top of her head, sparkling blue eyes and a dimple which was in her right cheek, just like her father's.

"She's tiny."

"She's Minnie," Duncan named her to Emily. Emily pulled up a chair and sat down next to Duncan as the vineyard was closed for the day due to inventory and they both had the day off.

"Minnie?" Emily smiled, but Duncan set his stare on the TV again.

"See that's Lexie, Archie, they have two children, Jayne and Wayne, twins," Duncan pointed out the faces which were decorating the Christmas tree in the front foyer of the house. The scene of Lexie and Archie dressed up like a tree, got a good chuckle out of Emily, but Duncan's face with hidden inklings, thoughts of _what it would be like to be home_. Emily didn't focus on him, just the TV screen of family that Duncan has.

"I see."

"That's Archie's sister Lizzie and her daughter Martha. Martha's Archie's niece." Duncan continued to point out faces, "That's Paul, don't mind him. I think Susan, as Lexie has dropped lines about her is with him and they have a son named Nigel, I believe."

"You haven't met them?"

"Nah," Duncan pointed out, "Molly, she's the one who yer Uncle Donald knows..."

"That's Molly?" Emily's face brightened, remembering her Uncle talking in highest regards about Molly MacDonald as she laughed, "Who is she kissing?"

"Golly, me best friend forever and always...his daughter Jess"

"I getcha, wow, Molly's gorgeous, considering she keeps referring to Uncle's people on the vineyard as 'Mini-bars.' Not quite sure why she calls us that...Uncle keeps saying it's an insider joke," Emily suggested as Duncan gave her a sideways glance.

The tape then displayed the recent serenade which had Duncan and Emily laughing together as Emily noted Archie's look on his face from the group of 4am Christmas morning musicians...

"He doesn't look so happy."

"He's just tired I reckon. I usta be The Abbot of Unreason and wake up everyone with loud racket every early Christmas morn. Boss then would have a laugh as he'd join me with waking up the whole house. Good to know Lizzie, or-er, someone's upkeepin' da tradition," Duncan laughed, as he continued to watch the tape, and Emily posed a question, "That's Lexie, right? She's got the sling on? What happened to her?"

"Fell on the kitchen floor as she told me over the phone the other night an' she's pregnant."

Emily smiled at Duncan but Duncan's face fell as he found himself focused on Minnie and her steps. Minnie had started walking as Lexie had told him over the phone the other night, on the tape he knew Jess's voice, as she was the camera woman at the moment...

"That's Minnie? She's walking?" Emily asked curiously as Duncan was off in space...his mind shifted to the person Minnie was taking her first steps too, not Duncan, not his late wife Lili, or Lexie, but past Archie and to...Duncan's face dropped again as he heard Minnie's petite and clear as day word and her wee arms latch onto Paul, "Dada!"

Duncan immediately went to rewind the tape back to Minnie and her first steps...Paul standing there and Minnie giggling out, "Dada," to him. Duncan sat there heartbroken with now tears starting to sting his eyes, his homesickness rearing its head, as he tried to pull himself together as best as he could with Emily sitting there beside him.

"Duncan?" Emily questioned as she arched a brow at him with concern.

"Ach, not good. Me grown man, me mess it all up," Duncan muttered to himself and then turned his attention to Emily.

"What?" Emily sat there bewildered as Duncan popped out of his seat, shut off the TV and stopped the tape.

"I'd be going about now," Duncan left the tape in the VCR and zoomed off leaving Emily sitting there quite baffled as to what exactly got into the _'longing for home'_ kilted one.

About two hours later, Emily had decided to walk over to Duncan's living quarters with the tape from home. For the past three months, she didn't question his answer as to what brought him to New Zealand in the first place. He had told her that he came to find himself and that her Uncle had offered him the job. Now her mind shifted to why he really was there...

"Duncan!" Emily knocked on his door as loud music blared from his headphones into his ears from his tote able CD player, "Duncan!?!"

Emily took it upon her self to open the door, just as Duncan, who was stuffing kilts, shirts, combat boots anything and everything into his rucksack and also stow away luggage. Emily witnessed the mad-dash packing scene. Duncan turned to look at the door, then Emily, jumped about three feet startled before pulling the headphones out of his ears and guiltily looked at her, "Ach, sorry, Emily..."

"Here, don't forget to pack this," Emily grinned, handed him the tape and then replied, "Okay, what gives? One minute, you're happy as dancing flamingo and the next it's like an A-Bomb went off on doomsday, what's wrong?"

"Well...er, I---?" Duncan stumbled on every word while Emily stared at him.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" Emily said as she plopped herself down onto his bed. Duncan scooted off the rucksack and luggage to make room for him to sit too.

"I got problems, Emily. They never really go away, they just stay there and linger until I get back to fix them." Duncan answered in one big breath.

"I don't understand," Emily gave a nod of her head.

Duncan started to explain, "I need to be where my daughter is. I'm a grown man, who made an---oops," as Duncan's brows arched with the word 'oops'.

"Mistake?"

"It's not a mistake working here with you or finding myself in New Zealand or anywhere else in the world, but meself is and should be with Minnie. It's a mistake for me to leave her like I did. Golly's right. He said I'd regret it and I do. I believe I do."

"I see."

Emily remained silent for a few moments. Emily never had a best mate or a close companion and in some case, Duncan had be come not just her coworker _but her friend. _

"What's---?"

"Duncan, did something really terrible happen to make you voyage across the world?"

"Yea, ya can call it like that."

Emily glanced down at her feet as Duncan hung his head, "Lili, my wife. She died about three months ago. I assumed your Uncle had mentioned it. Hence I never really brought it up. I assumed Molly and---?"

"My Uncle didn't give any reasons of why you're here. Personal stuff he keeps to himself. I figured you answered me enough when you said you just wanted a change of pace." Emily waited for a moment before Duncan started again.

"I'm not very good at keeping a family together or having a well enough relationship. Look at me, I'm here and Minnie's far away."

"I wouldn't know what a relationship is as I've never had one," Emily stood up quickly and shuffled both of her feet on the floor before glancing at Duncan, "I'm 27 and never been in love, Duncan."

"Sorry, Lili was the closest I've had to a well working one. I'm sorry for talking about her...I---?" Duncan sat on his bed and glanced at Emily.

"_No need to be._ I'm pretty sure over the months you have heard the bits of information about my life. I know you and I aren't all that close, yet you're the only one I seem to talk to or look forward to it when I'm in the office or working at the wine tavern or dealing with inventory in the wine cellars or..." Emily went on and on.

Duncan spoke up quickly, "I fancy you, Emily an' I wish we had more time to hang out together."

"Very brave of you Duncan to say so...I feel a huge 'BUT' coming on..." Emily shrugged and then turned to face Duncan and answered for him, "You need to go home to Minnie. I know Uncle would understand totally."

_Lights go out and I can't be saved__Tides that I tried to swim against__You've put me down upon my knees__Oh I beg, I beg and plead (singing)__Come out of things unsaid, shoot an apple of my head (and__ a)__Trouble that can't be named, tigers waiting to be tamed (singing) __You are__You are_

"I need to go back to Scotland and sort myself out and then I could come back," Duncan suggested.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Duncan replied, "You do write letters, right?"

"Duncan, you're---?"

_Confusion never stops, closing walls and ticking clocks (gonna)__Come back and take you home, I could not stop, that you now know (singing)__Come out upon my seas, curse missed opportunities (am I)__A part of the cure, or am I part of the disease (singing)_

"Emily, I'm going back to get Minnie. That's what I'll do. I'll go home, get Minnie, fly her here and I can still work for the vineyard." Duncan tried to 'sort' everything out in his ill mind and announced it like his heart was on his sleeve. Duncan assumed that Emily was declaring her 'love' for him, which...she wasn't sure she was!

"Duncan,"

"Ach come on, it could work well, you and me. I'm normally not so forward an' we've been somewhad mates fer months. Unless I've read ya all wrong, I have a bad habit of it, I'm afraid."

_You are, you are, you are, you are, you are, you are..._

_And nothing else compares__Oh no nothing else compares__And nothing else compares_

__

"Duncan, you're a great person. But, when I said I never had a relationship, I didn't think you'd take it like I want one. Your wife died, and you have issues to sort. What good is it to get involved with someone when you're not totally together to begin with? You need a healthy head first," Emily put up a wall for the first time in three months since Duncan arrived she closed her own self down. Duncan tossed her an apologetic look as he realized he did read poor Emily wrong _or thought he did._

"Wait you don't fancy me that way?" Duncan glanced at Emily.

"I don't know."

"Oh." Duncan's heart sank again. Emily walked over to him and sat herself down again, placing her hand in his.

_You are__Home, home, where I wanted to go __Home, home, where I wanted to go _

"Don't worry about how I like you. I'll do fine without your company on the vineyard's busy working days. We're friends Duncan, you and me, go be with your daughter and we will write until _you return_." Emily then gave him a toothy grin and hugged him, "I can call Uncle in Thailand tomorrow and make sure he knows you have to go home for an emergency an' in the meantime, you canna pack and I'll give you a lift to the airport."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah, I would," Emily's own heart sank at the thought of Duncan leaving to go home and her helping him do so.

_Home, home, where I wanted to go __Home, home, where I wanted to__go _ Clocks- Coldplay J 


	2. Parts 3 thru 5

Chapter Three---Katrina and Fergal, Part I J 

It was late on a sunny Friday afternoon as Katrina strolled down the main street towards Molly's shop. The air was cool no signs of snow, as most of the snow had managed to melt away, leaving just a light dusting on the ground. Katrina loved to walk in the 'elements' as Golly would call them on the days they'd explore the bird aviary and also grounds of the estate. A week had passed since Hogmanay at the 'Big' House and Katrina continued to teach in Inverness and on weekends, she'd visit her 'uncle' and meet with Lizzie and Martha in the village.

"Katrina!" Lizzie called out to her as she waved over head after locking up the shop. Martha waved too as she smiled at her godmother, and shouted out, "Trina! Trina!"

"Hello Lizzie, Martha," Katrina gave them each a hug, kiss and smile.

"Long ride?"

"Not too bad, just not sure about being stuck in any 'freak snowstorms', but I can stay at 'uncle's' if the weather doesn't cooperate."

"You're gonna have a great night..." Lizzie began as she linked her arm with Katrina and held Martha's hand with the other.

"I am, am I? What do you have planned for me?" Katrina asked interested wondering what was up Lizzie's sleeve this time.

Lizzie's grin danced on her face, as she replied, "You'll see...I need a lift back to the house as Susan agreed to keep and eye on Martha for me tonight,"

"Not a problem, let's go then," Katrina nodded as the trio strolled towards her car.

Katrina, Lizzie and Martha eventually arrived at the Glenbogle house, driving down the lane and stopping just before the entrance, Katrina was nervous about getting out of the car as Lizzie hopped out and announced, "Come in, you should come in,"

"No, I can wait for you,"

"Well, I won't be long and we can go off, you should come in though..." Lizzie pressed as Katrina smiled, "Nah, just go on and I'll wait here,"

"Come a long Martha, let's get inside and find Susan,"

"Okay Mummy, bye Trina!" Martha waved at her as she followed Lizzie inside and Katrina waved back, and when Lizzie and Martha were inside, blew out a breath. Katrina climbed out of the car anyway and started to look around as she then heard...

_You were the sweetest thing that I ever knew  
But I don't care for sugar honey if I can't have you  
Since you've abandoned me  
My whole life has crashed  
Won't you pick the pieces up  
'cause it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass_

Walking on walking on broken glass

"Is that a beauty I see standing before me?" Katrina didn't whip her head around in the direction of the voice, instead she replied, "Depends on which beauty you're referring too, I thought you were on way to London by now?"

"No, Archie and Paul offered me some work here for a week or two I can save my way to get down there and also they need someone to help fill in for Duncan."

"I see."

"..."

_The sun's still shining in the big blue sky  
But it don't mean nothing to me  
Oh let the rain come down  
Let the wind blow through me  
I'm living in an empty room  
With all the windows smashed  
And I've got so little left to lose  
That it feels just like I'm walking on broken glass_

Walking on walking on broken glass

Katrina then turned around to face Fergal but didn't smile, frown, or smirk, she just stared at him.

"Aren't ya at least happy to see me again?"

"It's been what a week now? Go away for _another eon, Fergal the great,_ and I'll be full of joy," Katrina quipped up, before adding," You showed up here, expecting to see me and I'm flattered, but Fergal, _we're still a world apart even when you're inches away_."

"I assumed you would have been married by now. I assumed it would have been to---?"

"Well, you assumed wrong, didn't you?"

_And I've you're trying to cut me down  
You know that I might bleed  
Cause if you're trying to cut me down  
I know that you'll succeed  
And if you want to hurt me  
There's nothing left to fear  
Cause if you want to hurt me  
You're doing really well my dear_

"Do you understand why I have to go to London? Why I came back?" Fergal asked, staring at her some more wondering what she was thinking, what her reply would be...

"I didn't want to know at the party and I'm not---?"

"We went over this at the party and _how you up a left me in Edinburgh at the train station_. Katrina! I went into a bar and turned around and you were gone..."

"Lizzie was having a baby, and I felt I had to be there. After the fight, it just assured me, you wanted to go to New Zealand and run acres of a wildlife park alone, of course now that you've worn out that residence, you decided to return?" Katrina eyed Fergal closely.

Fergal turned away from Katrina and then waltzed up to her..."Kieran's the hospital, needs a new kidney transplant...the glomerular disease and lupus got worse..." Fergal began to talk about his younger brother, hoping Katrina would at least show some heart _and she did_.

"I see, and how bad is it?"

"Bad enough that I have to be there soon...it's all touch and go really, just needs a new transplant."

"How did this happen when you gave him a healthy one?"

"Doctor's aren't sure...they link it to everything...he's still really ill, Kat,"

"Oh," Katrina spoke up as Lizzie came out of the house with a huge smile on her face as she waltzed up to Katrina and Fergal.

_Now everyone of use was made to suffer  
Everyone of us was made to weep  
But we've been hurting one another  
And now the pain has cut too deep...  
So take me from the wreckage  
Save me from the blast  
Lift me up and take me back  
Don't let me keep on walking...  
Walking on broken glass_

Walking on walking on broken glass 

_(Annie Lennox)_

"Hello Fergal! We'll be off and runnin', right, Katrina?" Lizzie smiled as Fergal added, "Off to where?"

"Off to a surprise!" Lizzie trumpeted with a smile as Fergal took it as his cue to walk on...

"Well then, I've got some work to do," Fergal couldn't take his eyes off of Katrina, but did. Katrina looked down at her feet, off into Fergal's direction and then to Lizzie, everywhere but her ex-boyfriend directly. Fergal then gave a nod of head and walked away as Lizzie gave him a mystified look and then peered at Katrina.

"What was that about?"

"Just an---?"

"A rather awkward ex-boy/ex-girl chat?"

"You can say it is so."

"Well, where we're going, you're not going to have to worry about those kinds of chats..." Lizzie winked as she and Katrina climbed into Katrina's car again...Katrina dazed for a moment before shifting the car into reverse.

"What's with the long face?"

"Just Fergal being back here...his brother has taken ill again..."

"That's too bad, but we've got to get off to the surprise---over to Ghillie's," Lizzie smiled, as Katrina noted the perfume Lizzie wore, new layer of make-up on her face, as she put on some lipstick to her lips while looking in the sun visor mirror, aside from the 'freshening' up she had done in the house (changing her clothes). Katrina then laughed as she watched Lizzie fiddle with her bow of flower scarf around her neck, "What?"

"You're going on a date and I'm going too? Don't you believe in three's a crowd, two's company---that being a third wheel to a two wheel bike won't help make it go _and throw off the damn balance_?" Katrina eyed Lizzie very carefully as her best friend turned her head...

"Okay, you caught me, you mini cyclist! When were you planning on riding in the Tour De France anyway? Fine! Compton's got a friend for you to get to know too,"

"Lizzie!" Katrina scolded her as Lizzie began to laugh.

"It's the same guy from the Hogmanay party...Graeme, I think? Oh come on Compton said he wouldn't go without setting up Graeme too..."

"So I came instantly to mind?"

"Katrina, you're my dearest loveliest mate ever, if you would just go with me here...it's gonna mean so much!" Lizzie begged as Katrina shrugged her shoulders and spoke up unevenly, "First of all, the weather keeps me from cycling and it's not like Lance Armstrong is banging down my door anyway besides you tricked me!"

"You always fall for it, my tricks, and not just me stealing your wheels!"

"Oh alright, we'll go,"

Katrina caved in and Lizzie exclaimed, "YAY!"

The car did a three point turn, shifted into gear, as the girls took off in the direction of Ghillie's Rest.

_The most as you'll ever go  
Is back where you used to know  
If grown-ups could laugh this slow  
Where as you watch the hour snow  
Years may go by_

So hold on to your special friend  
Here, you'll need something to keep her in :  
"Now you stay inside this foolish grin ... "  
Though any day your secrets end  
Then again  
Years may go by

You saved your own special friend  
'Cuz here you need something to hide her in  
And you stay inside that foolish grin  
When everyday now secrets end  
Oh and then again  
Years may go by

_Rickie Lee Jones_

Fergal made way down the path to the back of house, still thinking about Katrina. It wasn't easy to come and say stuff about his brother...but she always did listen..._which was something he did miss about her._ Fergal could hear laughter coming from the kitchen as the back door of the house was open and he decided to investigate.

"Take that!" Ewan tossed flour at his 'nemesis' whom stood in front of the kitchen sink as Claire managed to whip a cup full of flour back at him and then let out a huge giggle as Ewan stood there with white powder on his face, "Supposed to use the flour in the baking for your heart's desire, not wear it to see Megan..." Claire teased and ran around the countertop putting distance between her and Ewan...

"..." Ewan wiped his face with his hand and then took a look at the sugar in a small cup, Claire spoke out, "Uh oh..."

Ewan's cheeky smile formed on his face as he decided to toss sugar in her direction just as Fergal came walking into the kitchen.

"Ach! Hide me!" Claire shouted as she stood behind Fergal who was then hit with the sugar all over his face and down his front side as Ewan replied as he set the empty small cup down, "Um, whoops, sorry..."

Claire laughed, Fergal stood there, not amused, "Making a mess of the kitchen again the both of you?"

"No, I just thought the head chef needed some help," Claire announced as Ewan gave her a very smart look, "Yea, my prep cook just likes to help."

"I get it..."

"How are you today Fergal?" Claire asked as she stuck out her tongue at Ewan who scrunched up his face and when Fergal turned to look at Claire, he then stuck his tongue back out at her. Fergal and Claire had met on Hogmanay...

_"Fergal, what brings you this way?" Archie questioned as he returned to the party to send guests home and noticed Fergal sitting on the steps with the package in his hand..._

_"I came to deliver this from Duncan, is Lexie all right?" Fergal asked as he stood up from the steps and offered out the package to Archie who noted Duncan's hand scrawl on it..._

_"She'll be fine, fainted, needed some water and some rest, mother is looking after her..."_

_"Archie," a voice called out from behind him as he turned to face Claire carrying down an empty tray from the upstairs, "Lexie's coming to,"_

_"All right, I'll be up shortly," Archie noted Claire and Fergal looking at each other, "Claire this is Fergal Maclure,"_

_"Nice to meet you," Claire spoke up as she held out her hand to him._

_"Pleasure," Fergal nodded his head as Archie gave them both a look, "I better see to Lexie, thanks Claire for bringing up the water..."_

_"No problem..." Claire smiled as Archie dashed up the stairs to check on his wife..._

"I'm well, Claire and you?"

"Good here. Just up visiting Suzy for the day, I do need to go over to Killwillie's to check on Henrietta and her baby." Claire spoke of Killwillie's beloved 'mommy' cow and her calf which was born on New Years Day.

"Good, good."

Ewan then rolled his eyes, and started to imitate Claire behind Fergal's back, as he waved his hands and moved his lips. Claire tossed him another look, "Sorry Fergal, someone's not the center of the attention,"

Fergal turned back to look at Ewan and his strike a pose 'Madonna face' as he instantly stopped teasing Claire. Fergal just shook his head and actually gave a laugh.

"Sorry, I'm baking biscuits for---?"

"For his dearest Megan," Claire laughed again.

"Sure, you are," Fergal commented as Claire spoke up with a grin and peered back at Fergal, "It's my idea, my advice, what's with wrong that?"

"Nothing wrong with it," Fergal spoke up quickly and smiled at Claire.

"Claire says the way to a lady's heart is through her stomach..." Ewan replied dreamily as Fergal laughed again, "What?"

"Nothing wrong with it, I thought it was a way to a man's heart is through his stomach,"

"Lady, Man, what's the difference anyway, I say? Ewan, the chef, has his crush on the twin's nanny so let it happen with the best intentions..." Claire added prophetically.

Ewan laughed again, "My crush, you make sound like I'm some schoolboy."

"Well, you practically are one..." Claire teased which Ewan gave her another kiddy look and if Fergal wasn't in the room he would have probably tossed cinnamon at her in a small dish sitting on the counter.

"Hardy-har-har," Ewan rolled his eyes again as Claire made a 'neener neener' face with her hands spread in the air, her thumbs up at her ears, and stuck out her tongue again. Fergal even laughed at her face, "You know, you face will stay that way..."

"Yeah, yeah, sing me a song, piano man," Claire laughed back at Fergal.

"I would sit here and chit-chat again, but I have something to do for Archie...I need to go off to the village and get more birdhouses for the aviary and then I told Golly I'd tend to the wolves..." Fergal started to ramble, trying to hide what thoughts were going on in the back of his mind..._he kept thinking of Katrina and their short talk_...

"Great, so you can give me a ride over to Killwillie's," Claire added with a huge smile as she nominated Fergal to drive her there, "Since Suzy is babysitting Martha!"

"Yeah, sure, let's go," Fergal gave a simple nod of his head and Ewan shouted out, "Sure, leave the chef with a mess to clean up..."

"Oh, Ewan, I can get you a mop if you like...you know so you can sing with it while we're gone" Claire joked as Ewan made a face again.

"That's no fun, you won't be here to clap when I finish, where's the fun in that? Go, I'll save a biscuit or two for you..."

"You will? That's so sweet..." Claire smiled, only Ewan fooled with her this time...as there was a small tray of baked biscuits on the counter amongst the sugar and flour which covered every surface in the kitchen.

"No, I won't, an' keep yer mitts off...they are meant fer ma woman!" Ewan added as he watched Claire's hand swipe for the baked goods. Claire tossed him another sassy look, snagged two biscuits anyway, and stuck out her tongue at Ewan before following Fergal out of the door.

**Chapter Four---Claire's 'Wee' Plan**

_Fergal sat on the steps in the front foyer while conversing with Claire just as Killwillie ran into the house...out of breath and replied, "It's here!"_

_Claire tossed him a odd look, "What's here?"_

_"Henrietta, the baby calf...I think she's..." Killwillie didn't have a moment to say the rest as Claire zipped out of the house with Fergal, Susan and Paul right behind her..._

_"What do you know? She was waiting for the new year!" Paul joked as Susan laughed, while Claire helped the laboring cow and incorporated Fergal into helping too..._

Fergal and Claire were in the wildlife truck on the way back from Killwillie's as Claire spoke up quickly, "Good thing we both came, I think she was happy to see us."

"The cow?"

"Yes, the cow, we helped deliver her," Claire added as Fergal nodded his head and dazed in space.

"Something matter, Fergal?" Claire questioned as she glanced in his direction.

"I have to leave here a some point," Fergal began as Claire cast him another sideways glance.

"Oh,"

"Sorry, I have enough going on in my head that the mind ramblings seem to be taking over everything I'm trying to do,"

"I see, care to share them?" Claire inquired as she shifted in the truck seat.

"About two weeks ago, I got word from my mother that my brother Kieran is very ill again and that I should travel back, not to Dublin but onto London."

"Aye, keep going, you're starting to make sense," Claire joked as Fergal actually smiled.

"Why thank-you, I'll remember that next time we have sharing session of my thoughts."

"So your brother is ill, what exactly is wrong with him?"

"Needs a kidney transplant again...doctor's aren't sure it'll do much for him. I've already given on kidney, that I can't give my other one..."

"Right," Claire's mind went off in her own world of ponderings...

"You okay?"

"Well, the reason I'm still here is because of a transplant, you could say."

"I'm sorry, must've been hard?"

"Aye, well, hard for the donor, they died and I got their heart, works for me..."

"You had a heart transplant?"

"Wow, you catch on quite quickly,"

"Oh,"

"Dun, worry, I was ghastly for a good six weeks and then amazingly in no time a heart showed up, I had the surgery and it fixed me so I'm good as new..."

Fergal didn't take his eyes off the road as Claire smiled faintly.

"I didn't mean to bring it up,"

"Nah, come on now, I get enough of the babying from Susan about it all. I'm supposed to avoid all contact sports—no football, no dangerous activities---like climbing mountains, and I'm supposed to take meds on time."

"I see,"

"I assume Kieran went through something similar?"

"Yeah, I had to rest too since it..."

"Was your kidney? That's the best thing you could have ever done for him, you know?" Claire added with out thinking about Fergal's possible reactions as she then spoke up again, "Sorry, I pried,"

"Oh no, don't worry. I agree, totally, I agree," Fergal started to feel better and all from talking to someone, aside from mentioning it to Katrina...

"There's more going on in your mind, I can tell...penny?"

"Just seeing people again, it's nice,"

"Ah-uh, anyone in particular?"

"Well," Fergal wanted to talk to Claire about Katrina too...just to have someone else's input and finally he did, "Katrina."

"Oh Nigel's old teacher?" Claire laughed, "My sister had some issues with her and her assignment over Christmas holiday for Nigel..."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Oh, you're an item, great!" Claire caught on and Fergal cleared it up...

"Were an item, past tense..."

"Hmmmm..." Claire asked suddenly, as she remembered vaguely Susan mentioning Lizzie and Katrina were going out and Lizzie had said it was kind of a surprise for Katrina but they'd be on a double date...she remembered the mention of Ghillie's.

"What?"

"Let's go."

"What?"

"I mean it. Let's drop off the bird houses as you planned, you go tend to the wolves and meet me at the house in 30 minutes and we'll go find them."

"Find who? I dunno, Claire..." Fergal cast his eyes over to Claire giving her an odd look.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want see Katrina again, besides Lizzie set Katrina up on a 'fascinating' date tonight."

"Ah, date?"

"Yes a date, are you hard of hearing too, Mr. Maclure? You cannot show up at Ghillie's without some female, might as well be me, if she cares, Fergal as much as you do for her, she'll be green with envy if you're with anyone else."

"I'll come get you in 30 minutes? You're sure you can handle being there?"

Fergal smiled as Claire joked back with a toothy-grin.

"Aye, you're a smart one, Mr. Maclure, of course I can."

"Okay, deal, agreed, 30 minutes in front of the house, you and me off to Ghillie's..."

"Good, gives me 30 minutes to come up with a plan," Claire grinned again, as the truck turned down the lane, over the bridge and onward to the estate.

Claire and Fergal arrived at Ghillie's just after the dinner hour at first Fergal wasn't sure it was such a grand idea to go inside but Claire coaxed him on. As they walked inside, Katrina, and her 'date' were back towards the door as Lizzie and Compton were sitting side by side facing each other.

"I'm not sure about this..." Fergal was about to turn around as Claire grabbed his arm, "Aye you are! Come on, let's go get her!"

Claire and Fergal strolled in as Lizzie noted Fergal and Claire's arrival, "I don't believe this..."

"What?" Katrina asked as she turned around to face Fergal and Claire, as Claire waved to them. Lizzie waved back, "Hello!"

"Hi," Claire smiled as Fergal added a flat, "Hello," too...

"What brings you both out? I thought you'd be at home..." Lizzie noted as Claire smiled, "Nothing much just needed to get out,"

Fergal gave a nod of his head in agreement.

Lizzie decided to do introductions, "Claire Mackenzie, Fergal Maclure..."

"Graeme Knox," Graeme gave a nod of his head as Compton spoke up, "Compton Macfarlane, Laird of Glencampbell," as they both shook hands with Fergal and bowed their heads at Claire.

Claire spoke up, "How do you do. Have a great dinner, nice to meet all of you," as Claire and Fergal were about to sit down at another table, until...

"Join us," Compton spoke right up as Lizzie smiled at him, "Have dinner with us..."

Katrina stared at Fergal, and Fergal stared back at her. Katrina then shifted uncomfortably in her chair, 'Sure sit with us...' Katrina's mind rattled as a flood of memories rushed back into her head...

Fergal added, "That's kind, but don't want to be a bother, right Claire?"

Claire nodded as Compton added, "No bother, we'll just pull up another table and sit together."

Compton and Graeme immediately stood up, snatched a nearby table, pulled it up to theirs and chairs too as Fergal sat down beside Lizzie and Claire sat down beside Graeme.

"This is very generous of you," Claire replied as Lizzie smiled, "No worries, I'm just happy you were able to join us, right Katrina?"

Katrina sat still, as she could tell Fergal continued to watch her as she spoke weakly, "Right,"

After ordering dinner, having drinks, Graeme had decided to ask Katrina a few questions, mostly about where she grew up, what she did for work and fun...

"So Katrina, how long have you been in Glenbogle?" Graeme asked as Katrina returned back to earth after staring out in space...

"All of my life, minus a few places, went to university in Edinburgh," Katrina replied, as Lizzie further explained for her...

"Katrina's mum was a maid at the house for a very long time,"

"Really?" Compton chuckled as Fergal's attention went straight to the Laird of Glencampbell...and back to Katrina.

"Yes, that's right. She actually spent time with a friend of Lizzie's father..."

"Secret fling," Lizzie commented as Graeme laughed, "Nothing wrong with that..."

"I was the result. Yes, the result of a rather passionate love affair, _good thing to know someone had passion..._" Katrina's remark was intended for Fergal who caught on...

"Even better," Graeme replied as Fergal's attention now went to Graeme's...

"That's not so bad, is it?" Claire asked as Katrina gave her a look, "My mother ran away before having me, met my father, Thomas Finlay and pretty much its history. I've lived here ever since..."

"_She wants to visit many places...as a result_," Fergal replied subtly as Katrina tossed him quick glance, "Right Katrina?"

"Yes, right, Fergal," Katrina added civilly, as her eyes caught his across the table and then she broke the stare and went back to talk to Graeme, "My mother died when I was young, my father died years ago, and well, my uncle is my closest kin right now..."

"Well, then, sounds complicated," Compton added, as Fergal stood up from the table, "I need a moment, Claire, I'll be right back," Fergal stated firmly as he decided he needed to step outside for air...

"Okay," Claire smiled as her plan worked and she could tell from the long awaited glances between the estranged pair, as Katrina stood up too, "I need the ladies, excuse me,"

Graeme smiled at Lizzie, "She's very nice,"

Lizzie grinned, "Yes she is..." as Lizzie stared at Claire, thinking she's been quiet all night, and had a hunch that Claire had been possibly up to something, Compton just gave a nod stood and spoke up, "I'll go cover the bill..."

Fergal stood outside, as he blew out a breath and could see it steaming up into the air. A door shut behind him as he stood on the deck. "You know coming here doesn't change anything,"

"I'm not here for change, Katrina, you should know that about me by now..."

"Then why are you here? The comment about visiting places, Fergal, that was quite a crack at me, is it not?"

"Not meant to crack, just meant to make you aware...aside from the crack about our relationship being passionless! I brought you flowers, I wined and dined you...I asked you to go away with me...that's fiery passion, is it not?"

Katrina stood there and felt awful for putting Fergal down...she didn't reply...

_"A simple yea, it is, Fergal would do!"_

Katrina crossed her arms across her chest, "Fergal,"

"See to it that Claire has a ride home, will you? It was just a mistake for me to return," Fergal shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the truck.

"Fergal, wait a minute," Katrina began as Fergal stopped in his tracks but didn't turn around, he gave up on trying to convince her he wanted her back...just as, "I'm sorry about your brother,"

Katrina walked back into Ghillie's leaving Fergal standing there as he climbed up into the truck. Katrina traveled back to the table with a solemn face as Lizzie could tell she was upset.

"Where's Fergal?" Claire asked as her face guiltily dropped with a look of 'Foiled?! How could my plan be foiled? Oh drat!'

"Lizzie, time to go, Claire, I'll give you a ride back to the house," Katrina announced as she gave the men a look, put on her coat and walked out of the restaurant.

"Did I upset her or something?" Graeme asked, wondering if questioning her childhood was such a great idea with an audience.

"No, don't be silly," Lizzie complimented, as she turned to Compton, "Thank-you for dinner, very kind of you,"

"Not a problem, I'll ring you later," Compton winked at Lizzie as Claire and Lizzie walked out of the establishment...

"Okay Claire out with it! Why did you bring Fergal here?" Lizzie snickered as her ESP noted that Claire had planned to show up her dinner with Fergal all along...

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Claire remarked, as she kept her lips sealed.

"You bought him here, not just to go out and have dinner..." Lizzie pried more before Lizzie and Claire walked over to Katrina's car.

"Lizzie, I don't trick, if that's what you're implying...you're one to talk after setting her up on a surprise date!"

Lizzie retorted, "Hmph!" as both women climbed into the car.

**Chapter Five---Fergal and Katrina, Part II**

It was a silent ride back to the house. The trio of ladies, Lizzie staring out the window, Claire looking out to the road before them and Katrina, puzzled about why everyone was so quiet, finally stated in baited breath, "Maybe I'm better off without a man!" Just as her mind added, '_I need to find Fergal_,'

"Why?" Lizzie retorted.

"What do you mean why?" Katrina gave her a puzzled stare with Lizzie sitting in the passenger's seat beside her. Claire in the backseat with a smile planted on her face as she noted her plan worked..._it's still going to work_...

"Because someone wants you to be happy and Fergal's not allowed to do it for you?" Claire chimed in as Lizzie grunted, "No, I want her to be happy, but I don't want her to get hurt again, there's a difference, Claire!"

"Who said anything about me being hurt again? Who said anything about Fergal Maclure making me happy?"

"He did for you once...right? I mean he's still..." Claire smiled as Lizzie gave a nod of her head in agreement with a remark, "Claire's got a point, on the top of her head, but she's got one,"

"Better than saying I'm talking from my keyster!" Claire joked, as Lizzie didn't laugh but her face featured a small grin.

Katrina shook her head, "I'll deal with him, it's my life, which I've made a crockery of...I'll..."

"I don't believe it, you're still---?" Lizzie smiled, as Claire beamed...

"Don't!"

"No need to be stubborn at love's door, Katrina Finlay," Claire laughed as Katrina rolled her eyes.

"Yes, well, love's door hit my 'keyster' on the way out, did it not? I've been very blind about it all..."

"You're not fooling yourself and that's not the Katrina I know," Lizzie chit-chatted, as Katrina tossed her best friend a look..."What happened to burning diaries and starting fresh?" Lizzie commented, as Katrina replied, "That was you and not me!"

"You joined me a few times! You have burning and itching feelings for Fergal!"

"Stop trying to describe it, like some kind of a hemorrhoid flare up!"

"You still do have it for him. You've gone all pink now Trina and you can't hide it! You didn't even touch your dinner at Ghillie's..."

"I did not blush at Fergal's being there and I wasn't hungry!" Katrina nodded her head, grumbling, "Erhm..." as Katrina's mind stated finally with relief, _'I fancy that stupid dashing Irishman! The question is, I don't know how to get back to where he and I once were...it's not simple, I wish it was,'_

"Go find 'im, talk to him..."

"He won't talk to me now..."

"I bet he would," Claire confirmed as Katrina looked back her through the rear view mirror before turning towards the back seat, "You think?"

"Just go find out fer yerself," as Claire got out of the car and headed towards the house with Lizzie not far behind her. Katrina sat still contemplating her next move...

Fergal found himself stacking bird houses and boxes of supplies at the back of the house when Katrina came right around the corner, "Cold out here for January,"

"Not New Zealand weather, that's for sure..." Katrina kept saying things and Fergal didn't acknowledge her back...he just kept stacking...

"You think we could actually converse now instead of stalking me?"

"I'm not out to stalk you unless you're Bambi...see I have no gun, just bearing a bird house!" Fergal spoke up as he handed a box of bird houses over to Katrina, as she helped unload the truck, "Someone once told me it was a free country to state our feelings and see what we want to see..."

"You were stark naked in a river, Fergal...that was a long time ago..." Katrina simplified, as Fergal stopped stacking and started again as Katrina continued to help him out...

"Fergal, I really am sorry about Kieran,"

"I heard you the first time,"

"_I miss you_ and you were right!" Katrina shouted and then whispered, "There was _once undying_ _passion_," Fergal stopped piling up boxes and stared at her.

"What?"

"Say that again..."

Katrina's heart called out again to Fergal's...between beats_, 'I miss you...'_

"Say it Katrina Elizabeth Finlay. I want to hear you say it again," Fergal gave her another look of possible contentment.

"Fergal, I miss you! I didn't find it all that easy leaving you on the train, it wasn't my intention to just take off on you, but I had too. Lizzie was going to have Martha and I wanted to be there. I also wanted to stay here, not go off to some exotic foreign place, to visit yes, to live, no, Fergal. I didn't know _how_ to tell you that so I charged on," Katrina stared at him while he set a box of supplies down at the kitchen stoop. "You know you could say something..."

"I was beyond hurt when you took off, Katrina. I decided it was probably for the best, I romanced you as much as I could, yet you were heart set on being with---?"

"Oh for Pete's Sake, _aye, I've nothing to deny! You know, Archie and I go way back and when he first became laird I helped tend to the estate books and I pushed him to see the community's views_, _but it's all in the past_. _I was never meant to be with Archie, Fergal, as he's with Lexie, and he's always been meant for her. They are good people... _Look, I didn't come here to chat about Archie or Lexie, Fergal..."

"Who do you think you're meant for?"

"Fergal," Katrina didn't answer his innocent question but instead replied, "I came to chat about us,"

"Oh..." Fergal dismissed Katrina and kept working, only to now make her more aware of...

_"---I hurt you, I'm really sorry. I care---?"_

"We hurt each other and you said, what was it earlier, we're a world apart even when we're inches from each other..."

Katrina stood still, before Archie and Alex appeared at the kitchen back door, "Fergal, grand for the help, Katrina?"

"Hi Archie, Hello Mr. MacTavish---I'm going now..." Katrina handed her box over to Alex and walked away...Fergal turned his head to watch Katrina stroll off_, before feeling guilty for letting her leave. _

Alex stood there, "Where's she going?"

"Home I guess, anyway come along now, let's getta move on with these boxes before it snows..." Archie announced as Fergal and Alex complied as they toted boxes into the house.

Lizzie and Claire hopped into the kitchen with bright beams on their faces as she peered over to Fergal carrying in a box, but then her brow puzzled, "Where's Katrina?"

"I don't know, _she went home_," Fergal stated sharply as he set the box down in the pantry.

"You two didn't chat?" Claire marveled, as Fergal avoided her smile and added,

"Ah, so you're both the culprits for getting her to talk to me!"

"No, Fergal_, she came around on her own and rather quickly and suitably,_ like I said she would..." Claire added as she rolled her eyes and Lizzie backed her up.

"She's right, her plan of bringing you together at dinner did work, or it should have...I'm just sorry I tricked her into a date with Graeme in the first place...oh the anguish, you're putting her through! Katrina doesn't need it you know..." Lizzie remarked as she then noted, "What did you say to her to turn her away?"

Fergal sighed, "I said _nothing_. I appreciate the help, Claire. I understand why you set her up with Graeme, Lizzie...just leave it be as I'm not suitable for her, I never was..._we fell into love just as swiftly as we fell out of it_. I came back to speak to her ten days ago and well...she didn't seem want to until now...I mean it leave it be..."

"Leave what be?" Claire remarked, "You came back for her, did you not? You came back to proclaim how much you adore her and can't picture her with someone else, if you say differently then blimey, you're giving out ridiculous falsehood!?!"

Fergal stood there and Claire eyed him intently for an answer, serious answer to her question, as he sighed again, "I'm not a liar, Claire. _Ya I did search for her_,"

"Then ya daft bonehead, go on, scat an' talk to her!" Claire exclaimed and tossed another 'I mean business' look at him.

Fergal stopped unpacking boxes and zipped out of the door...before returning, "Wait, where's she---?"

"Oh for heaven's sake, Fergal, old yellow brick house in the middle of the village—it's the only one, you can't miss it. Mind you, have you forgotten that Glenbogle is only four blocks long? Her uncle bought it weeks ago so get going!" Lizzie laughed, pressed, and smiled as Fergal nodded his head, "Oh right..."

Lizzie and Claire laughed in sync as they both nodded their heads in approval...

_To see you when I wake up  
is a gift I didn't think could be real._

_  
To know that you feel the same as I do  
is a three-fold, Utopian dream._

_You do something to me that I can't explain.  
So would I be out of line if I said,  
"I miss you"?_

_I see your picture  
I smell your skin on  
the empty pillow next to mine._

_  
You have only been gone ten days  
but already I'm wasting away._

_  
I know I'll see you again  
whether far or soon._

_  
But I need you to know that I care  
and I miss you_

Miss you by Incubus

Fergal showed up at the doorstep of an old yellow brick house in the middle of the village as he noticed Katrina's car and decided it was time to pay the piper and ring the doorbell...

"Good evening," Fergal announced to an older gentleman as he asked, "Yes, may I help you?"

"I'm sorry to come at this hour unannounced, but I am looking for--- Katrina," Fergal's eyes caught sight of her as she traveled down the hall of the old house to the front door.

"Come in," The elder man, Xavier, let Fergal step inside and he nodded to Katrina, "Gent's here for you,"

"Fergal," Katrina replied as Xavier nodded his head and walked out of the room to give Katrina and Fergal a moment in the front entrance of the old house.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came for you..."

"Fergal, I can't..."

"Katrina listen to me, I told you the truth that I came back for you. I'm sorry I bullheaded turned you away. I'm _not _sorry I crashed your date, but I'm terribly---?"

"You are such a treacherously frustrating Irishman," Katrina teased as Fergal caught on...

"Hey! Don't go overboard. You're no prize either, Bold-headed Goldilocks!"

"Unless I send a lifeboat?"

Fergal laughed, "Treacherously frustrating Irishman seeks a lifeboat from Bold-headed Goldilocks, how's that for a headline?"

"I guess, depends on who'd read that paper..."

"I know I would," Fergal stated honestly.

Katrina spoke up quickly, "I had all of these dreams with you, about us, and they came back to me again when I saw you Hogmanay night—Years ago, I was so good at turning down proposals of marriage and in the past I kept telling my 'suitors' I don't love you, how can I marry someone I don't love? I usually scared them away and they fell for it hook, line and sinker. Of course, you came along and I pushed you away even when I still had feelings for you—_stronger ones than I've ever had for someone else. Love changes, transforms, blooms into something worthwhile and new, but it doesn't fade away, Fergal_...I mean..."

"You're sure about me now? You _still_ love me?"

"I am sure. I've been sure, Fergal. As for love, I feared it...if I allowed myself to walk with you hand and hand, I'd be on a path I wasn't ready for years ago and I didn't want to turn you away so I got scared and I ran. You came back weeks ago and I buried myself in school reports, projects and lesson plans, none of it worked, I still thought about you. I just didn't know how to get back to where we were years ago," Katrina stated firmly, "But I mean---?"

Fergal stared at Katrina with a goofy smile forming on his face...Katrina stopped rambling and glanced at him, "What?"

"You've switched the subjects and going off on run-on sentences, where's the hill race, Kat? I'm sure you won it hands down with your words..."

Katrina blushed as the words stuck in her throat, unsure of how to reply, "I..."

Fergal then leaned in and planted a firm kiss on her lips, leaving her lips in an 'o' as she didn't know what to say or do next...Fergal did, he pulled her in for a hug, and gave her a warm squeeze...

They both broke free...

"So exactly how many suitors did you turn down?" Fergal inquired with a chuckle, as Katrina stood there...

"Two," Katrina laughed, "I'm sorry I didn't allow you to speak with me..."

"It's okay you needed your time. Of course, there's no one else right?" Fergal winked as his face went serious, "Kat, there really isn't anyone else I have to duke out for your affections?" Katrina laughed...

"No, I scared them all away remember?" Katrina shook her head and laughed again.

"Good, good."

Katrina and Fergal kissed again...


	3. Parts 6 thru 7

**Chapter Six---Next Day, next day...next day ****J**

"Did he really talk to her finally?" Ewan asked, while chopping up vegetables as Claire sat at the table.

"Of course he did, it took some convincing on Lizzie and my part for Fergal to go see Katrina finally, but he did. I think the guy Lizzie tried to set Katrina up with was kind of a bore. It was very obvious that Katrina and Fergal have all kinds of chemistry still there...off the charts chemistry. Especially since he came back last night all happy and stuff, whistling...too bad though, because he came back and his mother phoned him about his brother and he's off to London this afternoon." Claire explained to Ewan what had happened at Ghillie's Rest last night and Fergal's emergency phone call. "How did Megan like your biscuits?"

"Good question, she feared I had poisoned them, actually to put it in correct words, she said, 'Ber off, Ewan.' She's still playing hard to get, I guess," as Ewan showed off the tin that he had put Megan's 'sweets' in _and_ _it was still full of sweets._ Claire gave him a sympathetic look and then opened the tin and snagged a cookie, "I'm sorry."

"Me too, I dun no really what to do about her? She's in my head day and night and night and day," Ewan shook his head, "At least things are worked out between Fergal and Katrina," as Lexie who had been standing at the kitchen door, ready to start breakfast for the twins and Minnie, listened to them both talk about Fergal and Katrina, until Archie came up behind and startled her... "Don't you know it's not nice to spy, Mrs. Laird?"

"I'm not being nosey and morning to you..." Lexie chuckled, as Archie wrapped his arms around his wife and snuggled his nose into her hair...

"Morning you..." Archie spoke up back to Lexie as he kissed her nose before they both strolled into the kitchen.

"Morning, Ewan. Hello Claire," Archie pronounced as Ewan nodded his head, "Afternoon Boss,"

"Oh, it is, good afternoon then," Archie replied, forgetting it really was early afternoon than morning!

Lexie went straight to the refrigerator and began to prep breakfast as best as she could, before Claire replied, "Lexie, your mother and I already tended to the twins,"

"Oh really? Good then," Lexie smiled-which also faded into a frown, as Archie sent her a warning glance about rambling off about Pamela and Alex being together again...Lexie didn't say anything else...

"Yes," Claire replied, as she smiled back...

Lexie spoke right up, figuring Fergal hadn't left for London yet, "Fine, where's Fergal?"

"Off to the village before he leaves for the afternoon bus, something about wooing and wowing his sweetheart before he goes..." Ewan answered with a chuckle as Lexie's lips formed an 'oh,' and Archie gave a laugh.

"What's funny? Fergal's sweetheart---Katrina?" Lexie's eyes widened, acting like she hadn't been listening in on Ewan and Claire's chat about Fergal and Katrina.

"Yep, Mrs. Lexie," said Ewan with a good nod of his head as Archie laughed once again and Lexie gave off a weird look, "Sorry, just remembered something..." Archie added with another laugh. Archie remembered years ago giving Fergal some advice on how to 'court' Katrina affectively when they were trying to get the grant for the wildlife/adventure centre, "In old times, nothing important,"

"How long are you staying, Claire?" Lexie turned her attention to Claire again.

"Just until afternoon, Susan's going to give me a lift back to Aunt Marjorie's farm," Claire replied, "Anyway, I should see what my sister is up too, see you Ewan," Claire wandered out of the kitchen just as Pamela and Alex entered the room.

"They make a splendid couple, right Alex?" Pamela piped right up, speaking of their daughter and her fine gentleman of a husband...

"Excuse me?" Lexie looked at both her parents confused, thinking they were talking about Claire and Ewan...

"Well, I think you both are a wonderful match, Lexie dear, don't you think so too?" Pamela said, as Alex nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't need sugar coated words from either of you," Lexie tried to blow her parents off, "Where's the twins, Claire said they were wit ya?"

"They are in the playroom with Paul, is it? My that Claire girl is quite charming, and delight, as she helped tend to the twins so you two could sleeping soundly in the late morning..." Pamela pressed again...

"Aye, Lexie, something a matter, darling, you do look kinda pale?" Pamela replied as Lexie responded, "I'm Fine," and traveled out of the room, leaving everyone standing there.

"Well, then..." Alex glanced at Pamela and she glanced back at him.

"I thought we had buried the grudges, the chips on her shoulder years ago when I was last here..." Pamela remarked as Archie spoke up as his head tipped towards Lexie's father, "_You didn't have him with you_. Sorry if that was forward, but she's just dealing with a lot right now...just keep talking to her, _she'll come around in her own due time_," as Pamela and Alex exchanged looks once again. "Anyway, I've got a date with the dogs," Archie took off with the leashes in his hands and went to find Useless, Monty and Rummel.

Paul stuck out his tongue at Minnie as she giggled and smiled, while the twins ran circles around him. Nigel shouted out, "Piggy pile on Dad!" Nigel, Martha, twins and a held onto Minnie all 'pig piled' onto Paul in fits of laughter. Susan stood in the doorway chuckling at the silliness as Paul managed to pluck kids off of him one by one, and smiled over to her. And then as Minnie started to wander way, Paul latched out to her as she gave a screech just before he tickled her.

"I see you're busy playing, Mr. Mum," Susan's brows arched as Paul laughed, "Welcome to the kiddy central circus."

"You're the ring leader?"

"I sure am."

Duncan rode the village mini bus to the house and nodded to Clive for the ride as he scampered out of the passengers side, snatched his rucksack, and spoke, "Good to see you, Clive,"

"Welcome back, Dunc,"

"Thanks," Duncan waved to the minibus driver and started on his journey, down the lane, over the bridge, and towards the house...

Duncan almost made it to the front door when he heard in loud exclamations from Lizzie and then Archie calling out, "Duncan? DUNCAN!!!!!"

"Hello Boss, Lizzie," Duncan nodded his head, and then shook hands with Archie and gave Lizzie a huge hug as Archie threw an arm around Duncan as they traveled back into the house.

"Duncan?" Molly smiled, giving him a hug too, but also confused, "You're back?"

"Aye, Molly, New Zealand is pretty, but I've been longing for home," Duncan smiled as Golly appeared from the library, strolling up behind Molly, just as Susan turned from the front sitting room with Paul carrying out Minnie on his hip. Duncan's eyes went straight to Minnie as his smile went wider...

"I missed me Minnie Mouse..." Duncan held out his arms to his almost one year old daughter...

Paul spoke right up to the wide eyed youngster, who was unsure of Duncan, "Minnie, that's---?"

"It's Dada," Duncan stated firmly as his eyes went to Paul's, but Minnie wasn't sure about Duncan as her stranger anxiety kicked in. Paul tried to hand her off to him and just as he did, Minnie's arms stiffened as she didn't want to release Paul and she started to cry out.

"Minnie, that's Dada..." Paul added softly as Minnie tossed Paul quite a look of exasperation, bewilderment, and like static cling, stuck to Paul like glue.

Duncan stood there confused, as Lexie approached him, "Dunc, I'm happy you're home, lemme take Minnie, time for a nap..."

Minnie went right to Lexie in a heartbeat as her blue eyes focused on her father and then her tiny hands latched into the ends of Lexie's hair. Lexie then replied "I'll be back shortly," Minnie glanced over Lexie's shoulder as she was carried up the stairs. Duncan looked on quite hurt.

"You've been away for awhile, Duncan, she'll adjust herself to you again..." Molly tried to cheer him up with a wink.

"Did she get my package?" Duncan replied intently as his eyes went to Molly's.

"Yes, she did," Paul answered instantly as Duncan didn't glance over to Paul.

"Oh well, right, okay, let's get some tea ready for the back parlor shall we? Welcome back, Duncan." Archie remarked as he clapped his hands together and spoke with his eyes as if he were trying to keep the peace. Archie could sense the tension already brewing between Duncan and Paul, apparently three months apart, didn't do either of the men any justice.

"Sounds good, Archie, I'll go get it..." Molly beamed as she ran out of the room before Archie could respond or make a move.

Katrina wandered into the kitchen of her 'uncle's' new house just to find Fergal at stove, making some kind of lunch, "How did you get in here? Breakin' and enterin'?"

"Oh, the usual way..."

"The front door?" Katrina asked with a smile.

"That an' your uncle let me in," Fergal smiled back as Katrina glanced over to the kitchen table at the two place settings with a candle and Molly's white roses in a vase in the middle of it.

"This looks fantastic," Katrina added delighted as her nose took in the scent of the stew as Fergal laughed, "I know you dislike cut flowers, but Molly insisted I bring those to you, or she wouldn't let me out of the house,"

Katrina replied, with a big grin, "Its okay, your silver birch is still growing over at my old place. I rode by there a while back,"

"It is now?"

"Yea, its still beautiful, Fergal," Katrina said as Fergal approached the table with a bowl of stew and set it before Katrina before setting his stew down next. They sat across from each other, as they began to eat their lunch.

"What's wrong? Is it not good?" Fergal asked, as the back of his mind knew he'd scold Ewan if it wasn't.

"You aren't famous for editable cooking,"

"Okay maybe so," Fergal caught Katrina's eyes, "All right, Ewan made it, some kind of Rabbit stew—it's very good,"

Katrina laughed, "I see, so you're trying to romance me with someone else's cooking?"

"Hey, if it works, go with it, I say," Fergal chuckled back.

"Actually, why are you here?" Katrina gave him a questionable look, making sure Fergal had the best intentions for being there, and he did.

"I figured after we had lunch, we'd go for a ride and then a walk, I have something special to show you," Fergal replied mystically.

Katrina's brows rose and she blinked, "You do, do you now?"

"Yes, I do," Fergal nodded dignified, as Katrina's lips formed another sweet smile, "I missed your smile, you know,"

"Oh?"

"Yea," Fergal replied with another large beam, "So lets eat up, love, and we'll be on our merry way,"

**Chapter Seven---Fergal and Katrina, Part III**

Fergal and Katrina drove from Glenbogle village to another part of the Caledonian forest. It had been a long time since the pair had gone for a walk in the 'wild woods' as Katrina parked the car off the road, at a head of a trail, and then they both climbed out of the car.

"Okay, we're a good ways away from anyone or anything so where you taking me?" Katrina asked as Fergal held out a cloth and rounded the passenger's side of the car to the driver's side, and smiled, "It's surprise, and you need to be blindfolded,"

"Um, okay, I know I'm blinded by you, but you're nuts if I'm going to wear that thing," Katrina spoke up in protest as Fergal gave her a look, "Please?"

"As long as you're not planning on hiding my eyes and high tailing it out of here, Francis Drake..."

"Now, what gives you that idea, matey?!" Fergal and Katrina laughed as he made an impression of a pirate with the cloth as an eye patch. Fergal shrugged and then went up behind Katrina and covered her eyes, "Now, take my arm, Kat, and we'll go now,"

Katrina was unsteady on the uneven ground, and Fergal kept encouraging her and assuring her that where they were off to was safe.

"So when can I see again, pirate?" Katrina pestered as Fergal kept smiling, "Soon, just watch for that root, and I'll sit you here, there, now just listen for a minute..." Fergal helped Katrina lower herself to sit on a rock.

"I don't hear anything fantastic?" Katrina replied, wondering what Fergal was up too...Fergal knelt down before her, swept a hand to her face and lifted her chin upwards just before planting a sweet kiss on her lips. His hand went right to the back of her head, untied the cloth as Katrina took everything in.

"These trees are well protected, since the tree restoration organizations have been keeping up with the upkeep. Its probably one of the many, but oldest and spectacular views of Silver Birch living untouched in the wild,"

"Fergal, you remembered?" Katrina glanced at him impressed as she sat on a rock surrounded by forest, including her favorite trees.

"I remembered before you made note of that tree I planted years ago at lunch time. The leaves are off the trees, but they are still beautiful mixed in with Scot Pine and Oakwood,"

"How did you find this place?"

"Before I found out about the Ghillie job on Archie's estate, a friend of mine worked for the tree restoration over in Forres. He took me here so I thought I'd share it with you," Fergal smiled, "What do you think?"

"I think. I think this is probably the second most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me-to sit me down before my favorite trees, in their natural habitat and distinction?"

"First?"

"The tree you planted, of course," Katrina replied with a puff of her breath over the cool air.

"Good, because there's more..."

"More?" Katrina stood up to face Fergal, wondering what he meant by _more_...

"Katrina I didn't just come back for you, even though, I figured with your strong feelings and all, _you would have come after me_... I came here once to settle---."

"--down and put up roots, I remember the whole speech, the interview, a very long time ago. Fergal, I thought about going after you. I mean it wasn't easy, I got a job in London right after you left, my life changed...I---?" Katrina glanced at Fergal as his hand went deep into his pocket and Katrina's eyes watched...

"But your love didn't?"

Katrina nodded her head, 'No.'

"Last night, after I returned to the house, my mum and I had a chat about Kieran---?"

"And---?"

"I'm leaving today. I have too; Kieran decided he didn't want the transplant that his life isn't worth fighting for, and my mum wants me there to talk to him about it. She thinks I can wave a magic wand and make it all better..."

"I'm sorry, it's hard to---?" Katrina stopped talking and stared at a ring box, "Oh, oh. Um,"

"I was in a shop in New Plymouth, New Zealand, great place, reminded me of you and how much you love 'earthy' things---apparently, there's a stone out there called a moonstone, supposed to rekindle old love, anyway, I thought---?"

"What are you asking me?" Katrina eyes peered up at his.

"I knew if I found you again, if you still felt the same way I did, I would ask you this question,"

_'Oh no,'_ Katrina's mind formed, _'It's not...'_ "Will you marry me?" Katrina blurted right out and then turned bright pink as Fergal gave her a look, "I'm supposed to ask that, aren't I? Does it help that I'm terrified of your answer?"

Katrina added, "Oh sorry, I'm---?"

Fergal laughed, "Katrina, don't worry about it." As silence crept up between the pair as they both sat down on a rock in the middle of the forest.

"Are you really asking me this question?" Katrina asked...as Fergal answered, "Yes, I am,"

"Fergal, I'm not sure---?"

"I see, you're trying to scare me off, so you never see me again, I shouldn't have asked..."

"You're jumping too conclusions, can I see it?"

"See what?" Fergal's hand held the ring box, "Oh this?"

"Yes, that," Katrina laughed, as she accepted the ring box and opened it up, the ring with three small moonstones lined beside each other one by one glittered, dazzled and sparkled gray, white and pearly blue.

"They bring out your eyes,"

Katrina blushed again, "I---?"

"Oh." Fergal's head dropped, and then went up again to stare Katrina, as he gathered her hand in his, while he made it so he was down on one knee, "Marry me and we can plant an oak if you like so then we'd have our own squirrels inside of it?"

Katrina laughed, while looking down at him, _now realizing he was serious about it_, "Oh gd, you remembered..."

"Of course," Fergal laughed back as Katrina smiled before tossing common sense in...

"I have school Fergal. I'm teaching, well temporarily because I filled in for a teacher. I have to be there until the summer up in Inverness. You really think you'd stay here? I thought you never were one for staying in one place..."

"I'd come back from London..."

"What about Kieran?"

"I'd still come back...even if the outlook is bad for him."

"You'd come back?"

"Katrina, think on it, we've been apart for so long. I came back for you and you haven't changed at all, nor have I?"

"You came back here with the intent to ask me to marry you if it happened I hadn't changed?"

"No, no, no, hang on, Katrina," Fergal stepped in front of her, so she couldn't walk away. Katrina clutched the now closed ring box in her hand.

"This isn't going the way I thought it would. We're not supposed to be upsetting each other. This was meant to be special and for you and me...Katrina, I'm madly in love with you. I have been for a very long time. My life doesn't amount too much...I'm educated yes, I've been around the world and back, yes, but there's only one thing I miss and one thing I need and it's you,"

Katrina didn't say anything, she looked down at her feet, down at the ground, "If I give you my hand, will you take it? Can you actually say to me you'd be there for me through everything else we're meant to go through? You can't promise that can you?"

"I can promise you a lot of things, no matter how shaky the ground is, Katrina."

Katrina stood still, "I'll drive you to London. I'm not going to let you go through anything alone."

"What?" Fergal glanced at her surprised.

"I said I'll drive you to London. It's Saturday, I can get us there and then you can travel back on your own or with me. You're in luck. The school kids are already under going projects and I'm on top of their school work and corrections,"

"Katrina, are you certain?"

"Let's get out of the forest before it storms," Katrina felt a few rain drops on her face...and Fergal agreed...

"What about---?"

"I'll think about our proposal and get back to you, here..." Katrina tried to hand him back the ring.

"No, you take it. It's meant for you," Fergal refused to accept the ring back as they both journeyed out of the forest.

Fergal and Katrina made way into the front of the Glenbogle House slipping into the hall and up the main stairs to the second floor. The pair skipped along into a room that Duncan had once occupied with Golly years ago. Katrina was still on edge after the Hogmanay party and how upset Lexie was with her for being there. Fergal didn't understand why she was uncomfortable, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Katrina lied, and then felt guilty for lying...Fergal caught on...

"You're not acting like it's nothing,"

"It's Lexie, Fergal, nothing major..."

"I thought things were fine, between the both of you?" Fergal pried, before Katrina spoke unevenly, "Before you showed up Hogmanay night, Lexie was very distressed with me being here...she really wasn't happy that I was at the house. Lizzie wanted me here so I stayed but..."

Fergal continued to pack his knapsack, as he listened to what Katrina had to say...

"Is there a reason why Lexie should be upset?"

Katrina replied, but feeling still guilty, "No,"

"So why worry about it then? I'm done packing, so let's go, shall we?" Fergal replied as Katrina smiled in relief for not having to go into detail about the last time she was in Glenbogle when she applied for _the teaching position again_...

"Lets..." Katrina followed Fergal out of the room, down the hall, steps, to the main floor, only to run right into Archie and Lexie, as Lexie had a slight frown on her face while holding Jayne. Fergal was going to tell them, 'Good bye.'

"That's right you're going now?" Archie asked as he noted Fergal with his pack and then Katrina, who stood uncomfortable...

"Yea, well, I've got to get to London. Thanks Archie for helping me out, it's okay if I leave a few things upstairs, just until I come back to get them...I'm not sure how long I'd be, just the weekend, probably and then I'd go..."

"No problem. Oh and Duncan arrived back while you were off, actually, he can give you a lift to the station..." Archie began as Fergal added, "He's back that's great."

"Yea, it is, wish _we_ could say it for _all _who return..." Lexie added disgruntled, as her stare stayed on Katrina.

"Actually, Thanks, but Katrina is driving me to London,"

"How noble of her," Lexie started in on Katrina only for Archie to blow out a breath.

Katrina replied while looking for a way to escape, Lexie's possible wrath, "Good to see you Archie and Lexie,"

"See you later," Fergal tipped his head as Archie nodded back...

Fergal and Katrina walked out of the house, climbed into Katrina's car and drove away...just as Archie cast his eyes upon Lexie, "Happy?"

"I don't know why you didn't toss her out of here..."

"Lexie, she didn't do anything to _deserve it_..." Archie added, "And I didn't know she was here...obviously she's with Fergal again, _give the girl a break_."

"Archie MacDonald, are you hearing yourself? She showed up here..."

"_I know, Lexie, I remember it all._ I've given my self a chance to move on from it, I just wish you would..." Archie walked away, leaving a frowning Lexie while she held Jayne in her arms. Wayne then started yelling out, "Mummy!" to Lexie, as she forced a smile and turned on her feet towards the sitting/ play room...


	4. Parts 8 and 9

**Chapter 8**---** Unresolved Tension**

It took Duncan almost thirty minutes to unpack his belongings from the rucksack and readjust himself to his room at the house. The bunk beds were still standing, his posters were still on the wall, and he still had an empty dresser to pile his clothes into...

Duncan finally proud of himself for settling in decided he would climb up to the top bunk as he was just about to get to the top, hanging off of it in mid-air, he heard...

"Taking a snooze so late in the day?"

Before a startled Duncan toppled off, and landing on his kilted rump onto the floor. Duncan picked himself up and stood on his two feet.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I just heard noises. I was about to---?"

"Aye, no problem, nothing broken except one's pride, um, well, not really my pride...exactly," Duncan blew out a breath, nodded his head, before it dropped and his visitor, Claire laughed, "It's okay,"

"Duncan MacKay, world traveler at yer service, canna I help you?" Duncan stuttered right out nervously with a bow as Claire smiled, "I'm Claire, Susan's sister and she's giving me a lift back to Inverness in a bit,"

"Ahhhh, Claire, Susan's sister, a lift back to Inverness, aye, I see..." Duncan repeated everything Claire just said.

"Do you always echo out what someone else says? I'm guessing you're Minnie's _dada_?" Claire added vividly with a laugh.

"No, I mean yes, I mean I don't echo, aye, me Min's da." Duncan rested his arm on three or four books on the desk in the corner of the room before one or two of the books were knocked off by his hand and fell right to the floor in a huge _'thud!'_ Duncan blushed immediately, scooped up the books and stacked them both back on the desk after hitting his head with a _'klunk!'_ on the desk lamp attached to the top bunk, "yeouch!" as he rubbed the red spot on his forehead with his hand in embarrassment this time.

"Aye, well, best be going," Claire gave a nod of her own head, "Welcome home and sorry I missed the afternoon teatime. I was off with Ewan, checking on Killwillie's cows...long story."

"Thank-you, um, ah, och, do you have someone giving you a lift?" Duncan asked innocently as Claire laughed, "My sister, remember?"

Duncan shook his head and waved with his arms, "Right, right, sorry, best be going then,"

Claire cast Duncan one last strange look, before leaving the room, just as Claire stepped out into the hallway. Duncan, wanting to say something else to her again, strolled over to the door, Paul hollered out for him, "Duncan? Claire, have you seen---?"

"Aye Paul, problem?" Duncan stated swiftly as he stuck his head out of the room and happily peered over to Claire, relieved to have an excuse to take a second gander at her again.

"Susan's car isn't working, so---?" Paul spoke right up as Claire with her overnight bag with a diagonally crossed strap from her right shoulder to her left side added, "Ye're kiddin' right?"

"No, so I'm gonna give a lift back to Inverness..." Paul began before Duncan spoke quickly, "I could do it,"

"You? I thought you were settling in, do not disturb..." Paul noted the hotel, 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the doorknob of Duncan's room that he had brought back somewhere along his journey. Claire laughed and remarked, "Better than showing the maid service side, right?" as Duncan turned the sign over to display the 'MAID' just as she said that.

"It's all right, I don't need many winks. I'll bring her back to Inverness for Susan so you can stay here," Duncan instructed, as Paul rubbed his forehead with his hand and looked at Claire, "You okay with this?"

"Aye, _it'll give me something else to look at_, it's fine Paul," Claire replied jokingly, as she smiled at Duncan and joked again, "Take me to your leader,"

"How about _just_ to the truck?" Paul instantly spoke up, eyeing Duncan closely and distrustfully.

"Aye," Duncan shook his head, shrugged his shoulders, while Claire and Paul wandered down the hall and Duncan also gave out another sigh of relief and also wonderment for meeting Claire.

Lexie found Martha checking out the hamster in the library. At first, Lexie peeked into the room listening to the little girl talk to the new pet. Remembering she was just about her niece's age when she had first spoke of 'wanting' the furry critter, before walking over to Martha.

"Auntie Lexie, what's its name?" Martha inquired as she looked up at Lexie.

"Not sure, it didn't come with one..." Lexie answered with a grin as she opened the cage door, scooped up the hamster and brought it down to Martha's eye level, "Go on, you can pet it—it won't bite you, promise..."

Martha lit right up as her hand pat the hamster, "Are you gonna name it?"

"Um...well, didn't really think about names, do you want to name it? Ya know I was your age when I wanted one of these."

"Really?" Martha replied with another smile as her eyes grew wide with happiness at Lexie's suggestion.

"Aye really," Lexie laughed, "You canna name her, Martha,"

"Is it a he or a she, Auntie Lexie?" Martha's eyes wandered up to Lexie's as they both pondered her next question...

"Um, Golly thinks it's a she," Lexie grinned remembering yesterday after coming back from the pet shop with Archie that Golly stated firmly, _'he knew nothing about hamsters but assumed it was a she.'_ Martha's face went pensive, "How about? Hmmmmm...how about Hula Hoop?" Martha curiously replied as Lexie continued to hold the pet.

"Hula Hoop? Hula Hoop our hamster, our fluffy critter?" Lexie asked peculiarly as her eyes set on the energetic pet trying to escape her hands. Lexie and Martha laughed, "Where did you get that idea for a name?"

"I watched it go round and round in its jogging wheel and anytime I play with the Hula Hoop, it goes around and around me, of course it falls off of me...she's soft," Martha spoke sweetly as she pet Hula Hoop again.

"Aye, she is..." Lexie agreed and smiled brightly again.

Lizzie appeared in the doorway and with a laugh she replied instantly, "I see we have a new friend?"

"Yeah, she's new, Mummy! Look at her! Auntie Lexie said I could name her!"

"And what is she to be called?" Lizzie replied giving Lexie a quick look and nodding her head to her daughter...

"Hula Hoop," Martha giggled, as Lizzie beamed as she bent down to Martha's eye level to praise her, "Marvelous name, big pet. I'm here to tell you it's time for bed, sweetie, we need to wash up, brush the fangs, get on jim-jams and then---?"

"Sleep?" Martha's face dropped as she glanced at Hula Hoop again.

"Say nighty-night," Lizzie added with another chuckle as Martha grinned, "Nighty-night, Auntie Lexie and goodnight Hula Hoop,"

Lexie laughed, before returning the hamster to its home, giving Martha a quick nighttime hug and kiss, before Lizzie and Martha traveled out of the room. Just as Lizzie and Martha wandered out, Alex walked in. Lexie returned Hula Hoop to its home before turning around and giving her father a very smug look.

"I miss you at that age. From time to time, I would think of you---?"

"I don't need to---?"

"Hear it," Alex sighed and Lexie rolled her eyes, "I don't need to hear it. You came here, don't expect me to be kind to you and say, 'Oh daddy dearest, you're back,' like its some fairy tale ending? I'm not..."

"Ally, I'm tired of fighting, I explained everything, can't you just forgive and let go for the sake of Hula Hoop there?" Alex joked, "Did I tell you about the time I walked on the moon and I met a hamster and---?"

"I don't believe this. _You've been spying on me?_ What for? So you can plan you next getaway? I don't need stories, I told you this before...not you commandeering a group of pirates-just like you, meetin' an' greetin' a suck your blood vampire, or moon walking of any sort!"

"I'm not going anywhere. In fact, I don't have anywhere in particular to go...I don't drive..."

"You do drive--ye're driving me crazy!" Lexie's voice went up an octave as Alex sighed again, "Ally,"

"I'm not, Ally, get that fact straight for the twelfth time, you left me when I was five years old, and you think you can bribe me with a hamster over twenty years later—a question, may I remind you that was never answered? How on earth did you get back with Mum anyway?"

"I saw her in a bookshop..."

"Bookshop?" Lexie shrugged and then stared at her father for more of an explanation.

"Look, your mother wrote a book,"

"Wrote a book? She never said a word about writing a book or having it published or...?"

"She did. I was in Spain, living with another woman and one night, just before bed---?"

"I don't need to hear a story about you shaggin' some floozy either! The nerve you've got---?" Lexie outspokenly snapped, before...

"Will you listen?!" Alex interrupted loudly as Lexie immediately glared at him.

"That 'floozy,' Margarita, had a copy of your mother's book. How surprised did you think I was when I saw your mother's face on the back of a novel jacket?"

"What? Nun-uh!" Lexie shook her head as she replied, "Where's the book?"

Alex replied quietly, "If you give me a moment, I'll go get it for you to read..."

Lexie grumbled, finally gave in...Alex zipped out of the room within ten minutes later he returned with a hard back novel and presented it to Lexie.

"You haven't spoken to your mother much lately?"

"I don't exactly _talk_ to her. I only write her a line here or there. She never mentioned the novel writing..."

"Her book came out weeks ago and she probably she feared you'd hate her for it. Anyway she was at a book signing in Glasgow and well,"

"You showed up there?" Lexie eyed the front cover, _'Unrequited Love'_ a Harlequin romance Maggie McGalpine, "She did this? She's using a pen name? Why? She works for Harlequin? I thought she only read the stories, not make them up like you!"

"Aye, she did and it's great, she wrote a wonderful ending..."

"I don't need to hear this,"

"Read it Ally,"

"No," Lexie challenged as Alex shrugged, "Stop being stubborn and just read it...'

Lexie sighed in defeat before Alex smiled at her, "you'll like it...'

**Chapter Nine—Brotherly Love ****J**

Late that night, Archie was busy fiddling with books, figures and the lap top as he took sips of his drink and started to daze out just as Paul wandered in, "Here are the figures from the centre you wanted,"

"Thank-you," Archie replied, while turning the lap top towards him, "Go on and plug them in,"

"Sure, I could do that, you okay?" Paul asked, as he typed up the figures into the lap top.

"You are happy here right?"

"Of course,"

"I mean it doesn't bother you that I'm running the place more without you...even though we---?"

"We haven't completely discussed all of the ways of running the estate and I don't expect you too either. I'm happy managing accounts for the centre and keeping up with all of the issues that come along with it. You said you wanted to run everything at the house and any major decisions we'd discuss them together, we haven't had anything major to talk about, have we?"

"True, I didn't want you to think that I'm taking over everything,"

"What is this about, Archie? I'm fine with when Lexie took in Minnie and you were right it was Lexie's decision," Paul agreed as he scratched the back of his head still wondering what was going on in Archie's mind.

Archie stood up from the desk and walked towards the mantle picking up a craft toping off his drink and getting one for Paul. Archie handed the drink to Paul who sat himself down on an old leather easy chair, "I've been thinking..."

Paul took a sip of his drink, "All right, about what exactly?"

"About the future mostly, about Glenbogle being run by our children..." Archie spoke up quietly as Paul set the drink down on the side table.

"Glenbogle would be run by Wayne or if you have another son..."

"What about Nigel?" Archie quipped, while kneeling down upon the fire place, setting his hand on the fire poker and moving wood over burning coals to keep it going. Paul then sighed, "Well, I never gave much thought about Nigel---this isn't his upbringing and I'd have to discuss with Susan about Nigel's future, I mean..."

"You haven't in the least talked about Nigel running the estate one day to her?" Archie wondered, while Paul sighed, "The whole 'being a MacDonald' has taken her by surprise enough, remember her _first _reaction when Nigel was dressed up and joining traditions...the last thing I needed to do was say, _'hey honey, you know that estate, well it is Nigel's birthright and so he can't do much with his life, because he's the next laird.'_ Wouldn't go over too well, now would it? Not where Susan is the mother, she'd have a go at me for sure—start telling me that Nigel has _a bright future and should be able to make his own decision and not have it made for him_."

"That's true, father did leave me this place--the decision was made for me considering it was meant for Jamie, of course I got here and it was run down and messed up and in my name. Father wanted to be sure if he died it wouldn't be taxed or taken away..." Archie continued to poke at the fire for a few moments as Paul listened in.

"Well, then your children are the next to take on the lairdship, Wayne would be..."

"What if something happens to him?" Archie added as he finally sat down in a chair, glancing at the fire.

Paul then added, "If something was to happen and you and Lex have another girl third time around instead of a boy, than Nigel doesn't have much choice, _does he_? Archie there's really no point to get worried about it all now. It's what thirty years down the road? Susan and I have been talking about moving Nigel back to the south,"

"Moving south? Why?" Archie perked up, "Susan's job is here now and you've been helpful with the estate, you're running the wildlife centre, you have a job...why leave this place?"

"I was afraid I was getting in your way for awhile here---you have Lexie making decisions with you, Molly doing the same with you, why do you need a third mind involved? I mean there are some situations we didn't discuss, but I wasn't sure if they were major, the problem with Glenbogle forest, even though I was very wrapped up in getting some sort of life together for Susan, oh and Duncan going to NZ..."

"I'm sorry I had my mother decide on that one. I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter of that issue either...otherwise, Duncan wouldn't have left."

"You had me take over some of his duties without really asking me first?"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking straight about that was I? I was afraid that Duncan wouldn't come back and we'd be left in a lurch. Paul, I didn't want Duncan to go off venturing to New Zealand, mother did and so it was her decision on that part."

"Archie, it's all right. That's only one reason for why Susan and I discussed gathering up everything and moving to Yorkshire."

"There's more?"

"Of course there's more, having a home is one, establishing the family..."

"You have a home and a family here. You're welcome to live in the house as long as you like," Archie began as he was trying to now smooth over things with Paul.

"But we want _our_ home,"

"What about the dream of running and owning a prosperous climbing school? What about the wildlife centre? What about having---?"

"I'd love to open up an indoor climbing school for the school groups and tourists, _but it's a dream, Archie_. Its one thing to teach the children outdoor climbing, but the nice thing about an indoor center is you can teach all year round, the point is...I also don't want to continue to put you or Lexie out. Haven't you ever though about leaving here and starting a life of your own—with just the kids and having _other _jobs?"

Archie sipped the last of his drink, and added, "I tried the outside life, life aside from Glenbogle and it just proved to me that this is my home and if I don't manage it. Who will? If I don't preserve wildlife, who will know what a wolf is years and years down the road, if I don't live a suitably, and uncorrupt, aside from justified—take care of my community...then there'd be nothing left for the generations to come, no Glenbogle for those live in and father left me with the estate, yes, it's my birthright yes, _I didn't have to take it on_. I could have had the bank foreclose on it or some Americans take it over, claiming they were the rightful heirs---I went though a 'challenge' to become the actual laird! Even Lexie would tell you how many times I tried to leave this place with my bags packed and I never really did go. The answer to your question is, _I had a life before becoming a laird, but my life always will be (and was meant to be) Glenbogle and so in a way, I've fulfilled a dream, maybe not completely my own, but our family's...I miss running a restaurant and city-life of course, but this is my home..._."

"That's fine and done, Archie." Paul paused before concluding, "I've been really close to asking Susan to be my wife,"

"What's stopping you?" Archie replied as he looked at Paul.

"Making sure we'll live together all right, making sure Nigel's needs are met first..."

"You meet the needs Paul when you take on responsibility and make team effort. I've been married to Lexie for so long, look at how rocky one minute it's been and great the next..."

"I remember me asking you about how you and Lexie managed to get together," Paul replied with smile, "I think I found the right one to settle with, I'm pretty sure..."

"That's good to know," Archie sat still, "Tell me more about this_ indoor_ ascension idea..." Paul smiled again as Archie smiled back...

"Well..." Paul started to really fill in _his brother about his dream_.

Katrina and Fergal managed to walk to the nurse's station of the Intensive Care Unit in a private hospital at Central London. At first Fergal wasn't sure of where to go, but before he could ask a nurse working at the desk, he heard a familiar voice calling out for him, "Mum,"

"Oh Fergal," The woman about a couple inches shorter than Fergal wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. She had just as curly-dark-blondish hair and blue eyes, as Fergal resembled her almost to a perfect tee.

"How is he?"

"Resting comfortably, but he's trying to turn down that transplant as the specialist has one ready to go they just need to prep him for surgery but he's refusing to do it, it's dreadful," Fergal's mother gave a look of first fear, and then despair.

"Well, lemme talk to him," Fergal shrugged, "Kieran's being stubborn,"

"I know,"

Katrina smiled at Fergal's mother and Fergal nodded his head and turned to Katrina, "Lemme check on him, talk to him and then I'll be back."

"Room 308 down that way," Fergal's mother stated and pointed Fergal into the direction of Kieran's hospital room before turning back to Katrina.

"Okay," Fergal nodded his head, gave Katrina a last glance and traveled down the hallway.

"I'm sorry dear, we haven't met," Fergal's mother replied as she extended a hand to Katrina.

"No, not yet, I'm a friend of---,"

"From that estate?"

"Sort of, not really, I met Fergal years ago before he left for New Zealand,"

"You're Katrina," Mavis O'Brady's eyes lit right up as she remembered Fergal talking about Katrina a long time ago.

"Yes, I am," Katrina smiled as Fergal's mother smiled back, "I'm delighted to meet you, and I'm Mavis O'Brady. Mind you independence suits me better so I never took on Maclure as a last name,"

"It's a nice name, O'Brady," Katrina complimented, before suggesting, "You need a cup of tea or something? Is there a place to sit?" Katrina asked as her eyes fell onto the arrows for the nurse's Intensive Care kitchenette for patients' families, as Mavis smiled again, "I'd be happy to journey to the nurse's kitchen around the corner."

"I'd like that," Mavis nodded her head as Katrina replied "I'll be right back."

Within moments Katrina returned with two waxed cups of hot steam wisped tea with tea bag tags on strings hanging off the sides as she met Mavis in the hallway, the two women ventured down towards a sitting room. As Katrina sat down in a high back chair, Mavis sat down on a waiting room couch diagonally from her.

"You look like you need rest," Katrina said as she acknowledged a fatigued Mavis sipping on her tea.

"Been up all night last night and the night before that," Mavis added with a yawn.

"I'm sure with Fergal here, you'll get some,"

"I hope Fergal actually talks Kieran into the surgery and gets better, I'm missing my home, you know. My own bed, my own space, the nurses are nice here, but I don't know how my son manages to move everywhere when I'd much rather stay put. Hard part of being a homebody..." Mavis spoke quietly as Katrina grinned, "Don't worry, I am one homebody too. I'm sure after all of this is over, he won't be moving about as much."

"Oh?" Mavis smiled wearily.

"I hope so." Katrina answered softly, before Fergal appeared at the door, and gestured to Katrina to meet him out in the hall. Katrina set her tea cup down as Mavis gestured her to go too, before resting her eyes...

"How is he?"

"Wants to meet you," Fergal smiled and soothed, as he looked over to his mother curled up and fast asleep on the sofa. "Okay, should we leave her?" Katrina inquired as Fergal smiled again, "She's beat, let her be," Fergal wrapped an arm around Katrina as they walked down the long hall and entered a patient room to the right, "He can slightly breathe on his own, but the specialist wanted to keep him somewhat comfortable and make sure oxygen was getting into his body,"

Kieran was surrounded by hospital 'things', a dialysis machine doing its work and tubes running out of his body, an IV to the left as Kieran inhaled and exhaled oxygen from an airway tube. Katrina was a little bit nervous at first, but Fergal made a point to cart her in towards Kieran's bed. Kieran gave Fergal a weary smile, and then lifted his fingers to sign, _'Hello again big bro...Hubba-hubba---a present how thoughtful...'_

_"Kieran this is Katrina," Fergal signed back and spoke at the same time so Katrina could understand what they were saying. _

_"The corkscrew curled beauty, nice breeder's hips, and decent---?"_

_"Don't you dare make a comment about her you know whats or I'll thump you," Fergal signed with a warning as Kieran finished signaling with another weak smile and joked, "And I meant decent hands and feet, loser. What's she doing with a git like you anyway?" Fergal laughed and signed, "Hey she fancies me..."_

_"Did you do the deed with her?"_

_"I'm not telling..." Fergal signed in scold._

_"You did. I'm proud of you...well one of us has to be getting some..." Kieran signed back as Katrina glanced at both men _as she asked curiously, "What are you both saying?"

"Sorry, he says, you're a very beautiful woman and he's happy to have met you," Fergal replied_ and didn't sign to Kieran who hand signaled again to Fergal, "Hey, no slandering my good name here,"_

Katrina blushed and spoke up, "It's very nice to meet him,"

_Fergal communicated back, "She said it's nice to meet a pervert like you,"_

_"Ask her if she's really sure she wants to have your children, considering where you've been..." Kieran joked as Fergal gave him another wild look, "I'm not asking that and watch it bucko."_

_"You're marrying her right?"_

_"Ah look, bubblehead, I didn't come in here to talk to you about my business with her...I want to talk about your health,"_

_"I don't need health, Fergal, I'm meant to die don't you know?"_

_"Don't say that," Fergal got annoyed and signaled back and then cleared his throat _before talking to Katrina_, "_He doesn't seem to want to cooperate. He still refuses to listen to me about the surgery,"

"Tell him he should have it done, it's something important to you and your mum and he should be proud to do it," Katrina began as Fergal nodded, "Right, Okay Kieran..."

_"You're being pig headed," Fergal signed to Kieran._

_"You're a daft moron for up and goin' on us after my last surgery,"_

_"Better to be daft that completely irresponsible...I left months upon months after your surgery,"_

_"I am not being irresponsible and I'm doing God's way. I went through two other surgeries, Fergal, I'm tired of having a new kidney because something fails, gets infected, I'm strapped to machines—I've been on them all of my life..."_

_"It's to keep you alive...living is a good thing, Kieran,"_

_"I'm not thrilled about living anymore..."_

_"They have two compatible donors already lined up for you...they'd insert two kidneys this time...a double transplant and fix you up as good as new."_

_"Great give it to the next needy case," Kieran signed back stubbornly and then stopped hand gesturing as Fergal tried to get him to talk again._

_"But you're my brother and what would Mum and I do without you around?" Fergal's face saddened as he hand spoke again "Come on, Kier, you can see my fingers and I know this, don't ignore me, listen to me, I want you safe,"_

_"So you can journey off again?" Kieran snickered with his fingers, "Leave,"_

_"No," Fergal hand gestured solidly back in disagreement about leaving the room._

_Katrina stood there noticing how upset Kieran made Fergal and vice versa with their facial expressions and hand sways _as she asked, "Is everything all right?"

"I'm sorry, Kat, he seems to have a rather large chip on his shoulder, I'm afraid,"_ Fergal glared at Kieran who signed back, "You better not be slandering me..."_

_"Or what?" Fergal signaled..._

_Kieran's face softened, "Let her talk to me so I see what she says, I can lip read, yanno! I wanna know what you just told her..."_

_"No,"_

_"Why not?"_

_"We're here because of you—it doesn't matter if she talks to you or not, we both agree you need the transplant because we want you to live,"_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, and I asked her to marry me, yes, I had thoughts about going home and then you stupidly decided you wanted to die and flubbed it all up...sorry, sorry..." as Fergal signed an apology assuming he had upset Kieran more, but instead..._

_"Did she give you an answer?" Kieran looked hopeful at Fergal._

_"Not yet, we were getting to it until I told her I had to visit my mental case of a brother,"_

_"Don't blame me, does she blame me?"_

_"For what? Being a cankerous pain in the ase?"_

_"No Bonnie-foo-foo, for messing up your plans?"_

_Katrina stood there wondering what Fergal and Kieran were going on about until Fergal turned towards her and chatted everything up,, _"He wants to know why you're thinking about marrying me and if you'd go back to Ireland to live once we're married, _and more of your thoughts about him having the surgery_," Katrina's face grew very pensive as Kieran glanced at her, smiling, and then back to Fergal, who stood there in silence.


	5. Parts 10 and 11

Chapter 10---**Push One's Luck**

Katrina stood there as Fergal and Kieran waited for her to answer at first she sighed, "I don't know, but I need a word with you, Mr. Maclure."

Fergal hand signaled to Kieran, _"Be right back,"_

Kieran smiled and replied, _"That good huh?"_

Fergal gave him a smug look and followed Katrina out into the hall.

"What's with you?" Katrina spoke up, "I might be rusty on my sign language and missing any naughty and snide comments that the two of you possibly have been making about me and each other, _but must you use your brother to get an answer from me about that proposal?_ I told you I need time to think about it, Fergal, not have you do trickster things!" Katrina lowered her voice, "I want your brother to go through the operation too, as for Ireland I'm not moving anywhere until I know for sure we're meant---?"

"For one or another, I understand, just---?"

"What?"

"Kieran knows about the 'unveiled' proposal and wanted to know the answer, your answer, how you feel about me? Katrina, it might work to our advantage..."

"_I told you how I felt about you nights ago when you showed up at Xavier's!_ You know, if we lie to your brother on his possible deathbed, no, Fergal, I'm decent person and I won't break his heart this way. I'm not going to---?" Katrina started to go off on Fergal in a low uneven tone just as her eyes caught his, "All right, we'll tell him it's on,"

"Wear the ring, please?" Fergal inquired as Katrina slightly panicked, nervous and annoyed snatched out the ring box from her hand bag and shoved it into Fergal's hands, as he replied in a whisper, "You could be nicer about it, remotely interested in wearing it? I bought it only for you in mind, you know..."

"Just hush up and put it on me before I change my mind,"

"You haven't even made up your mind...answer me?"

"Fergal, I will answer you when the time is right, like I said in the forest, don't pester me, for now, lets chat up with your brother into going for that surgery," as Katrina was about to turn away when his hand latched onto hers, "The ring..."

"Oh right," Katrina held out her left hand.

"Okay, but I have to get down on one knee as it's the _romantic_ thing to do," Fergal chirped as he knelt before her, trying to put on a show in front of Kieran's room as his fingers placed the glittering, sparkly and fascinating moonstone ring onto Katrina's left hand...at first her heart sank, and then it fluttered, Katrina stared at Fergal as he started back at her...and then his eyes went into his brother's hospital room, "Okay we're on...must make it real..."

"What?" Katrina asked after being caught up in the moment, which she knew wasn't a real marriage proposal--not like the one Fergal and Katrina both managed to muck up in the forest earlier that day. _Katrina told him she'd think about it and she meant it, just she'd go along to help get Kieran into surgery if Fergal's plan did indeed work._ Fergal stood up, pulled Katrina close and leaned in, as his lips caught hers in a generous lip lock. They stood in the quiet hall of the ICU floor. Katrina blushed and Fergal apologized, "Sorry, Kieran's witnessing everything, might as well start playing our 'engaged' couple part," Katrina and Fergal returned to the room, hand in hand, _as Kieran signed, "Well?"_

Katrina spoke right up, "Tell him, there's a lot he's going to miss if he doesn't go for the surgery, like being an uncle one day and also a god father at some point in time, maybe he might meet the right one to settle his own self down with like you have,"

"You serious?" Fergal asked as Katrina looked at him and answered, "Don't push it,"

"No really, you serious about MI5 rug rats?"

"I teach dedicated, delightful, and sweet children," Katrina teased, "I want them as much as you do,"

_"What's she saying?" Kieran hand gestured as Fergal smiled wide, "Go to surgery, and I'll tell you,"_

_"No, I wanna know now," _

_"She wants to marry me, wants to go to Dublin to set down roots, if you wanna see this happen, you need to go through those transplants, understand me?"_

_Kieran sighed, "How sweet, biscuit-head, you really want me around don't you? I like her already especially her telling you what to do..."_

_"Of course we do, besides what about the church?" as Fergal answered hopeful while Kieran added, "The church will always stand even with or without me...get the specialist, I want to talk to her."_

Hours upon hours later, in the waiting room of the hospital, Mavis, Katrina and Fergal sat down on chairs or the sofa, stood up and paced the floor while they drank quite a few more cups of tea before...the specialist finally entered the room with a medical chart in her hand and a smile.

"Is he?"

"Out of surgery and very lucky that he changed his mind when he did, happily, he'll be fine..." The specialist replied, "He's in recovery and will be brought to his room shortly and when he wakes, he'll probably want some visitors or two..."

Katrina sat still as Mavis stood up to hug Fergal with relief and then to 'Thank the specialist,' as she sat there witnessing the event she forgot all about removing the moonstone ring from her left hand ring finger as she was about to take it off and slip it into her pocket...

"I'm so happy to have met you, and you're going to make a lovely bride!" Mavis latched onto a wide-eyed Katrina, gave her a huge hug, focused on the moonstone ring, and squealed aloud, "Especially with the wedding at all...Kieran mentioned something odd enough on his way to the operation table about you two and marriage, at first I was unsure until Fergal confirmed it...Kieran and his big heart had told me just in case he didn't make it to bless your union and well, now he can do it all by himself!"

"What?" Katrina asked as she referred to Kieran and his blessing.

"Well, didn't you know that Kieran's studying to become a minister? Well, he should be one, just he got sick and never got ordained properly--after surgery he will be right away, I'll see to it..."

"I see," Katrina stared at Fergal and smiled at Mavis as Mavis turned to Fergal and Katrina glared at him again.

"Sorry, love, I left out that wee detail," Fergal grinned, but knew Katrina was ready to clobber him, and she said, "Aye you did, out in the hall, please."

Fergal glanced to his mother and Mavis smiled as her eyes went to the ceiling as if she were praying to 'the almighty', "This is the brilliant day, the happiest day of my life, thank-you! I have both of my boys back..."

Katrina smiled, "Excuse us?"

"Of course, dears," Mavis winked as Katrina toted Fergal by the arm out of the room and down another hall away from the sleeping patients as it was now very, very, very early in the morning...

"Kat, come on..."

"Fergal, you stupid treacherous Irishman!"

"Look, I didn't tell you because..."

"Why?"

"Because I don't really think Kieran's meant to be a minister or wear a collar, I mean--we joke a lot and I'm kinda worried that we won't be able too joke once he's ordained, but anyway my mum keeps forcing it on him and saying, 'we're a rare breed us Protestant Irish folk...there's only 3 percent of Ireland's population with Protestants and how important it is that he helps the religion live on'...sorry I'm being disrespectful," as Fergal made a funny face and tried to talk like his mother.

"Oh," Katrina blinked as she waited for Fergal to say something else...

"Katrina, I'm really sorry how this has turned out. I didn't want to upset you in any way, or trick you into any kind of commitment. I just wanted Kieran alive and safe and it worked, we worked as a team together..."

"_We lied_, Fergal and not just to Kieran but now your mother! Disaster between us strikes again! Fergal, now what do we do?"

"_I love you_. I told you this in the thick of our special, magical and mystical Silver Birch forest..._I still wanna marry you_."

"I---?" Katrina stopped for one moment, and then looked down upon her feet, as Fergal paused, blew out a breath and gathered her hands with his, "It's morning now, we have a long ride back to Glenbogle and we should have breakfast with my mother and see Kieran, I'll tell them before we go that we're not married, or getting married, but we're still together? Does that work for you? Give you that time to think about it? About us?"

"I s'pose so...I mean...yeah," Katrina replied now quite puzzled over everything that had happened between them in the course of almost twenty-four hours...just as Fergal and her came to some kind of a compromise, part of her just wanted to make like they really did promise to get married for sure.

"Good, Katrina?"

"Yes?"

"You do _still_ love me?"

_"Of course I do,"_ Katrina didn't answer with the three words that Fergal wanted her to say, but he nodded his head, happy she _still _agreed...

**Chapter 11---Minnie's First Birthday Party**

The next weekend, everyone was putting the finishing touches on the birthday party for wee Minnie MacKay. Lexie, being the Lady of the house now, had spent weeks upon weeks planning the best children's party for Minnie since she was turning one year old. And now that Duncan surprised everyone by coming home a week ago, Lexie felt the party was instantly complete...

"OK, streamers," Lexie announced to Archie as she pulled out supplies from a box that was from a party shop in the village.

"Check!" Archie grabbed the streamers out.

"Party hats!" Lexie shouted aloud with a clipboard as her pen glided across each party 'component' on her 'Party to Do List' in her hands. Archie picked up the hats so Lexie could check them off.

"Yep!" Archie replied as he pulled out a party blower as it made a still trumpet sound with the whoosh of air from his breath...

"Arch, you're not supposed to test the party stuff before the party! What's wrong with you?" Lexie grabbed the party blower away from him and waltzed into the sun room where the party would be held.

"Right, sorry," Archie frowned and replied low with a big grin and in his wife's direction, "Party pooper,"

"I heard that!" Lexie called out behind her as Archie shrugged to Megan, "She is being one..."

Megan laughed while standing in the hall with the twins around her as the twins giggled out, "Daddy!"

Archie laughed as both twins ran after him into the sun room and Megan followed as well.

Molly and Ewan stood in the kitchen as they had joined forces (under Lexie's specific instructions) on the birthday cake front. As they both stood there with the undecorated cake before them and with frosting tubes in their hands and smiled, Ewan added with a laugh, "On your mark, get set, ready, steady,"

"GO!" Molly hollered as they both started frosting the cake which resembled a 'HUGE' butterfly. Claire walked into the room and laughed as she noticed the pair racing to finish the cake on time. The party starts at 1 o'clock and it was now 12:30pm!

Meanwhile, Lexie was directing Duncan and Archie on how she wanted the streamers, where to put the party hats, plates, utensils, napkins...cake and ice cream...Golly had all of the music lined up with Nigel as they both had been to practicing 'Happy Birthday to You' on the bagpipes ever since Lexie had informed them two weeks ago that she wanted a quaint get together of family to ring in Minnie's special day.

"Now, I want the chairs over there...Minnie here as we open presents...and oh man! Where are the balloons!?! I ordered balloons with Helium for the party! Oh they must be out into the truck!"

"I'll go get them, you relax," Archie added after tacking his side of the sign up as Duncan replied, "OK, Lexie, is the sign up straight?"

"Up, Duncan just a tad, down...up, no down a bit...no..." Lexie spoke up and Duncan, poor innocent, Duncan, kept moving his arm up and down as he blurted out, "My arm is getting tired, hurry up, Lexie, it's not like me offspring can read it! Whoooah!" Duncan tittered and tattered on top of the ladder and the half hung sign swayed back and forth...until 'crashed out' Duncan tumbled off the ladder and became a heap on the floor as the sign side that Archie had tacked up fell of the wall...

"That about does it," Lexie laughed, "I think the sign is lovely just as is..."

"On the ground?" Duncan grumbled as he rubbed his head...and then began to laugh before going back to struggle with the pink and purple 'Happy Birthday Minnie!' sign.

Archie came back carrying about twenty pink, purple, and white balloons all floating high in the air, tied to pink and purple ribbons, "Okay, what happened?"

"Oh there they are!" Lexie latched onto the balloons and Archie decided to help Duncan with the sign again. Moments later, Duncan and Archie each snagged a Helium balloon with out Lexie looking and then wandered out...about seconds later, they wandered back into the room in a high pitched squeaky, chipmunk voices, Archie said, "Hi Lexie!" as Duncan sang out, with Minnie in his arms, "Happy Birthday Me Minnie Mouse!"

Lexie then scolded both men while taking Minnie from Duncan's arms, "Archie! Duncan! Those balloons are for the party! You can talk in funny voices afterwards!"

Archie and Duncan both laughed with high-pitched squeaks again...Lexie found herself giggling too... "You two,"

"C'mon Lex, I used to do that balloon thing every child birthday party at the house—its tradition according to me, since I'm laird, all must try it...its fun, you should try it..." Archie urged as Lexie announced, "After the party!"

"Where's the cake? Paul? Okay, did you remember to finish wrapping those presents?" Lexie commanded as Paul laughed, and Susan entered the room, "Here they are..."

Susan had about ten birthday presents in Minnie's new red wagon as she wheeled in the gifts behind Paul... and placed them in direction of Lexie's pointing fingers...

"Over there!"

"Okay, cake..."

"Molly and Ewan have the cake," Claire replied with a laugh as she had never seen a frenzied pregnant Lexie before in a 'party planning mode'. Lizzie and Martha entered the room as they replied quickly, "Golly and Nigel are set with the pipes!"

"Good, on time...now...don't touch the nibbles, Paul!" Lexie swatted at Paul as he was about to take a potato crisp from one of the many snack bowls on the food table.

"What good are nibbles if you can't eat them?" Paul groaned, as Lexie gave him the evil eye, "They are for the party! Wait for the rest...Killwillie will be here soon? Right, maybe I better phone him!"

Archie eyed his wife, "Since when do you care for Killwillie's arrival?"

"Well, since Flora is in town with her daughter! It's not nice to start a party with out our guests is it?" Lexie replied smartly, "Paul, what did I say about those nibbles?" Lexie caught Paul red handed stealing a potato crisp and a 'crunch' was heard from his mouth before Paul smiled while swallowing, "What nibble?"

Lexie cast an unpleasant look at Paul and mumbled as her mother and father walked in...

"Minnie is one years old..." Pamela replied, "My only brother's grandchild, I wish Phil were here...Maggie said she couldn't make it..." Pamela spoke of her only sister too.

"Aunt Maggie is off in South Africa and I didn't expect her to be here. Uncle Phil will be here in a couple months to visit us and see Minnie, I'm trying to get him to move back here...but he won't do it," Lexie frowned, as Archie strolled up behind his wife and added, "He's got his life over in America, Lexie."

"Archie's right Phil's been over there for 35 years. I haven't spoken with him in months, he always says, home's for visits, not to stay..." Pamela replied as the group heard, "Where's the birthday girl?" Killwillie bellowed as he smiled and Flora and her daughter wandered into the room with their gifts...

"Hello!" Lexie waved as Killwillie couldn't believe the sun room and how it looked, "Quite the party for a one year old? I haven't been to a children's party on the inside since Archie was yea-high in trousers! Well, aside from the twin's first birthday party picnic, but..." Killwillie smiled at Archie and hand gestured how tall he was and didn't want to offend Lexie about the twin's birthday bash, and he didn't.

"The last real children's blow out, aside from the twin's birthday picnic on the beach, was when I was what..."

"Twelve years old," Molly spoke up just as she entered the room, "Jamie was alive then..."

Lexie added, "Where's Ewan?"

"Still finishing the cake, he wanted to put his penmanship on it and suggested I join all of you—Flora! How nice to see you darling?!" Molly hugged Killwillie's only daughter, "This is Zelda? My, she's grown so tall!" Seven year old Zelda stood there very quietly with her blonde hair done up in a French braid and her coke-bottle glasses hanging off the bridge of her nose, and her bright blue eyes hidden behind the lenses. She was wearing her best party dress as her mother had informed her to do so.

Flora's grin went wide when she saw Archie and both of the twins, "Hi Archie...oh wow, the twins, they look so much like you! You're married, father said so that you did years ago, congratulations, where's your wife?"

Archie noted that Flora had slimed herself considerably down...she was actually barely recognizable to him, but Flora always knew who Archie was...as he hadn't changed, except for the wedding ring on his hand this time! Flora still gave Archie a squeeze and kissed both twins on their rosy cheeks. Before letting go and turning to face Lexie...

"Yes, they do, and---" Lexie replied as she was about to tell Flora who Archie was married too and he head Lexie off at the pass, "Flora, you remember Lexie? She's my wife,"

Flora showed a friendly face, "Delightful, Lexie, you must be very proud, and of course, I remember her!"

Lexie spoke up, dignified, trying to show off-just a little bit in front of Flora, "Yes, I'm proud of my husband and my_ three_ children,"

"Three? You mean there's another one?" Flora asked as she counted only two kids...

"Lexie means she's pregnant," Archie spoke right up as Flora then ecstatically wrapped her arms around Lexie and gave her a huge spectacular squeeze, "I'm so excited for you! Another baby! They are so much fun aren't they?" Flora rattled off and Lexie looked at Archie unsure of what she had done. Flora let go of Lexie so she could breathe, "Sorry don't mean to squish the soon bump!"

"It's all right," Lexie simply gasped for air and looked at Archie, "I'll be right back to hurry Ewan up, excuse me,"

Flora was all cheer and smiles.

"You married?" Archie asked after watching Lexie scamper away to Flora.

"No, I met Zelda's father right after I left Glenbogle years ago...a son of an old business friend of Daddy's who works in Florence. Anyway, whilst I was there, we lived together sort of, while I was pregnant with Zel, and it just didn't work out,"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear this," Archie began as Flora smiled again.

"Eh, he was a scammer anyway, still hooked to someone, forget it, I'm lucky! I have Zelda...she's got a very high IQ for her age and has been told she'll be worth millions, but to me she already is! Serious, she's been told she'll make a great nuclear physicist in school, Lizzie?! This must be Martha??" Flora walked away from Archie to say her hellos to Lizzie. Flora also squeezed Lizzie and then gave Martha a pat on the head as Zelda stood by Flora's side.

"Flora! How wonderful to see you? Who's this?"

"I'm Zelda Flora Sharon Killwillie, the second. My great grandmother was Zelda Flora Sharon Killwillie, the first," Zelda trumpeted to Lizzie as she turned to Martha, "Hello, and how do you do?"

Martha smiled sheepishly, "Hi,"

"Sorry, Lizzie, Zelda gets a bit particular about her name...her teacher said she would go far with her math and science mind and that she's such a 'gifted child' for being only seven years old and with such a distinguished name as Zelda."

"That's marvelous." Lizzie nodded to Flora as Martha and Zelda took off. Zelda was quite a smart ticket as she instantly went with Martha to food table.

Meanwhile...Katrina and Fergal stood at the front of the house with a couple gifts in hand for Minnie, "Now you're sure you want to go in there?"

"I'm sure, Fergal, I want to, Lizzie told me I should see Minnie and at least the others..."

"Let's have a password for when to go," Fergal began, "You remember the night of our going away dinner?"

"How could I forget?" Katrina replied, "Kiwifruit was the password..."

"Kiwifruit it is?"

"How about moonstone instead this time?" Katrina asked, as Fergal glanced at her quizzically...

"Moonstone?" Fergal noted that Katrina had the ring on her left finger on her hand...he hadn't seen it on her since they were in London talking Kieran into going ahead with his kidney transplant.

"Fergal, I know you didn't tell your mother or Kieran about us not really being engaged over a week ago...your mother phoned last night looking for you and asked when we would wed..."

"Ah, yeah, I didn't quite know how to tell you that I didn't say it to them after we left the hospital..."

"It's all right, but I've been thinking since you moved in and since her phone call..._maybe its best if we are engaged?"_ Katrina displayed the ring once again on her left ring finger and Fergal picked right up on it as she was ready to commit to him? After one somewhat mucked up proposal, then a fake one, she was actually suggesting they do get engaged?

"Katrina you're serious?"

"I've had a week to mull it over and I told you I'd think about it and get back to you--it's not like I had forgotten the proposal in the forest! Your mother sounded so certain, _so yes_, I mean it would be nice to be, if the offer still stands...I mean I know we're living together again at my place but the week, even though your mother thought we really were still getting married, has been a dream, us being together again, and so..."

"Yes!!! Great!" Fergal announced thrilled, not even listening to a word Katrina had just said and jumped to the punch line as he clutched onto Katrina and lifted her into the air and set her down, covering her whole face in kisses. "Moonstone it is then!"

"Fergal..." Katrina tried to catch up with him before going into the Glenbogle House...

"Yeah, Lady Love!" Fergal exclaimed dreamily as he walked on cloud nine.

"Let's not tell them all in _there_ yet..." Katrina emphasized 'there' as in the particular residents of the Glenbogle House: _Archie, Lexie, Molly, Golly, little Martha, and Lizzie especially... oh how would they all react? Katrina mused._

"Why?" Fergal asked, curiously as his face dropped, "Katrina, something _really_ wrong with telling the world finally after careful 'mulling' it over for a week _that we're to be wed?_"

"I---?"

"You all right?"

"I'm okay, just..."

"Look, we'll tell them all when were both ready, let's go in join the party and when it's time to go we'll say..."

"Moonstone," Katrina replied low and watched Fergal wander into the front foyer as she stood there more confused with herself than ever before.

"Katrina? Fergal? Good of you both to come! Come in! The party's this way dears!" Molly ushered the pair into the party room and Katrina and Fergal followed as Archie met them at the door.

"Hello Archie," Katrina replied as she held her hand with the moonstone ring on behind her back. Fergal gave her shoulders a squeeze to let her know he was right behind her.

"Katrina and Fergal. Great of you to come, I was afraid you weren't," Archie replied as Katrina smiled and Fergal added, "We weren't going to miss it. Direct us to the birthday girl!" as the pair joined the group and Katrina (and Fergal) continued to keep a tight lid on the now _'on'_ engagement...

The party was well under way after Fergal and Katrina entered the house, everyone gathered right around watching Duncan and Minnie open up her presents, books about 'Just William', a red wagon to tote her around in, Little People toy castle with a king and a queen, and many other gifts. Lexie smiled and took photographs and video through it all as she just wanted Minnie to be happy.

"That's it for pressies!" Duncan shouted as Minnie wanted to climb off his lap.

"I think the birthday girl has had enough?" Paul gathered by how restless Minnie had become from sitting so long on Duncan's lap. Duncan gave Paul an unruly look, "She's fine, Paul."

"It's time for cake and ice cream!" Lexie shouted aloud as nodded her head, "I'll go get it, 'cause I have a special candle for it!" Lexie wandered out of the room while the birthday party guests talked on and on...Archie, Golly and Nigel nodded about getting the pipes ready to play 'Happy Birthday,' as Archie led them out of the room explaining again exactly how Lexie wanted them to come in...

"Dada!" Minnie chanted as she wandered to Paul while Duncan gave Paul another jealous look.

"Minnie, he's Dada," Paul replied matter of fact as Minnie held out her arms to be picked up and not listening to Paul as she started to get upset because she wasn't getting her way, "Dada?"

"Minnie," Paul added glancing at her, while Duncan grumbled, "It's your fault you know..."

"Now look, this isn't the time or the place to start blaming..." Paul tried to be diplomatic and Duncan stood up from the chair, just inches from Paul and took a swing nailing him in the jaw. "You child robber!" Duncan snapped, as Paul rolled his eyes and rubbed his scarred chin, "You left her remember? You're the one responsible, neglecting..."

"_You remember my wife?_ I went to New Zealand to get over the loss of Lil and possibly start a new one—and then I saw your grubby hands picking up my daughter after she took her first steps to you!—You swine!" Duncan took another swing and hit Paul again.

Paul rubbed his cheek and charged on into Duncan, yelling aloud, "Lili would never have approved of you!" The men scuffled and then tumbled onto the floor, squishing presents, and then both jumped to their feet, shoving each other into walls and wrecking havoc on Lexie's perfectly planned party, "Well, she never wanted you!"

Archie ran back into the room after hearing the commotion, "Oh no, C'mon!"

Duncan and Paul were in the middle of a full out fist fight, one dodging a left, the other dodging an upper cut. Archie found himself caught in the middle of the fight and then a game of 'human dominoes' as Duncan pushed Paul, Paul went right into Archie whom stumbled right into Lizzie, knocking her into Killwillie, then Killwillie fell backwards into Martha, who fell down with him at the front of the door. Lexie within seconds walked into the room and tripped over Martha with the cake. The airborne, beautifully decorated baked butterfly really spread its wings as it flew out of Lexie's arms... and landed on top of Sir Killwillie's head! Susan, Lizzie, and others watched in horror and Flora went to her father's aide. Katrina and Fergal glanced at each other, yelled quickly in sync, "Moonstone!" and cantered out of the room.

"Daddy! You all right?" Flora called out as she went to help Killwillie stand right up.

"This is a maddening disgrace!" Killwillie yelled, as he wiped his 'caked' head with a hanky from his pocket, and then tested the cake, "Yum, chocolate, my favorite, well done, Ewan,"

"Thank-you sir," Ewan replied as Molly asked, "Killwillie, you sure you're okay?"

"Fine, hence, one wearing two jackets can always take one off if need be," Killwillie removed his 'caked' cloak and sighed, "Thank goodness I wasn't wearing my favorite cap..."

"Never seen a children's party end this way," Molly remarked to Claire, "But at least we won't forget it..."

"You..." Lexie picked herself up off of the floor and helped up a very upset Martha after blaming herself for 'tripping up Auntie Lexie'. Lexie, with an evil eye now directed at Duncan and Paul, who had stopped taking swings and noted what they had done...just as Golly and Nigel, came walking into the room playing 'Happy Birthday to You' on the bagpipes...the air from the instruments went whooshing out when they both stopped playing and surveyed the scene.

"He started it!" Duncan and Paul shouted at each other the same time but Lexie now extremely livid grabbed Duncan by the ear to tote him out of the room before Susan latched her hand on Paul's ear and followed Lexie's lead.

"Oww! Ow! OWWWWW Lexie!!!" Duncan shouted out in pain as Lexie held onto Duncan's ear for dear life, dragging him outside.

"Suz, that hurts!" Paul whined while he rubbed his ear after she let go and pushed him out of the house...

"Both of you take your spat---outside!" Lexie yelled as Susan agreed as they both watched Katrina and Fergal wave from Katrina's car as it took off down the lane. The pair had just escaped the party in the nick of time.

"Something's rotten and it's now an old can of worms! What on earth has gotten into yourselves--baiting each other and on a special day?! You've both ruined the party!!!" Lexie accused as Paul stood there silent and Duncan hung his head.

"Well, aren't ya goin' to say something to Lexie after you both destroyed Minnie's big day!" Susan stood there with her hands on her hips, as both women were not impressed with what they had just witnessed.

"Sorry," Duncan spoke low as Paul muttered, "Sorry,"

"There's a wee girl in there that has a very big heart and needs stability, support, not two men walloping each other like ogres!" Lexie snapped, as she continued to scold, "I am completely disappointed in you Duncan! Paul, you're a buffoon instigating all of this..."

"I didn't do it..." Paul rolled his eyes and pointed at Duncan, "He did!"

"Me? He started! Taking over my place..."

"I didn't take over anything and I was minding my own beeswax, when you took a swing at me!" Paul cursed as Duncan started up again, "You! I'm sick and tired of the likes of you!"

"Oh really then why did you return!" Paul argued as Susan shouted out as she placed herself between Duncan and Paul, "ENOUGH!"

"I'm leaving for New Zealand soon. I have had means to tell people that I'm taking Minnie with me...that's why I returned!" Duncan blurted loudly as Lexie's face fell immediately and she became very distressed as her mouth dropped wide open, "What? No..."

Archie walked out of the house, as Lexie then within seconds outspokenly blew right up at Duncan, "You're not taking her anywhere!" as she stomped right back into the house.

"Lexie!" Duncan glanced in her direction, knowing he had completely approached the idea of bringing Minnie back to New Zealand wrong.


	6. Parts 12 and 13

**Chapter 12-Dear...I'm really sorry...**

Lexie ran into the sun room to survey the damage from the party in the meantime she picked up Minnie as she become teary-eyed as Pamela wandered back into the room.

"You shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting, Lexie..." Pamela stated firmly and Lexie tossed her a look as she didn't want to deal with her mother at that moment and spoke up, "My body, mummy dearest, I'll do as I like!" Lexie tossed one last smug look and then carted Minnie out of the room...

Alex, Ewan and Claire continued to clean up the mess, smashed cake, broken toys, and party bowls while Megan put down the twins for a nap, Killwillie, Flora and Zelda had bid adieu as Lexie then sat down in a chair with Minnie in the playroom. Golly just watched everything unfold as he wandered into the playroom to check to make sure Lexie was okay.

"I was afraid of this, lass..." Golly replied instantly as he stood beside Lexie and then knelt down before her. Lexie held in the tears, mostly because she never got emotional over silly things, _but Minnie being taken away wasn't silly_.

"Golly, he's taking her away..."

"Mebbe so, mebbe not, it's Duncan, he usually does what the majority says to do. Mind you he's a boy trapped in a man's body, our Duncan, he wouldn't hurt a fly or let alone you. Ye're his best pal—always have been in some case or two. You wanted him to go off to gallivant around the world did you not?"

"Aye, I did, but he can't spring something like this on me, on us, Golly—I told him to go off and get over Lili and instead he comes back to take Minnie away. It's just not fair! I guess that's how the cookie crumbles, aye? Minnie belongs with people who love and care about her. Who does Duncan know in New Zealand if she gets sick, hungry or hurt? No one Golly, he's making a really big mistake. I know what I said to him to help him go off, _but I wasn't expecting this hub-bub_." Lexie rolled her eyes and then hugged Minnie who played with the strands of Lexie's hair and then also her necklace...her little fingers curled around the glassy buttons of Lexie's sweater as she studied the fashions of 'Auntie Lexie' one by one until Golly made a funny face at her and she smiled warmly before wrapping her little arms around 'Auntie' Lexie even more, "I'm her family too Golly, not just Duncan."

"You need to have word with Duncan about all of this,"

"I need to hit that bam pot upside the head—a good ol' wackin' on the noggin with a frypan! That's what I need to do! He's lost all of his marbles!" Lexie emotionally charged snickered out, while Golly laughed and teased, "Doesn't do any good, we've done it before...I've come to the conclusion he lost the last marble that rolled around in his pea-sized head ages ago...or he never had it to begin with."

Lexie's mouth went into a half smile after Golly grinned at her again and then her face saddened at the thought of Duncan running away with Minnie.

Archie entered the room as he watched Golly and Lexie converse for a moment before interrupting, "Lex, you all right?"

"Arch, he wants to take her away..." Lexie's voice trailed when her eyes caught sight of Duncan, with his head hanging, as he peered into the room around the door frame. It took a lot for Archie to talk Duncan into speaking with Lexie after the scene in the driveway, "I can see you, you foolish bam pot."

Duncan scooted into the room, "I'm really sorry, Lex, I didn't?"

"You should be, very sorry," Lexie turned her head away from Duncan, giving him a silent treatment while she stared at Minnie.

Duncan began, "I went off and I like New Zealand, Lex, it's a great place for a family, a great place for Min and me-I shouldn't have said it to you in the drive that way, but I made friends while I was there..."

"I don't want to hear this! You're being the biggest Scottish bubble brain I've ever met! And I'm the bubble popper pin so POP! There it goes you dafty airhead of a Scotsman-ergh! We're your family, Duncan! We're Minnie's family! She's got a home here and she knows what this place is like, you canna come waltzin' in 'ere and doin' a runner with her!" Lexie held Minnie to her as Duncan replied, "You suggested to me about going off an' leaving her with you. I did that an' look; she's so attached to everyone here! She doesn't even recognize me as her flesh an' blood! You told me Lili would want me to move along, _and for the most part I have_. You told me I should go and make Min and me a new life. An' soooo I'm planning on taking her to New Zealand with me..."

"Over my dead body you will," Lexie stood up from the chair with Minnie in her arms and snapped out at Duncan, "You won't be taking her back with you so write your friends and tell them so! Tell them where to shove it up their keysta and blow it out of their ears! I'm taking her up for a nap...if I find her missing from her cot within hours, I will hunt you down like a stag on gaming party day and hang yer corpse out to dry! You got me? You betta! Excuse me."

Lexie motherly trotted off with Minnie in her arms and way from Duncan. Duncan looked at, Archie and then Golly for 'how to handle Lexie' advice, as Archie spoke up, "Well that went well, didn't it?"

"No it didn't Archie. She's plain cross with me, even when I took her suggestion three months ago. Gol, you were beyond right...I know leaving Min was wrong and I came back. This is all rubbish, Lexie getting this way is all rubbish!"

"I'll talk to her Duncan." Archie spoke right up again, "For now just steer clear of her, it's mostly those baby hormones...Lexie just wants what's best for Minnie,"

"She's my daughter, Archie and I want what's best for her too."

"Yes, I know this...but getting through to Lexie, you know this Duncan, is going to be really hard to do. She's grown extremely close to Minnie since Lili died and you left, she's taken her under her wing..."

Duncan grumbled "I know that," under his breath and stalked out of the room just as Claire passed him in the hall, "You look like someone shot your dog? What's wrong?"

"I wish that were the case if I had a dog! Everything is wrong, Claire. Apparently, I cannot do right!" Duncan sighed, hung his head and cradled it in his hands as he had parked him self on the front foyer steps. Claire carrying a garbage bag set it down and then sat her self beside Duncan.

"You're going to be okay you know..."

"I just wanted to come back, start something fresh and new with Minnie...I told, I told Emily that I'd bring Minnie back and go back to the vineyard for work."

"Emily?" Claire asked with a very soft smile, "Girlfriend?"

"Not exactly girlfriend, if you know what I mean... she's a girl but a friend," Duncan explained as his brows went up at the girl part and down at the friend bit to Claire.

"Okay, so you write her, tell her you're having difficulties at home and you're not sure about coming back...tell her you need a couple weeks to get a clear decision if she can give you that..." Claire advised as Duncan's face remained puzzled, "What's wrong?"

"The thing is I'm not really sure I want to leave."

"Okay, so you write Emily a note and tell her how you're feeling and that you won't be returning back to New Zealand for the sake of Minnie and then tell her that you're really sorry," Claire smiled, leaned in, and placed a hand on Duncan's, "She very lucky to have a friend like you and if she appreciates you, she'll understand completely why you can't leave Glenbogle, right?"

Claire released Duncan's hand, gave his back a pat, grabbed the garbage bag and slung it over her shoulder before taking off for the kitchen to return to clean up duty with Ewan. Duncan then let out to himself, "Right."

Paul entered the front foyer, as he glanced at Duncan and then walked right past him. Duncan decided to take matters into his own hands, "Paul."

Paul stopped short in the middle of the hall, and turned right around on the balls of his feet. Paul paused as he didn't want Duncan to pick another fight with him so he noted with caution, "I'm under strict instructions to stay away from you..."

"I know, I know."

"No you don't know. You're being daft wanting to take Minnie away from Lexie's care. She's done a lot for you, Duncan and it doesn't matter if Minnie thinks I'm her Dada or not_. I'm not her father and you are._ Instead of getting all bent out of shape with me, think about the consequences of taking Minnie away from a place, a place that all she knows. You can throw another punch at me if you like, but I'm right and you know this. I heard you talking to Claire just now. If you're unsure about leaving, then why go? You know leaving is a big risk...and that's why you're uncertain. I've been there Duncan, I've been around the block or two and Archie was very fortunate to give us _both_ a roof to live under..." Paul then darted off down the hall, relieved to get what he had to say to Duncan, of his chest.

Duncan stood there, he could have gone after Paul and actually disagreed with everything he just said, probably could have thumped him again...but Duncan didn't do it..._in fact he actually agreed with him_. Duncan sighed, as he then took off up the steps and towards his room.

Duncan walked inside, and started to go through his junk drawer and then this luggage before finally setting his eyes and his fingertips of a photo of Emily. It was actually Emily caught completely off guard sporting a silly mug, sticking her tongue out at him and waving her arms for him to go away. Duncan had snapped that photo one night while working late in the tavern. He then opened his sporran on his kilt and pulled out an address of the vineyard...well it was a brochure and actually Duncan was on it.

Duncan parked himself on the bed after opening the nightstand drawer. He now had a pen and a pad in his lap as he stared at the photo of Emily and the brochure and began to write...

Lexie had set Minnie down for a nap on her cot as the twins slept in their beds too. She nestled up all three children with their blankets, kissed all of their heads, and then sat her self down in a rocking chair in the corner of the room. As her mind then floated off to the day of the twins first birthday..._Lili was alive, Duncan was ecstatic to be a father to an almost six month Minnie and they were very happy together—they were all happy together like in a fairytale land. It was a beautiful day on the beach of the loch as Molly had set up many parasols for shade and there was a table full of goodies, a punch bowl, and also grown up drinks..._

_"Over there!" Lexie directed as she pointed out where Lili should set down the presents. Lili laughed, "I got it!"_

_"Duncan! Bring out the cake, will ya? Don't eat any of the frosting! Our guests will be here soon..." Lexie hollered out, as Duncan waved and gave a nod of his head. _

_"It's going to be fine, Lexie. This is going to be the best birthday party for Jayne and Wayne ever! What a fantastic idea for it to be on the beach!" Lili shouted out aloud as Molly nodded her head in agreement, "We had Archie's 30th birthday celebration on the beach...it was such a lovely day."_

_"I bet it was! I hope my 30th is special too!" Lili chanted as she set down gifts on a table while Minnie was in a front carrier fast asleep. _

_"I'm sure it will be! Of course, we'll be probably having it inside since December is too cold for the beach!" Lexie laughed right back as Archie came walking down the path with the twins, "Here are the birthday babes now!"_

_Lexie picked up Jayne and Archie latched onto Wayne...Duncan came scaling down the path with the birthday cake as Paul and Golly followed right behind. Killwillie in his boat came floating by as he parked it on a dock not too far away. Killwillie climbed right out with an armload of presents "Look at that Santa came early," Lili joked as Paul and Golly took off to help Killwillie with the gifts. _

_"It is my duty to unveil these since Hector isn't here to do so. I know he'd be thrilled to see the twins make it to their first birthday,"_

_"For Hector to be marveled about anything other than his special malt whiskey is a novel thought," Molly smiled, "Hello Killwillie, good of you to join us! Such a lovely day for a party..."_

_"In deed it is..."_

_Golly had his pipes handy and ready to play a tune as Lexie smiled and nodded to him, "Go for it, the twins love your classy music, don't you know?"_

_Golly started off playing right along before..._

Lexie awoke to the pipes while sitting in the rocking chair and smiled up at Archie. Archie smiled back, "Taking a nap while on the job? Or just sitting watch like a guard dog incase Duncan runs off with Minnie?"

"Hi. I dozed off, my body is still adjusting to the pregnancy, I s'pose..." Archie knelt down before Lexie, "You feel all right?"

"I'm fine. I had a dream..."

"Dream?"

"I think it was a dream or memory of when the twins turned one..."

"I remember that day. It was so sunny out and warm. Of course Killwillie trying to get into his boat and falling head first into the loch was..."

"Classic..." Lexie laughed, "I miss those days."

"I know you don't want Duncan to take Minnie."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I think we should."

"I don't want too," Lexie replied quietly and then concluded, "Arch, I need her just like I need you and twins. She's like another daughter and for Duncan to just say he's going to up and snatch her away, rips my heart out of me."

"I understand, but she's?"

"No, you don't understand,"

"Lex, I do." As Jayne stirred in her bed making a couple sounds, as if Archie and Lexie were going to wake her up just as Archie suggested and helped Lexie up from the rocking chair, "Let's talk about this in the hall."

"There's nothing more to say, Arch, if Duncan takes her it like cutting off my right arm to save my left. She's the only connection to Lili that I have got." Lexie traveled down the hall to the bedroom. Archie sighed and followed her into the room, "You know, think about Lili in this case, would she want Duncan sticking around here if he's got a good job lined up in New Zealand where he'd care for Minnie. He said he had friends..."

"Since when does Duncan have friends aside from us?" Lexie asked as she gathered up her mother's book and then a blanket from the closet.

"What are you doing?" Archie eyed his wife very carefully...

"I'm taking some time to think, that's what I'm doing," Lexie announced as she packed a small bag.

"You're not taking my watch dog idea that seriously, are you?" Archie asked swiftly as Lexie nodded her head, "No, I'm going to go think..."

"Lexie you can do it in our bedroom or in the twins' room...I can warn people to give you some privacy..."

"I want to go where no one will find me. I'm tired Arch, I need a break, not from you, just my room is gone since Nigel has it now...my parents are still driving me crazy—all of this baby nonsense is just as maddening...every time I turn around Mum keeps asking me when I'll talk to Alex or when I'll apologize to him or you shouldn't be doing that because of the baby... and now with Duncan wanting to take Minnie away, I need space," Lexie breathed as she walked past Archie with a bag on her shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Archie traveled right behind her in the hall, "Do you want dinner? You know you have to eat for the baby!"

"Away Archie, like I said before to think! Dun worry 'bout me or the wee muffin—I'm not going off to scale the walls of the house, just to rest in peace and quiet on me own..." Lexie trotted off again, leaving her husband in the hall as Archie sighed and looked at the ceiling and said as if he were speaking to 'the almighty', "Why? Why do you have to make life so complicated?" Before he reentered the bedroom, as he could have chased after Lexie, demand her to talk, but he valued giving her some space since at least she wasn't upset with him or he didn't think she was. Archie knew Lexie was just off to hide in the castle and he'd find her in any nook and cranny when it came to be dinner time...

Hours later, Molly sat in the kitchen as she fed the twins their dinner and Pamela smiled and watched silently. Jayne and Wayne nibbled away on pasta and sauce as Molly continued to 'play airplane' making noises and zooming the spoons to the twins' mouths. Pamela laughed aloud at their smiles and covered up 'orange' saucy faces.

"You're wonderful with them and boy do I love them both," Pamela replied as Molly continued to shovel in the food into the twins.

"For a woman having had three children, I can only imagine how busy Lexie will be once the new baby arrives."

"That's awhile away, where's my daughter anyway?"

"Well, she's due in August, and the twins will already be over two by then...two, can you imagine two? Our grandbabies will be two years old?" Molly replied sweetly, "Archie was going to feed Jayne and Wayne since he's giving Lexie some space, anyway, she'll be back on duty later on."

"Space? My daughter needs space?"

Molly smiled, patted the twins heads and tread carefully over the subject of the whereabouts of Lexie, "Nothing to worry about, we're all entitled to it aren't we? A little 'mother' space? And I don't mind feeding the twins as they are fun."

"I s'pose, she could use the rest, Lexie still isn't certain she wants the twins or the new one on the way to become attached to Alex and I," as Pamela sighed and didn't pry further into Lexie's whereabouts and Molly looked over her way.

"I wouldn't worry about it, dear. We know our Lexie, perhaps she will come around before your visit is over?"

"I hope you're right, Molly. I'm glad they at least enjoy the car..."

"About the car, I didn't tell them."

"It's okay. I haven't said anything about my book to Lexie."

"I still think it's marvelous that you wrote it," Molly winked while she fed the last spoonful to Jayne and Wayne as Pamela got up to get a cloth to wash the twins' faces and hands with...

"I'm happy I wrote it. The publisher wants more...my editor wants more...but I dedicated the book to both Archie and Lexie and I can't imagine writing another one..."

"Well, give it time. I'm sure you'll come up with something else that's just as romantic," Molly soothed.

"I really just want Lexie to get along with Alex again..." Pamela sighed and stopped wiping the twins' faces just as Molly grabbed a box of cereal and placed bits in front of the twins as they sat in their high chairs and started to gobble them up while sipping milk from sippy cups.

"Lexie and I are cut from the same cloth in that way. I had an estranged father, as he showed up in Glenbogle when Jamie was two and Lizzie was just a wee baby...and Archie was still floating out in the cosmos somewhere."

"And what did you do?"

"I told Hector to tell him to get lost, cut his losses, go back to London, and deal with his life without me," Molly spoke wisely as Pamela listened and smiled, "But then I got thinking, do I want my children to grow up without a grandfather...of course, Hector did as I had asked of him and tried to chase my father out of here with a B.B. gun claiming he was Bonnie Prince Charlie and that he was infringing upon Scottish Independence and the castle will not cater to the English needs or something of that sort—I don't know, normally he'd play English than Scottish when impersonating war games—but then again he just loved guns—oh well, under the bridge, all of that water, I s'pose! Basically he told my father 'hush up and go before I do something drastic to you and you will regret it.'"

Pamela laughed, "What did he do?"

"My father, well, he didn't leave and down right refused...and so he got shot between the eyes and then in the rump! Hector waltzed right off with the B.B. gun over his shoulder, all proud of him self and tried to pull me along with him. As my father lie dramatically in the middle of the driveway, thinking the world was coming to an end, I decided...I needed him. I was also terribly tired of having rows with him about leaving me at a young age and that my children should get to know him."

Molly finished telling one of her stories to Pamela, who in turn sighed, "I wish Lexie would come 'round like she did for me years ago...for Alex's sake."

"I bet she will, I really do." Molly smiled as Pamela smiled back...

"Just make sure Lexie doesn't get her hand on Hector's B.B. gun..." Pamela remarked with a laugh.

"Deal," Molly compromised as the women continued to tend to their grandchildren.

**Chapter 13-Dealing with each other**

Lexie sat quietly poised in a chair, wrapped up in an old wool blanket, with her mother's book cradled in her hands and with her feet resting upwards on an old trunk. She relaxed, sighed as she was almost halfway through the whole novel, and had spent hours on her own. Her stomach let out a couple rumbles as she tipped the biscuit box to find it empty.

"Wee one, you hungry? Me too..." Lexie decided to set her feet down on the old floor. It wasn't so bad in the highest tower of the castle as she had come up here numerous times, thanks to Molly for showing her, to think about her and Archie or her and her mother or sometimes not to think at all, "I wonder what Ewan is bringing for supper..."

Just as Lexie's stomach growled again, there was a knock at the tower door...Lexie put a bookmark in the novel and kept the blanket wrapped around her shoulders as she tip toed over the to door, "Ewan, dinner, great...Archie?"

Lexie opened the tower door to see her husband standing there with a tray of food and a flower on top, "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?"

"Your husband."

"Your husband who?"

"Your husband has come to deliver you some dinner, it's freezing up here, Lex, why don't you just come down stairs and eat in the dinning room with the rest of the family?"

"How did you find me up here anyway?"

"Ewan gave it away, also he wasn't sure how'd he'd serve you and feed the family at the same time..." Archie winked as Lexie rolled her eyes, "Next time I'll inform him to just leave the tray by the door and then I'll get it." Archie eyed the open window as he peeked into the room with the tray, "Why's the window open?"

"Because I needed some air since it's stuffy in here and I happen to like star gazing in the evening...anyway, Mr. Laird, thanks for the grub, maybe you should shove off now?"

"Not so fast, I came to visit...I haven't been up here in a long time..."

"Welcome to my humble hide away, actually at one point, Molly's too, as she told me," Lexie added and parked herself back down on her seat and Archie brought the food over to her.

"At least you've made it somewhat cozy. This used to be Uncle Donald's room," Archie replied as he knew of his Uncle Donald only because his father would tell him stories about his brother and one time Archie and Jamie were playing 'Hide and Go Seek' with Hector and he found them in the tower late one afternoon a long time ago.

"Well, he's not here and I have over the years, moved in—well, sorta, before your mother gave me Hector's room and then I gave it to Nigel."

"I see, Lex, come back down stairs...at least lemme get you into bed and I can barricade the door so no one would bother you..."

"Now who's the watch dog, Mr. Laird?"

"I'm only looking out for the best interest of Mrs. Laird and my child to be...what's that, what are you reading?" Archie's eyes wandered around the room and then to the book that Lexie had set aside on the old trunk.

"My mother, you'd never guess, wrote a romance story."

"Oh really?" Archie glanced at the book curiously.

"Love story about a Laird in Scotland..."

"Sounds kinda familiar."

"It's actually very well written. I haven't been able to put the book down." Lexie kept talking about the book and Archie took the conversation on a detour...

"Lexie, Duncan's pretty miserable since you let into him down in the children's playroom. He feels kinda bad..."

"As he should..."

"Lex, he might not take Minnie with him to New Zealand,"

"He might do it just to spite me,"

"Duncan, is a grown up, as much as I hate to admit it, and I doubt he'd do anything of the sort to you."

"Archie, I love Minnie, I just don't want her to go."

"It's alright to express utmost concern, Lex, but it's not alright to try to make the decision for Duncan. He is her father, you know..."

"I know."

"As for Paul, I told him to stay away from Duncan and to politely leave Minnie be for the time being and well..."

"You upset him?"

"I don't know. Personally Paul felt relieved that I finally stepped in. Duncan and Paul never got along after Lili's passing—I'm actually tired of all the 'lovers and haters' tension going on around here. I tried to get them to talk about stuff, but they are the ones..."

"In charge of a friendship or not."

"Exactly. It's like neither one can see straight as far as the other's well being is a concern. I could only imagine Lili would want them to get along right? Instead of fighting over Minnie, they really should just work together and strike common ground for her sake."

"Well, I'll emerge from my hideout after I eat, you want?"

Archie grinned, "No, I'm gonna go join everyone down for dinner, you sit in peace." Archie placed a couple kisses to Lexie's brow as he was relieved to find her in a much cheery mental state and left her to finish her dinner on her own.

"Thanks Arch."

"No problem...just please don't fall asleep up here...I'm kinda scared of this place at night and coming to your rescue might be a little much," Archie admitted and gave Lexie a face of fright as she laughed, "You afraid of the dark?"

"Only boogieman, this tower at night and when you're not with me..." Archie smiled and kissed Lexie and then left the room. Lexie settled her self in front of her dinner just as another knock came at the tower door. Lexie sighed, set her spoon down for her soup and walked over saying, "Missed me already, aye?"

"Of course I do," Alex replied as Lexie's face dropped but she didn't form a smug expression she just sighed again, "What do ya want?"

"To have a word?" Alex asked insistently as Lexie let him in as his eyes set on Pamela's book, "I see you're reading..."

"Aye, what's it to you?"

"Lexie, I don't come to bicker,"

"Then why are you here and you just called me Lexie," Lexie pointed out her father calling her something other than 'Ally'.

"That is your name now, isn't it?"

"Make this quick, my bean is hungry and so am I," Lexie spoke of the baby just as Alex smiled, "Lexie, I want us to be friends and I'm not asking to be your father again...I just want to chat with you."

Lexie paused as her eyes went to the dinner and then her father, "Alex, let me eat and you talk..."

Alex sat down on an old crate as Lexie sat down in her chair again with her dinner before her on the trunk.

"I wasn't good at it, at being a father and I know this. I made some mistakes, but I had to leave you for your safety..."

"Go on,"

"I have marks on my arms, my legs. I did have mobsters after me from Russia...if I didn't leave you and your mother, well, it could have ended a lot worse, if you get what I mean..."

Lexie wiped her mouth with her napkin and sighed, "I read most of Mum's book, it doesn't let either of you off the hook for my completely messed up childhood...but it actually makes me proud to know my mother is getting her life together and starting it with good money and not dirty."

"That's?"

"Save it, just lemme eat, go down join the others...I know what you've said and what you mean...I needed my time, why do you think I'm up here?"

"Training to become batwoman, may haps?" Alex joked as his brows rose and Lexie laughed.

"I'm not hanging onto life by a string yet am I? I didn't think so aye-ther. Ah, go now," Lexie sighed with a laugh and then as Alex was about to leave Lexie added with a secret beam, "Dad."

Alex walked out with a small genuine smile on his face as it was just the beginning for the father/daughter pair on the road to recovery.

_see the storm is broken__in the middle of the night__nothing left here for me__it's washed away__the rain pushes__the buildings aside_

That evening, Susan wasn't talking to Paul. Paul finally grew tired of her ignoring him as she sat at her pc typing up the latest article. Paul sighed, set down an outdoor magazine about Alaska and then replied, "Are you still upset about the party?"

_the sky turns black__the sky__wash it far__push it out to sea__there's nothing left here__for me_

Silence.

Susan continued to type with her head phones on...as music came out from the stereo and into her ears...

_i watch it lift up to the sky__i watch it crush me__and then i die__speak to me baby__in the middle of the__ night__pull your mouth__close to mine_

"Suz?" Paul tapped her shoulder and set his head on top of hers. Susan sighed and pulled out the headphones from her ears.

"What?"

"You're not still a bit..."

"Paul, I'm over it. You made a real mess of Minnie's birthday party. I know Minnie and you have become inseparable but Duncan is here now. He is her father and he should be allowed to make important decisions for them both without people giving him a hard time." Susan cast her eyes upon Paul and stood up from the chair.

"You think he should take her to New Zealand."

"No course not, I think Minnie belongs here just as much as the rest of us but I know what it's like to have someone tell me what's best for Nigel. I have done all of the moving around before..." Susan assured as Paul sat on the end of the bed.

_i can see the wind coming down__like black night__so speak to__ me__like the winds outside__it's broken up, pushing us__hear the rain fall__see the wind come to my eyes_

"I don't like the idea."

"Of course you don't. Duncan makes that huge decision, not you." Susan parked herself down at the end of the bed, "Maybe one day, we'll consider another baby, we've talked about this before..."

"Another one? How about a house first?"

"House is nice, yes, mind you I'm not that old and neither are you..."

_see the storm broken__now nothing__speak to me baby__in the middle of the night_

"I'm pushing 40, Susan."

"I'm not and I still have some life in me for another child...one that we could raise on our own. Nigel used to pester me all the time about why he was an only child and now, things are different...he's going to be 12 and I could handle another baby..."

"Your career?"

"What about it? I work most of the time out in the field, Paul."

"I don't know there's a real age gap between Nigel and a baby..."

"You were suggesting this baby idea weeks ago..." Susan laughed at how Paul's face went into deep thought.

_speak to me__hold your mouth to mine__'cause the sky is breaking__it's deeper than love__i know the way you feel__like the rains outside__speak to me_

"Suzy, we'll see about it...I'm just not sure I like Duncan doing something this daft. Bad enough he left Minnie here for months on end and now..."

"Paul,"

"What?"

"Let it go, let what ever issues you have with Duncan go," Susan smiled, planted a kiss on Paul and then made steps back to her desk just as Paul reeled her into him by latching on her arm and replying with afterthought, "Maybe the baby idea isn't a bad one..."

A day later...

"Yanno, I was thinking, maybe I could take any post to the post centre?" Duncan asked as he peeked, cleared his throat for the third time to get Archie's attention and then set foot into the library as Archie looked up from accounting books and figures on his laptop.

"Well, that's nice of you to offer, but I have to go to town to see Lizzie, do you have something to send off?" Archie peered over to Duncan as he bowed his head and opened up his sporran as a crumpled air mail letter addressed to New Zealand sat in his hands...

"Aye,"

"Well, Duncan, I'd be happy to mail it for you really."

"Right. Um, okay, ah..." Archie held out his hand for the letter and Duncan placed it down on Archie's palm, well half of it as the other half was still in his hand. Archie went to grab it away, Duncan held on as Archie said, "Duncan, if you want it to be mailed, you kinda have to let go of it."

"Uh, och sorry," Duncan let go of the letter just as it hit Archie's face, "I guess I'll be going...New Zealand?"

Duncan nodded, and Archie inquired, "You're really going aren't you?"

Duncan spoke right up without hesitation, "Och no...no. I'm not going. It's my resignation letter, aye. I need to stay for Minnie's sake. Me and her need to stay." Duncan's brows went up with 'need' and down with 'stay' and Archie gave Duncan a proud nod, "Good to hear then and I will send this on for you."

Duncan let out a smile and then replied, "Thank-you" before galloping out of the room. The corners of Archie's mouth went into a perfect grin, "You're very welcome I think."

Outside of the library door stood Paul, he had heard voices, Archie and Duncan as he was curious to know what was being said as he heard Duncan's clomp-pity boots coming his way, he decided to head for the nearest exit...but Duncan called out to him.

"Paul,"

"Aye, oh, it's you," Paul turned around to face Duncan who stood there, not looking for any kind of battle with him.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to be sticking around for quite awhile."

"Really?"

"Aye, anyway, we've been through—a lot and well, I listened to what you said the other day. Anyway, I'm not taking Minnie away from anyone here."

"Good to hear it," Paul spoke up again, "Then wee Minnie is lucky to have her father home? Good to hear word you're not off and leaving her again."

Paul then turned on the balls of his feet with a smart smile and walked away as Duncan's face lifted and then dropped again...he started to ponder if what Paul had said about Minnie was true and if he was sincere about him not leaving... Duncan sighed as he saw Minnie in the playroom watching him through the gate...

"Hi," as Duncan's left cheek dimple formed and Minnie giggled 'in hello back' as her own left cheek dimple formed too.

The sky is broken by Moby J


	7. Parts 14 and 15

**Chapter 14-Meeting up everywhere! ****J**

On St. Valentines Day—February 14th-about three weeks later...

Archie decided to take a stroll around the village and clear his head, well, he wanted to just get outdoors in the fresh air and decided he'd also take sometime to drop in on his dear sister down at the shop too. While traveling towards the shop, he heard his name being called out, "Hello Archie!"

Archie turned as he noted Fergal and then Katrina also strolling down the lane, "Katrina? Fergal, what are the both of you doing down this way?"

"Came down from Inverness to see Xavier," Katrina spoke up before Fergal could say anything about their soon and impending wedding plans...

"Look, both of you, I'm really sorry about Minnie's party weeks ago..." Archie began to apologize as Katrina spoke up again, "Don't worry Archie, sorry for leaving so abruptly..."

"It was just an old feud between Duncan and Paul...I tried really hard to help push them to resolve it months upon months ago..."

"But it never happened?" Fergal replied as Archie shook his head 'no'.

"Archie, nice to see you, we've got to get going..."

"Where you off too?" Archie asked as Katrina and Fergal gave him a look and Fergal replied, "The sleeper to pick up my mum and brother."

"Oh really? Marvelous! They must be looking forward to visiting the Highlands?" Archie spoke right up with a smile.

"Yeah, they are," Fergal still didn't mention the impending elopement as Katrina had asked him to keep it quiet weeks ago and on their 'to be wed' day...

"Good, have dinner at the house with us all, it's the least I can do after the disaster children's party weeks ago...bring Xavier, Trina and your mother and brother, Fergal..." Archie suggested diplomatically as Katrina and Fergal gave him a sideways look...

The anticipated by Archie and Fergal words flew out of Katrina's mouth, "Are you sure Lexie would be okay with this?"

Archie smiled, knowing full well, Lexie wouldn't be okay with it but he'd have a word with her about it before Katrina, Fergal and his family arrived, "She will be, shall we say 6pm-dinner out at the house?"

"Great," Fergal replied with a nod of his head, "See you at 6pm, Archie," as he carted Katrina away. Fergal waved Archie on who shrugged his shoulders and shouted, "OK, Good then! We'll catch up on the happenings then!" Katrina gave Fergal a maddening glance, "What's with you? We've been planning a small wedding for weeks at Xavier's...I called Rev. Alice she could only do it tonight...your mother and Kieran don't know yet...and now you're accepting Archie's invite?"

"Katrina, Archie's being Archie. I accepted because it would be nice for my mother and Kieran to see where I had been working when I met you. As for getting married, don't you want your friends there as well?"

"Fergal, it's impossible to tell them...Archie's not my friend, nor Lexie..."

"Could have fooled me about the friend bit—what about Lizzie being there—you told her didn't you? And why is it impossible to tell them we're tying the knot on Valentine's Day of all days?"

Katrina still didn't care to explain what had happened between her and Archie, the teaching position mess, a few years ago and instead she just replied, "Lizzie knows we're getting married, Fergal, _yes I told my best friend_...fine, we'll go to dinner and tell Rev. Alice the elopement is off tonight and we'll just wed in Dublin like you mother seems to want so badly when we arrive...just Fergal, I really wanted to be married in..."

"Glenbogle, I know."

Katrina sighed and Fergal wrapped an arm around her and grinned, "Let's go to the sleeper...maybe we can marry after the dinner?"

"Great, you were suggestin' a drive thru wedding like we're having dinner in a fast food joint? _Fergal we're not having dinner at McDonalds and you don't go up to the ride up window and say, may we get a Minister to go—aside from burger, soda and a side order of French Fries_!"

"Yes we are having dinner-_but with the MacDonalds'_..." Fergal laughed as Katrina shook her head knowing what she had just said with a laugh, "Oh-you! Let's go!"

Archie finally made it to his mother's shop as he opened the door and the little bell above it rang out, making his 'presence' known a couple patrons smiled at the dashing laird and a customer that Lizzie rung up at the register smiled too, as she paid Lizzie, and Lizzie handed her a bag of goods, "Thank you for stopping by, Glynda!"

"Lizzie, I couldn't swing by with out visiting you at the shop. Your mother has done such a lovely job with it and I must say you and your brother have turned out so well..."

"That's very nice of you to say so, Glynda," Archie voiced from behind her as the older woman smiled again, "It's nice to see the laird takes care of his mother so well too..."

Archie smiled back and Glynda MacLean made way towards the door, "Good day Lizzie, nice to see you Archie...send regards to Molly."

"I remember that woman and she's still alive..." Archie laughed as he looked at Lizzie still smiling...

"You should, she changed your nappies...since she was our nanny." Lizzie laughed back as she then asked, "What are you doing in the village?"

"Can't a little brother visit his big sister for just cause or to chat with her about our childhood nursemaid? Okay, you win, Mugsy—your face will stay that way you know..." Lizzie crossed her eyes and stuck out her tongue at her brother and he added with another chuckle, "Mailing stuff for post,"

"Oh, helping hand please, lend one with those supplies?" Lizzie nodded to Archie the boxes beside him as she then climbed up a ladder. Archie then gave Lizzie supplies as she back stocked the shelves.

"I ran into Katrina and Fergal..." Archie hoped Lizzie would have some kind of information about the pair...and she did.

"Yeah, I know they came down from Inverness to visit Xavier, something about Fergal's mother and brother staying for a couple days since they were down south for a doctor's appointment."

"Oh?"

"Don't look surprised, Archie, I meant to ask them about their life altering change and how it was going?"

"What life altering change?" as Archie's curiosity peaked and Lizzie tossed him another smart look.

"Fergal's been off living with her as you know Katrina's still in Inverness teaching and she told me that Fergal asked her to marry him weeks ago."

"Did he? That's why he turned me down when I asked him about taking the head ranger job again on the estate?"

"Yes, Arch...pass me that painting, will you?" Archie passed Lizzie one of their mother's recent paintings to hang on a wall.

"What did Trina say?" Archie pried as Lizzie stared at the painting joyously, "Mother really has a great knack for painting doesn't she?"

"Lizzie..." Archie hated it when she went off course with their conversations about anything important...such as Katrina.

"Okay, okay, I was wondering when you'd ask, and she told him 'yes'. It happened so suddenly, but Katrina's really happy...they want a small, quiet and intimate ceremony..."

"Really?" Archie replied as a bicycle of thoughts shifted gears in his head, "Small, intimate and special?"

"Quiet, quaint and personal, Trina told me that..."

"Why didn't she say something to me too?"

"Perhaps she didn't want to burden you or upset Lexie...or..."

"We aren't exactly close as we once were, but she's Martha's godmother...she's kinda family?"

"Archie don't get any big ideas and muck any of this up for her. She's really happy..." Lizzie stared at her brother...

"Who said anything about mucking up her wedding? I want her happy too...we've had some issues in the past...but she should have told me, this is Katrina we're talking about, are we not?"

"Archie feels like she's upsetting your wife every time she comes round to the house. Do you blame her for not wanting to tell you in person?"

"I know Lexie gets overwhelmed but I did invite Katrina and Fergal over to the house tonight..."

"Does Lexie know?"

"No, but she will and it's not a bad thing...don't look at me that way like I'm some dizzy-headed fool, sister."

"Good of you to invite them. I know Katrina misses the house...and I'm tired of the childish antics, I know something happened between you, Lexie and Katrina...but it should stay in the past, right?"

"Well, yes...Katrina does miss the house, does she?" Archie quipped as Lizzie tossed him another witty look, "Of course she does."

Archie's mind started to ponder, and Lizzie asked, while climbing down from the ladder, quizzically, "What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing, I'll see you at home for dinner, right?" Archie smiled, whistled and walked towards the shop...

"Little brother, you better not be up to something..."

"I'll meet you at home, Lizzie." As Archie walked out of the shop and waved at Lizzie one last time.

Lexie paced outside of the library as she listened as intently as she could to what Archie was saying on the phone. She could make out he was talking about inviting someone else to dinner, but she couldn't figure out whom and finally after he hung up the receiver in the cradle, she bolted into the room...

"Who else is coming for dinner?" Lexie managed to say as Archie sent her a warm, fuzzy feeling look, "A surprise or two or three..."

"Archie..."

"Lex, I took it upon ourselves..."

"You mean yourself..."

"Okay, myself, to invite Katrina and Fergal to dinner..."

"Here? At the house tonight?" Lexie asked confused as her warm and fuzzy feeling fleeted away and dread flooded in. Lexie then started to wonder who he had been on the phone with and it wasn't Katrina or Fergal, but someone else...

"Yes, tonight. Look, Lex, Katrina and Fergal are getting married..." Archie started to explain, while two unknown eavesdroppers, one under the desk and the other behind curtains listened in on the goings of Archie and Lexie's soon heated debate.

"That's great for them. But, Arch, why invite her or them to dinner here at the house?"

"Because it's the right thing to do..."

"Archie," Lexie sent him a warning look, "The last time you did the right thing..."

"This isn't about an old teaching position which may I remind you, Katrina didn't take, Lexie. This is about a couple getting married who we both know and I as the laird and I did talk this one over with Paul...has a duty to..."

"Your duty is to keeping our family safe and together..." Lexie groaned aloud.

"Lex, it's the right thing to do, trust me. I don't know how else to persuade you, but Katrina and Fergal should come to dinner..."

The first eavesdropper under the desk, wanted to sneeze, and tried to hold it in as the second eavesdropper behind the curtains, held onto the skeleton keys that were in Archie's possession ever since he became laird, and in hopes to not drop them...

Lexie fed up with Archie walked out of the library just in the nick of the first eavesdropper's time...

"Alexandra, don't walk away from me!"

"Maybe if you'd listen, I wouldn't! Who were you on the phone with?"

"I—I..." Archie couldn't say without ruining his surprise idea, "I can't say..."

"You won't say!"

Meanwhile, the eavesdroppers made them selves known in the room to each other...one from behind the curtain helped the one under the desk as they tiptoed out of the room and through another side door, hearing all of Archie's surprise plan aside from the heated quarrel which still continued out in the hallway and then they reentered the library.

"Lexie, they are coming no matter what!"

"Well, maybe I shouldn't be here then!"

"You're being ridiculous of course you should be there, for a matter of fact, with bells on!"

"Archie MacDonald I hate surprises especially surprise guests and dinners and you can take those bells and!" Lexie stormed out of the room again and visibly upset just as Lizzie approached her, "You all right Lexie?"

"Your brother, the daft ring leader he is, demands I attend not a dinner but a three ring circus with Katrina and Fergal as the front an' center act! Oh and need I point out, I'm meant to dress up in fruity-fruit loop circus clown get-up to keep everyone blasted brill-happy!" Lexie cast her eyes towards the library door and shouted aloud so her husband would hear her and Archie yelled out in response, "Alexandra, I don't care if you sit stark naked in a jumper suit at that table and starve, _you will be joining us for dinner!"_

"Fine, you hairy, scary, laird ship-have it your way-I'll be sure to not wear my under-bloomers or anything else for that matter! Maybe _that _would scare Katrina away!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Archie hollered from the library, before realizing, his wife, probably would call his bluff and got slightly worried. Lexie ripped at him from the hall, "An' ye're supposed to know me so well!" and then tromped away, as she passed Molly and Lizzie, before running up the stairs.

"Lexie," Molly replied but her daughter in law stomped off...just as concerned Archie came out into the hall...

Archie grumbled and then sighed, "Sorry, mother, Lizzie, she just gets me wound up like a top when she doesn't listen to me..."

"Its okay, you're a good son, Archie. Can we do anything for you?" Molly insisted as she looked to her daughter as Lizzie peered back at her.

"No, just make sure Lexie is at dinner since I think I'll be sleeping alone tonight. Rapunzel's become partial to the highest tower of the house, and I know she'll sleep there! And you know maybe I'll just cut off her hair and leave her locked up, up there too!" Archie muttered, getting only more frazzled with how impossible Lexie was about mending fences with Katrina and having a nice 'friendly' dinner party. Archie sighed and shook his head before walking back into the library. Lizzie and Molly smiled at each other...

**Chapter 15-Dinner for many and not just for two**

Moments later...

Lizzie sat in the kitchen at the table just as Lexie stormed right in. Lizzie could tell her sister in law was still very angry with her brother. Lexie stepped right in and started to take over Ewan's dinner preparations...Ewan stood there wide eyed wondering what had gotten into her as it was something Lexie normally didn't do to him unless he was bound to blow up the kitchen.

"Mrs. Lexie, you okay?"

"No, I'm not, thanks for asking..."

"Think it's wise to be using a knife right now? You still look awful," Lizzie replied, in hope of a witty remark of 'Gee thanks' from Lexie, but got nothing, and then insisted, "Maybe you better give Ewan back his job?" as Lexie stopped trying chopping vegetables with a cased up right hand and wrist and gave the knife to Ewan. Lexie was lost but replied, "Sorry Ewan and no, you haven't destroyed the kitchen in weeks."

"It's all right."

"It's Archie isn't it?" Ewan picked up on everything...

"Aye, twiddle-dummer has this canary of an idea to invite Katrina for dinner..."

"Katrina and Fergal and his mother and his brother, oh and Xavier too..." Lizzie corrected as Lexie sighed, "All of them too?"

"And a partridge in a pear tree," Ewan joked, "Okay so it's dead grouse for dinner and no tree included and not a partridge, but aye close enough..."

Lizzie laughed, but Lexie didn't...she was still stressed out.

"Maybe you and I should go get the wine for dinner—something old and relaxing to our taste buds?" Lizzie suggested as she decided to find something for Lexie to do while they chat about her brother and what he had done now.

"Sounds okay," Lexie shrugged as Lizzie put her arm around Lexie and they strolled out of the room to the hall towards the wine cellar.

Meanwhile, Katrina, Fergal and company arrived at the house at 6pm on the button. Molly hugged and welcomed Katrina as she had Duncan lead the guests into the sitting room and Molly took Katrina under her wing...

"It's splendid to see you Katrina. I figured since it's a special night with you being here, you'd pick out the wine?" Molly hinted as they walked down the hallway...

Susan heard voices coming from the wine cellar as she decided to check the dusty old place out as she called out, "Hello?"

"Hi!" Lizzie yelled back, surprised to hear Susan.

"What are you doing down here?" Susan laughed when a cloud of dust popped up into the air, and cobwebs glistened after Lexie pulled a wine bottle out from a rack.

"Getting his gorgeousness a bottle of wine," Lexie grumbled as Susan forced a smile, "Oh,"

Lizzie stood there hoping Susan would nod her head and maybe leave...but she didn't get any of Lizzie's desperate looks behind Lexie's back and instead asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Susan, we're just fine!" Lizzie boasted as she gave Lexie a 'thump' on the back with her hand. Susan could tell her new friend acted rather oddly before and after her reply. However, before Susan could press for more information, they heard, "Down the hall, you remember dear?" It was Molly's coaching Katrina to walk down the hall and towards the wine cellar. Katrina then walked down the steps, and Lizzie walked towards her, "Trina!"

"Lizzie? Lexie? What's this? A wine tasting?"

"Or a bottle of crow tasting," Lexie muttered as Lizzie slipped past Katrina on the stairs after giving her a big hug, shoved her and then moving out from the doorway, quickly she closed the door, and with Archie's skeleton keys, locked the subjects of her scheme in! Molly smiled and gave Lizzie two thumbs up and then a hi-5 as they laughed and the mother/daughter pair ran down the hall.

"Um, I think we've been had," Katrina sighed as Lexie wanted to blow a fuse. She ran towards the door and started to knock hard and yell, "Lizzie! What is this about? It's locked! The damn door is locked!"

Susan sighed too, "Locked? Oh no, now I'm pretty sure that's why Lizzie looked at me funny for journeying in here."

Lexie's eyes narrowed, "Well she's got some explaining to do! Why and how did you get down here?" as she glared at Katrina.

"Molly asked me to pick out the wine for dinner."

"Oh for heaven's sake and you fell for it? We've been had by a mother/daughter scheme!" Lexie snapped, and then pointed a finger of blame at Katrina, "You're the one at fault!"

"How is this? My fault, I'm sure Lizzie or Molly will be back soon and will explain why they did this?"

"Because you're the one who showed up here and that's why you're at fault-doesn't matter, asked to bring wine to the dinner table, aye? Well, I have the damn bottle right here!" Lexie held the bottle in her hands, just as Katrina latched onto it, "Lemme carry it since you're still cased up."

"I don't need your help! I didn't invite you here!" Lexie snapped at Katrina and Katrina took it upon herself to try to take the bottle away as they began to play tug o' war over the wine bottle while poor Susan witnessed it all...

"Let go!" Lexie pulled...

"You let go!" Katrina yanked...

Back and forth the bottle went from Lexie to Katrina and Katrina to Lexie like they were fighting over a flag on a stick in the middle of a Clansman Challenge like Archie and an American named Joe once had, as Archie triumphantly won-well, in Lexie and Katrina's case, they continued to play tug o' war.

Susan tried to interrupt, "Look, it's just a bottle...calm down, please! Lexie! Ms. Finlay!"

"You can't have it!"

"Well, I was asked to get it!"

"So was I!"

"Ms. Finlay, Lexie..." Susan kept trying to but in and instead both dueling women turned to her, distracted and yelling out "shut up!" as the bottle then toppled out of both of the grasps and fell to the floor with a huge 'SMASH!'

"Now you've done it!" Lexie shouted as Katrina glared at her, "No, you're the one who was holding the bottle, you let go!"

"Oh for grimy sake, you both take my biscuit! Just get on with it and get a new damn bottle!" Susan exclaimed as she then realized her soundly gesture was a very bad idea because Katrina and Lexie fought over every wine bottle they both pulled out...

Katrina went for a bottle just as Lexie went for it and then 'CRASH!' down to the floor the bottle went...next Lexie would grab out for another bottle and then 'SMACK!' Katrina hit it out of her hands...both looked at each other like boxers in a ring. Lexie screeched, just as Katrina screamed and then they went straight for each other...Susan was appalled at the sight, two grown women in a cat fight; a fistful of golden curled hair in Lexie's firm grip, leading to a scream of Katrina. And fistful of Lexie's shirt in Katrina's grasp as she torn off Lexie's shirt sleeve and Lexie gave a Katrina a smug look and a growl and jammed Katrina right in the face with her arm cast as Katrina went down to the floor only to jump up again to go after Lexie one more time... RIP! POW! BAM! Susan whistled between her fingers as loud as she could, "What the Jiminy Crickety? _Stop it now!_ You're making a mess of your selves and there's glass everywhere!" as she forced herself to shove Katrina off of a now on the floor Lexie and stood iron tall between them.

"Lemme at her, Suzy and I'll rip her limbs off her body and then feed them to the wolves!" Lexie yelled as Katrina laughed and teased, "You and what pencil pushing army, Gympie!"

"You imp!" Lexie snapped back as she glared at Katrina after she nodded her head towards Lexie's cased wrist.

Susan then shouted, "That's ENOUGH!" as her eyes scanned Lexie while helping her off the floor as Lexie's shirt and pants were all messed up, her hair looked like she had stuck her fingers into an electric socket, and she breathed heavily, Susan replied, "Lexie you're pregnant, this isn't the time to get physical!"

Katrina grumbled, with wisps of her hair crookedly pulled out from her half ponytail on her head, her dress ruined by the wine, and then pulled herself together with her nose now up in the air, "Exactly, so stay away!"

Lexie was about to go after Katrina again, Susan stopped her, "Don't."

"I don't know what the hll happened with you both, but this is disaster-lee pointless! Ms. Finlay, you're a teacher, you punish kids for getting in brawls in your classroom don't you?"

"It's Katrina," Katrina decided her and Susan were over the introductions as Susan soundly added, "Care to explain to me why you chose now of all times to start a brawl an' with each other?"

"Tell her!" Lexie snapped as her eyes never left Katrina's, "Tell her how you tried to trick him! How you tried to get Archie to not marry me!"

"I didn't do any such thing!" Katrina disagreed as Susan spoke right up evenly, "I'll judge it, Katrina, just explain it to me..."

"Archie wasn't intended for Lexie at one point he was intended for me!" Katrina replied wearily as she wiped her bloody lip from where Lexie had walloped her in the face with her cased up arm.

"No..." Lexie shook her head...

"BUT I realized, back then after the dust settled and all-_ he wasn't in love with me!_" Katrina concluded as Lexie grumbled and Katrina replied, "It's true and you know it..."

"Okay, so what happened exactly?" Susan asked while still standing between them.

"It's hard to love someone who doesn't love you back who says 'what you and I had been wonderful but I'm still marrying her'. I came back here years ago for a teaching position at the school. I missed Glenbogle so I came back for an interview..."

"Archie was the deciding factor about that job! I told him to send you away!" Lexie snickered again and Susan tried to keep Lexie calm by raising her hands to silence her...

"You're still paranoid, Lexie! It didn't matter what I said to him...he had his mind made up to settle down with you! I didn't trick him out of marrying you. You're the tricky one, accusing him of playing games on you with me! I told him long ago how I felt about what we had lost and that I came back for the teaching job but it didn't mean the boyfriend was concluded—I might've wanted the boyfriend but I didn't get it now did I? No! So I decided to go because I couldn't bear the thought of you both married, so I left! I sacrificed my love for this place, this community and its people because of the both of you! And when I left I thought more about it, I felt terrible for acting like prissy schoolgirl chasing an unavailable boyhood crush and putting you all through pain!"

Katrina back away and sat down on the steps with a huge sigh, "I thought you had moved on. I thought you were past this...how big are you Lexie?"

Lexie groaned, "I didn't see past it because I feared you'd come back or he'd run away to you. Even when we married, and I said I had all I wished for, I still questioned why he didn't send you away..."

"I sent myself away! I thought the air was clear..."

"You thought wrong, didn't you?"

"See this!" Katrina held up her left hand and pointed out to the ring Fergal gave her...glittering of moonstones...as Lexie's eyes widened at the sight.

"I was supposed to get married tonight to Fergal! We've been secretly betrothed for weeks!" Katrina complained as her eyes narrowed in on Lexie, "Instead he decided we should come to dinner here! His mother, his brother, Xavier...my-our family is here at this dinner when they should be at Xavier's sitting still and watching Fergal and I exchange vows! The elopement went right out the window when the 'LAIRD had spoken' about having a dinner party! Fergal wanted to show his mother and brother where he spent time working and where he had court me for the first time!"

Lexie's face fell...she grew silent...Katrina really had moved on and Lexie was so wrapped up in the past and her self she hadn't noticed. Susan watched closely Lexie for a response...

"Oh."

"Yeah, Lexie, oh! I never wanted to tell anyone at this house we were getting married, do you want to know why? I didn't want it ruined, and now everything is! If Lizzie would come back I could get the heck out of your way!"

"No," Lexie disagreed feeling slightly guilty as she paused for quite awhile...

"No? Do you need more convincing on my part about why I'm overjoyed with my life now? No, you need convincing about why you should be happy and content with your life! How about two, Lexie? How about two bright as buttons children that you and Archie have created and yer new bump on the way? How about a home? You live in a spectacular over 400 year old castle in a very picture-perfect village with people who know who you are because you're the "Lady of Glenbogle', Alexandra MacDonald! You need more convincing? HUH? I'm?"

"Hush it and yer just jealous!" Lexie exclaimed and then shrugged, not feeling well about ripping into Katrina again, as she sat her self down on a wine crate. Susan heaved a sigh and sat her self down on a crate too. The women sat in a triangle from each other.

"Maybe once so, but I'm not now," as Katrina then ran out of words to say as she pulled out her half ponytail from her hair looked at her wrecked dress and groaned exasperatedly as she sat on the cellar steps.

"You really put a lot of thought in putting me where I belong, didn't you?" Lexie's mouth opened quickly said her reply and then closed immediately as Katrina's head gave a huge nod.

"I thought about it every day that I thought about Glenbogle and I refused to voice any of it until now. I felt terrible for betraying both of you. That's why I'm skipping town again..."

"What?" Lexie inquired as Susan continued to listen...

"I'm moving to Dublin with Fergal...that was another reason for getting married tonight, as we leave tomorrow..."

Everyone, all of Archie's guests, Paul, Nigel, Molly, Golly, Duncan, Lizzie and Martha all stood around the large dinning table dressed in their best clothes waiting for the missing persons to appear as the house bell rang and in came a woman, who called out, "Hello? Anyone there?"

Archie smiled and spoke up, "Excuse me,"

"Hello? Mr. MacDonald?" Archie stepped out into the front foyer from the formal dinning room to greet, Reverend Alice, or the Glenbogle town minister.

"Oh good of you to come, this way please," Archie walked Rev. Alice into the dinning room as he introduced her to everyone, except Molly.

"I assumed I would be marrying someone tonight as my appointment...Mr. Maclure?" as Rev. Alice looked at Fergal with some confusion.

"Ah, yeah, we were supposed to have dinner with Archie and family, aside from my mother, so we cancelled that 'wedding' bit..."

Mavis waved and said, "Hi,"

"And my brother and Xavier," Fergal signed to Kieran who waved 'Hello' with a smile on his face and Xavier added, "How do you do, Reverend?"

"Very well but baffled completely," Rev. Alice spoke up wondering what was going on.

"Hang on, I invited you for dinner as well, you see this dinner is a celebration, in honor of Fergal and Katrina's wedding night. The ceremony can happen here as long as it would be all right with the bride and groom."

Fergal's face dropped as his mind went gangbusters, "How did you know?"

"A wee bird told us the great news," Molly replied from across the table as she looked at Fergal.

"Sorry, Fergal, that bird be me." Lizzie replied across the table as Fergal then asked, "You sure?"

Archie nodded his head, "Yes,"

Mavis, Molly and Lizzie smiled at each other all excited, but then it registered within the mother/daughter pair that Lexie, Susan and Katrina were still locked in the wine cellar together...

"That's fine and all, but where's the bride?" Rev. Alice asked as no one but Molly and Lizzie knew that answer and instead said, "Let's have dinner shall we, I'm sure the women are off doing 'wedding' preparations."

Mavis replied, "Wedding preparations, with out me?"

Molly replied with a smile, "No worry, I'm sure she's saving something for you."

Paul then wondered, "Where's Susan?"

Lizzie shifted uncomfortably in her chair...

Archie eyed his mother peculiarly and decided it was okay for Golly to play the pipes and get the dinner started...as the guests sat down, Fergal then asked, "So Lexie is with Katrina, Molly? Is Susan with them?"

Archie sat in his chair, wondering what his mother was up to...and then he noticed Lizzie shift in her seat uncomfortably again and take sips of her water as Molly was put on spot.

"That's right."

"Oh really, and how long will Lexie, Susan, and Katrina be gone for? How long do wedding preparations take now a day?" Archie arched a brow at Molly.

"I don't know dear, you tell me, you're the one who just got married not so long ago. I'm not planning my wedding for at least another month..." Molly smiled and Mavis laughed, "I haven't planned a wedding in a very long time, but Kieran here is a Minister as he was ordained just last week."

Mavis smiled and Molly grinned back, "How marvelous!"

Mavis signed to her son, whom sat there smiling, _"See, being a Minister is a big deal...she just told you 'how wonderful it is'!"_

"Indeed it is!" Mavis replied back as Molly beamed again at Mavis and Kieran, who signaled, _"Thank-you."_

"He said, Thank-you," Fergal translated to Molly.

"He's very welcome," Molly winked, just as Archie cut right in...

"Excuse us just for a moment, mother. May I have a word with you?" Archie caught on, Lexie would never ever sit in the same room as Katrina unless coaxed and Archie couldn't talk her into it earlier that day, as his brain registered, _'Mother isn't that good of a sweet talker so she must be up to something.' _

Archie lead Molly out of the room, Lizzie stood right up from the table, "I need to be excused too..."

"What's going on and where are they?" Archie inquired immediately out in the hall.

"I don't know what you're talking about dear." Molly added with a nervous smile and then her eyes looked down towards the floor.

"You're lying," Archie added, "Your eyes always drop to the floor when you're telling me a fib and you were smiling way too much at the table...you're causing trouble and I want to know what you've done now so I'll ask this again, where are they?"

Lizzie appeared in the hall, and then Archie added without looking behind him, "Lizzie? I know you're there. Where's Lexie? Susan? Katrina?"


	8. Parts 16 thru FINALE

**Chapter 16—Tender Hooks and Revelations ****J**

_Mare Nubium. Umbriel. (_Sea of Clouds. Umbriel. 2 3

_Mare Imbrium. Ariel. (_Sea of Showers. Ariel_)  
Et itur ad astra. (_And we go to the stars. 4 5_)  
Et itur ad astra. (_And we go to the stars._)  
Mare Undarum. Io. Vela. (_Sea of Waves. Io. Vela. 6 7

_Mirabile dictu. Mirabilia. (_Wonderful to relate. Marvels. 8_)  
Mirabile visu. Mirabilia. (_Wonderful to see. Wonders._)  
Et itur ad astra. (_And we go to the stars._)  
Et itur ad astra. (_And we go to the stars._)  
Sempervirent. Rosetum. (_Evergreen. A rose garden. 9

_Afer Ventus. Zephyrus. (_African Wind. Zephyrus. 10_)  
Volturnus. Africus. (_Volturnus. Africus. 11 12_)  
Et itur ad astra. (_And we go to the stars._)  
Et itur ad astra. (_And we go to the stars._)  
Etesiarum. Eurus. (_Etesiarum. Eurus. 13 14

_Running verse:  
Suus cuique mos. Suum cuique. (_Each has its own habits. Each its own. 15  
_Meus mihi, suus cuique carus. ( _Mine to me, its own to each is dear. 16_)  
Mememto, terrigena. (_Remember, life is earth-born. 17_)  
Mememto, vita brevis. ( _Remember, it is brief._)  
Meus mihi, suus cuique carus._ Mine to me, its own to each is dear.

Translation for Enya's song Afer Ventus (African Wind) from: http: Lexie and Susan had been locked in the wine cellar for a good hour. Susan started to empathetically hum like Za-zu from the Disney movie 'The Lion King' in hopes to cheer Lexie up like she would hum for Nigel when he felt sick, as she could tell Lexie didn't look so hot, _"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts...standing tall in a row, big ones, small ones..."_

"You have things to do with your work don't you?" Katrina asked mystically Susan, "Than being locked up in the Glenbogle House wine cellar?"

"I don't have much to do-I heard the noise and I came down to join the party...I just didn't think I'd be hanging out in this dreary place, this long—thanks be to Lizzie—remind me to play a prank on her when we do get out of here." answered Susan as she glanced around the old stone walled room which still had bottles of wine lined up on racks...as she sat beside Lexie and stroked her hair as Lexie had placed her head in Susan's lap. Lexie felt pretty nauseated, by the sight of the room too...the musty, ancient, and dank smell was getting to her aside from the claustrophobia that she never thought she had, kicked in.

"For a minute there I thought you came to the party to play mediator or write a sonnet on the place, you call home. Speaking of 'home' I read your article on 'Highland Economy'...the one you won an award on. Impressive,"

"I normally don't play United Nations between 'Katrina republic' and "Lexie country' if that's what you're implying, as for my article, thank-you, I think," Susan replied with a beam as Katrina gave a laugh and they waited for Lexie to add some kind of thought in, but she groaned, "The bean's famished. If I open my eyes, Suzy, this place is starting to spin..." as Lexie also lie there grumbling mindfully about her stomach and it let out a growl in reply to how hungry it was...

"We'll get you out of here soon enough..." Susan assured as Lexie just mumbled again with her eyes closed, "The smell..."

"I know."

Katrina continued her conversation with Susan, "I mean it. You went out on a limb and wrote about how a community should own the land, that rents are high enough and lairds shouldn't be the ones making money off of people...it's true. I know because I fought for many things in this community when I lived here, many modern ideas and new ways, some received well and some not. I think you were very brave to include comments from the laird of Glencampbell, how did you get Compton's thoughts anyway?"

"I actually let him wine and dine me," Susan boldly laughed as she added, "It worked...I don't really like him, even though, through the grapevine, Lizzie harbors this thing for him,"

"I know."

"I'm harboring like I'm going to lose my lunch, when I already have..." Lexie remarked in gloom doom as she sat up, only to lie back down on Susan again, "I wish Lizzie and Molly or someone would let us out of here...I can't imagine Arch, would allow this."

"For all we know he could be behind it," Katrina said as Lexie tipped her head in Katrina's direction, and disagreed, "Archie wouldn't do such a thing..." Katrina glanced back at Lexie and then focused on Susan again, "Funny thing..."

"What?" Susan asked as she looked at Katrina.

"That Hector MacDonald's illegitimate son would get involved with a relation to someone he politically despised," Katrina remarked as Susan tilted her head, "To Margaret Thatcher. He didn't believe in democracy or any of those modern introduced ideas that you have made in your article, or I think he feared them...he never cared for politics much either, unless it involved his community, but he did like the prehistoric feudal rule."

Susan laughed, "Oh, well, to bad for him, huh? At least I'm no relation to Blair...I'll save those complaints for another day, eh?"

"Speaking about community involvement...you are getting married to Paul right?" Katrina questioned as Susan gave her an odd look, "Huh?"

"Well, Archie said he's giving Paul acreage to build a house on," Lexie explained as she kept her eyes closed and Susan gave her strange look, Lexie then concluded, "Didn't you know?"

"No, this is new to me..." Susan wondered more about Lexie bringing up this 'house' issue when Paul hadn't said a word to her about it...

_Eurus  
Afer Ventus_

So the world goes round and round  
with all you ever knew  
They say the sky high above  
Is Caribbean blue ...

If every man says all he can,  
If every man is true,  
Do I believe the sky above  
Is Caribbean blue ...

... Boreas ...  
... Zephryus ...

If all you told was turned to gold,  
If all you dreamed were new,  
Imagine sky high above  
In Caribbean blue ...

... Eurus...  
Afer Ventus ...  
... Boreas  
Zephryus ...  
... Africus ...

_Caribbean BlueEnya_

_(Latin names used in song which are between English lyrics are Roman gods of winds)_

Fergal wandered out into the hall to hear Archie grilling Molly and Lizzie in whereabouts of Lexie, Susan and Katrina. As Fergal approached them, he asked "Where's Kat?"

"Look, Fergal, they as in Lexie and Katrina don't get along," Lizzie began as Archie glared, "Where are they?"

Molly gave in, "They are in a place where they are talking stuff out and Susan is sadly stuck with them. Lizzie and I decided we're tired of the schoolgirl rows between those two and we want them to get on with the future."

Fergal eyed Molly and then Lizzie, "Can someone fill me in on what exactly has made Lexie and Katrina both turn against each other?"

Archie rubbed his face with his hands, went googly eyed and matter of factly stated, "I want to know where they are and now! Fergal, I'll explain it all later, but I want to know where my pregnant wife is! Did you think if she didn't eat, she'd wilt away? Did you? Of course Lexie would wilt! You of all people mother should know this with your healthy pregnancy diet craze! This is uncanny, awfully rude, and just like the both of you to do something tricky, treacherous, and theatrical on an important day...where's Lexie?"

Lizzie handed over Archie's keys and his eyes grew wide, "My keys? You mean to tell me you both locked them in a room together? I better find them alive!"

"Oh good lord, drama king, yes they are alive!" Lizzie rolled her eyes in reply and grumpily put her hands on her hips as she scowled at her brother.

"Archie dear they are fine, I'm sure, Lexie didn't want to be at that dinner anyway..."

Molly assured and added as Archie said, "Not the point, mother!" as Paul appeared in hall, "Everything okay? Where's Susan?"

"Fine, Paul," Archie nodded as he interrogated Lizzie and Molly one last time, "Just fine and mother and Lizzie know where Susan is...for the last time, _where are they?" _

"In the wine cellar, but Archie you are such a good boy, just let them stay together for a little while longer...maybe they have it already sorted?" Molly replied as Lizzie blew out a breath as she watched Archie with Fergal right behind him take off and Paul stood there wondering what was going on, "Mummy, he's already off to the cellar, no reason to butter him up like a bread roll now!"

Fergal and Archie continued to beat-feet down the hall as Fergal pried again, "Can you fill me in now?"

Archie stopped short and grew quiet with perplexing thoughts, as he turned to Fergal, "Not much to fill in, Fergal, Katrina, came back years ago for..."

"The teaching position at the school she told me..."

"Oh?"

"There's more isn't there?" Fergal's face went sad, assuming there was...

Archie sadly nodded his head, "Katrina didn't just come back for the teaching job."

"She came back for you."

"Well, not exactly, okay, yes, but?"

"She told me she had these strong feelings for me when she was off in London?"

"Maybe so, look, Lexie got terribly crushed by the whole situation of Katrina trying to return and assumed she'd steal me away...which didn't work because I told her I was dead set on marrying my one true sweetheart..."

"_Lexie_. You know, Archie, Katrina said love transforms but doesn't change—it changed all right, about me, about us, and obviously went straight to the crapper! No wonder she was all hush-hush about the engagement..." Fergal started to jump to conclusions and Archie couldn't stop him as they walked up to the wine cellar door.

"Katrina didn't take the job because she feared seeing Lexie and I together would break her heart everyday. I personally was relieved that she didn't stick around..."

"So wait, she wanted you to drop Lexie and get back with her?"

"I'm afraid so..."

"I can't believe this. I told you the day she ran from the train, enroute to Edinburgh; she just didn't want to go. I was foolish to think she had any kind of feelings for me and you know, I should have just let it all go in New Zealand, thinking I was the one who alienated her...who drove her away because I wanted to take that new job! I had told you that she'd come after me if she loved me—I made all those excuses for why she didn't come for me, Archie..."

"Now wait, let's get them out of the wine cellar, and let Katrina explain..." Archie ran to the door unlocked it as Fergal followed behind and replied, "Explain what? I'm not sure I want Katrina out of the cellar under this circumstance..._I'm not going to marry her."_

Just as Katrina stood there at the top of the steps, Lexie and Susan right behind her as the color flushed from her face, "What did you just say?"

"I said the thought of getting married to you is such a waste of my time!" Fergal sneered as a startled, shocked, soon love ridden, and guilty Katrina, avoided eye contact with both Archie and Fergal. Before she then took off on foot, blazed past a relieved Paul, who wandered down the hall to the cellar, "Normally it's here comes the bride, not _there goes the bride right?_" as no one caught any humor from Paul's joke and his questioning look about where the bride Katrina ran off too?

Susan just then nipped Paul by the arm with her hand, "Never mind the bride to be, we've something to discuss..."

"Oh?" Paul quipped curiously.

"Yeah oh, about 'our' house?"

Paul laughed nervously and smiled, "Sorry, I forgot."

"That's a pretty major thing to forget, Pauly!" Susan snickered and gave his chest a solid thump with her hand and her eyes narrowed in...

"Well, I... let's talk about this somewhere else, perhaps?" Paul caught Lexie's glare, she was going to erupt and he decided to get Susan and him self out of the way...

When they were out of an ear shot, Lexie ripped right into Archie as she still felt queasy but pushed it aside to scold her husband, "How dare you!"

"Me?" Archie's face grew red as Lexie continued, "And you! You know that was a horrible thing to say to your future wife! I don't understand the men in this house! First Paul and Duncan batting at each other weeks ago and now you two, you broke that poor girl's heart! You love her and you do want to marry her, you small insignificant monkey's hind-side-Fergal Maclure an' if you lie through those teeth again, I'll have King Kong stomp you out!"

"Lexie, I?" Archie was bewildered...

"I... don't know what to say," Fergal was still upset but Lexie expressed why she was angry and all in one breathe.

"I feel nauseated, wrecked, knackered, and on the verge to feast on a cow! And that cellar! Don't get me started as it reeks just like Hector's old stinky sweat socks an' his 'bleetch!' fishin' wellies- but I know by golly gee whiz what to say!"

Both men, Archie and Fergal, were silent just like on a cold winter's day during a blustery blizzard—as Lexie storm continue to batter through and down on them hard, "The issues, 'the personal business between Katrina and I' is no one else's concern! The hatchet has _now_ been buried with us..._Arch and I know you said something 'cos the neon glow from your 'halo' went out! You're no angel, Archie MacDonald when you sulk about! How could you tell Fergal about what happened years ago and plant false hopes in his puny brain? Don't even breathe another word about it to him!_ Duncan! I know you're there among the eaves! Show yer self now!" Lexie glared at Archie and knew Duncan was listening in on the whole heated discussion as he peeked around the corner, "Aye Lex?"

"Take this_ groom_ an' toss him in a nice suit an' he betta be sunshiny and smilin' when I see him again or else!" Lexie gave Fergal a quick shove in Duncan's direction.

"But what if I can't find one to toss him in?" Duncan asked, as Lexie eyed him once over, "Must I spell it out for you? Then take him to my room-get a suit and tie on him pronto! I'm off to cloth the bride!" Lexie stormed off and Archie went after her leaving Fergal and Duncan to look at each other utterly confused but did as she said, even though Fergal still wasn't sure he wanted to marry Katrina after what Archie had told him...

"Lexie..." Archie chanted and trailed his wife down the hall, "Lex, come on, this is ludicrous, I didn't plant anything in Fergal's head! He drew his own conclusions!" Archie stopped dead in his tracks just as Lexie made him back up, many, many, and many steps.

"Katrina Finlay and I might have very different views but we are both human and have _for the most part_ moved on, Archie MacDonald! She still isn't my favorite runt of the litter but I know she was ready to secretly marry that Fergal tonight if you hadn't suggested a darn dinner extravaganza!"

"I know, it's kind of a bust, Lexie, and I know about their 'wedding' bit. I invited Rev. Alice, Fergal's mother and brother, and Xavier over to eat and to suggest to them getting married at the house, tonight or any night."

Lexie then replied, "Then stop the Reverend from leaving and I'll go console and gather the bride and find the groom a suit-will ya, Arch! I know Duncan's probably up in our room now as we fritter away time talking about this!" Lexie waltzed away and Archie sighed as he was about to go in the direction of Fergal and Duncan as he ran back into the dinning room. Rev. Alice chatted delightfully with Molly and the dinner guests in the middle of the meal, as Archie nodded to Lizzie who was coming from the kitchen, "Don't let Rev. Alice leave, you owe me big!"

Lizzie nodded, "Okay but where are you going?" as Archie didn't answer Lizzie and took off for the upstairs and he found Duncan and Fergal in Archie and Lexie's room about to go through their wardrobe.

Lexie ran straight into the kitchen as she notes Susan and Paul sitting at the table and Susan's plate of food as Lexie eyed it hungrily and carefully asks, "Which way did she go?"

"Who?" Paul sure grinned as Lexie rolls her eyes and pronounces, "Katrina!"

Susan spoke right up joining Paul's grin with her own smile, "Check the pantry...hey!" as Susan's frown crept in when Lexie started eating her portion of grouse on her dinner plate.

Lexie answered with a significant twinkling in her cerulean eyes, "Double Thanks!" as she continued to eat Susan's portion of grouse, and went towards the pantry but Susan placed a hand on Lexie's arm and suggests, "here just take the whole plateful...I'll get my own again..."

Lexie beamed about to run towards the pantry when she circled back with a laugh, "Forks!" Lexie grabbed two forks from the dish rack and took off in the direction of the pantry.

"Katrina?"

"What do you want? I'm going, I shouldn't be in here...I just needed a place to think..."

"Susan and Paul said you were in here..."

"Look, I'm fine. I'm?"

"You're not fine, yer as fine as getting your foot caught in a boat rudder! Hungry?" Lexie maneuvered herself to sit down beside Katrina as gingerly as possible with the plate of food...

**Chapter 17-The House Wedding and new beginnings ****J**

_I walk the maze of moments  
But everywhere I turn to  
Begins a new beginning  
But never finds a finish  
I walk to the horizon  
And there I find another  
It all seems so surprising  
And then I find that I know_

You go there you're gone forever  
I go there I'll lose my way  
If we stay here we're not together  
Anywhere is

The moon upon the ocean  
Is swept around in motion  
But without ever knowing  
The reason for its flowing  
In motion on the ocean  
The moon still keeps on moving  
The waves still keep on waving  
And I still keep on going 

_  
I wonder if the stars sign  
The life that is to be mine  
And would they let their light shine  
Enough for me to follow  
I look up to the heavens  
But night has clouded over  
No spark of constellation  
No Vela no Orion_

The shells upon the warm sands  
Have taken from their own lands  
The echo of their story  
But all I hear are low sounds  
As pillow words are weaving  
And willow waves are leaving  
But should I be believing  
That I am only dreaming

_You go there you're gone forever  
I go there I'll lose my way  
If we stay here we're not together  
Anywhere is_

The moon upon the ocean  
Is swept around in motion  
But without ever knowing  
The reason for its flowing  
In motion on the ocean  
The moon still keeps on moving  
The waves still keep on waving  
And I still keep on going

_To leave the thread of all time  
And let it make a dark line  
In hopes that I can still find  
The way back to the moment  
I took the turn and turned to  
Begin a new beginning  
Still looking for the answer  
I cannot find the finish  
It's either this or that way  
It's one way or the other  
It should be one direction  
It could be on reflection  
The turn I have just taken  
The turn that I was making  
I might be just beginning  
I might be near the end._

_Anywhere is Enya_

Lexie sat with Katrina in the food pantry holding out the plate of food to her. Katrina didn't laugh, as she sniffed her nose and wiped her cheeks with her sleeves of her shirt while Lexie gestured to the fork in her hands, "Now are ya famished? Dun't tell me no, 'cos it's a 'keeping the peace' offering and I can declare war on you again if you don't eat it."

Katrina sniffled again and took the fork from Lexie as she offered the plate of food, "Last thing we need is another war...aren't you gonna have any?" as Katrina's eyes set on the second fork in Lexie's hand.

"Nah, I'll steal another plate from Susan...I already ate most of the grouse portion..." Lexie joked and winked at Katrina, "Now let's talk wedding here..."

"You heard Fergal...everything's messed up because of me," Katrina took a stab with the fork at some peas and brought them up to her mouth to eat.

"Hmmmm, not true, well, Arch wants you two happy an' also married..." Lexie grinned as Katrina gave her a serious look, and ate a bite of potato.

"You sure about this?" Katrina's brows rose as she opted for Lexie's opinion.

"Hum, let's see, we were once 'okay' mates you and I, were we not? Aside from the ancient battle over Archie, um, we made destroying the wine cellar look like a breeze. I dun know how Arch will react to hearing about our cat fight down there—aside from the baker's dozen of broken bottles...an' ye're askin' me if I'm sure?"

Lexie's face and voice glazed over with a hint of sarcasm as Katrina continued to be clouded with her own thoughts, wondering if Lexie was still upset, and until Lexie laughed, "Of course, I'm sure...Katrina, Arch's right you deserve to be happy and I agree. Things didn't have to get so hairy with us, even though they were very sticky there for awhile, and Susan's right we're grown ups, we should be able to make sound judgments and choices an' fightin' like lions doesn't help in the swing of things, does it?"

Katrina's face softened, before it grew with loss of heart again, and then her mouth went into an upside down half moon, "No, but good it ends all well, what about Fergal? There's no stopping him, once his mind is made up firmly, he keeps it that way..."

Lexie's face bloomed with satisfaction, possibility and brightness at Katrina's near future, "Getting' down upon yer self doesn't help matters, much does it? Dwelling about if Fergal meant it or not that shouldn't be an issue now. I know he loves you with his whole heart as much as you do, or he wouldn't be upstairs at this moment getting ready to stand before you and a Minister?"

"How do you mean?"

"Katrina, Archie wants you both married here at the house and even went as far to dial up Rev. Alice, she married us you know, Arch and I-she could marry you and Fergal too. Archie suggested tonight even, just like how you wanted it at Xavier's...Arch, wanted to bring forward his own 'peace' offering..."

"Are you mad? Archie's?"

"Katrina, come with me..." Lexie picked her self up off of the floor and gave Katrina a hand up as they left the dinner plate sitting there with half eaten food and two forks criss crossed over together like Lexie and Katrina had reached at a cross-road with their problems-leaving them in the past for good.

"I'm not dressing up in anything..." Fergal trumpeted as Archie stood there with two of his best suits on hangers...

"Yes, you are..." Duncan replied, "Or else...creeeeeeeeeeek!" Duncan made a 'dandifying' sound and place his fingers near is neck as if he were going to be beheaded by...Lexie for not doing as he was told.

"Fergal, if you're not sure about marrying her today or any day, then why did you spend all of that time living with her for the past weeks and buy her a ring?" Archie judged as Fergal tossed him a look, shrugged his shoulders just as the bedroom door opened and Kieran appeared, as he signaled to Fergal, _"What's wrong?"_

_"Not sure about marrying Katrina at all now..." Fergal signed back as Archie and Duncan watched the Maclure brother's hand chatting away._

_"Why not? Look, Mum's getting antsy and restless, she thinks you're getting hitched tonight after Molly MacDonald suggested wedding preparations and Archie, there, suggested that possible wedding here..."_

_"I know. I know the wedding could be tonight-but it's not going to happen."_

_"Why not?"_

_"I said so."_

_"If you love the woman, you marry her with your whole heart and soul and tonight of all nights?"_

_"That woman doesn't love me..."_

_"What?" _

"What's he saying?" Archie asked as Duncan replied, "He says that Fergal should marry Katrina with her whole heart and soul and tonight of all nights..." as Fergal and Archie gave Duncan a baffled look...

"My favorite Uncle, he's hearing impaired, been able to converse in sign language for a while now—I read the books," Duncan's face lit up at Archie's 'oh' expression on his face and the marvel appreciative glance that Fergal gave him in approval, "...get married to her Fergal, it's the right thing to do." Duncan smiled with his choice and then wandered out of the room before signing to Kieran, _"I just talked him into it with you,"_

_Kieran smiled back signing, "Thank-you."_

_Kieran turned to Fergal, hand motioned, "Well?"_

_"Yeah, suppose," Kieran beamed, gave Fergal a thumbs up and then walked out of the room to catch up with Duncan._

Fergal sighed, as his hands latched onto the suit in Archie's left hand, and then while releasing the suit, he replied challengingly, and to Archie,"I have to talk to her..."

Fergal then wandered from the room just as he ran into Katrina and Lexie on the stairs...Katrina froze as Lexie gave her a nudge in Fergal's direction, "Go on, I'll meet you in the lavvy."

Katrina's face dropped to the floor as she stared at her shoes...and Fergal peered right at her, "Katrina...listen...I..."

"No, you're absolutely right, getting married isn't something to take lightly or seriously, I was wrong to believe you'd want to be married to last week, last month, or an eon ago's garbage..."

"Hang on, you're not garbage, you're not old news, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me..." as Fergal placed his hands on Katrina's shoulders, gave them a soothing rub, and stared lovingly into her pristine blue eyes.

"Why the sudden change of heart since the wine cellar? You said you didn't want to marry me..." Katrina tried to back away, but found it hard to do on steps, with Hector MacDonald's painting staring down at the couple as if he were saying, "take a darn leap into the lover's abyss or get off my steps!"

"Archie told me what happened years ago... why didn't you just come out and say it?"

"Cause I wanted to forget it,"

"Why?"

"I don't love Archie, Fergal. I don't want to grace the floor because his feet are standing on it...I'd much rather kiss you in the silver birch woods that you and I stand in...I love you. I'm sorry I didn't say it right out before...I'm not one for going out and getting what I want when it comes to men. Lizzie knows all about this..." Katrina sighed, while Lexie snooped from the hall with a huge grin plastered upon her face just as Archie whispered, "Lex?" and she latched an arm around him, "Shhhh...They are making right up...let them do it..." Lexie whispered back to Archie as he smiled, "Ah,"

"Shhhhh..." Lexie put her finger to her lips to silence him and then to his...

Katrina and Fergal were in the middle of length, loving and soft kiss as they broke free, laughing. Katrina lifted her head towards the hall, in Lexie and Archie's hiding spot. Katrina laughed and breathed easy again, with her response, "We can hear ya you know, peeping up there, whispering about..."

Lexie snapped her fingers and gave Archie's shoulder a shove with her cased hand, "Shoot!"

Archie laughed, "Okay, you..." as he wrapped an arm around her and leaned in, placed an enchanting kiss to her brow and then an even warmer one to her lips, "I should go get the Rev. Alice, shouldn't I?"

Lizzie giddily replied at the bottom of the stairs, "If you're getting married, Reverend suggests, getting ready and soon..."

Rev. Alice waved at the couple as she stood beside Lizzie at the bottom of the steps in the front foyer. Molly and Mavis toss hands up in excitement and said in sync, "Awwww...we love weddings!" Xavier and Golly nodded to each other as Paul, Susan and the kids stood with huge grins after witnessing Katrina and Fergal become one again...and Kieran signed proudly_, "and I get to bless the union after all!"_

Katrina and Fergal waltzed up the stairs as Lexie snagged Katrina in the direction of the bedroom and Archie grabbed Fergal into the direction of the lavvy. Lexie opened her old wood wardrobe and pulled out a white dress in a dress bag as Katrina gazed at her, "Oh no, I couldn't wear it..."

"Aye, you can, Molly even fished it out of the trash barrel on my wedding day years ago...one woman's trash is another woman's find...it's a joke, Katrina." Lexie chuckled as Katrina eyed her closely, seriously and then relaxed, before inquiring, "You were supposed to wear that on your wedding day?"

"Look, old news, wear it...bodice will fit you and the a-frame skirt looks bedazzling with it, don't you think? I have the veil that goes with it and the beaded heart crown that's attached..." Lexie searched her wardrobe for a white circular cardboard hat box where the veil rest, before snatching it out and showing it to Katrina.

"Lexie, I..."

"You're _not_ going to tarnish my wedding memories by wearing the dress I had picked out for myself then...I didn't wear it anyway, Arch and I married on a hillside in other lovely clothes...wear it. I'll even send it your way with you if you like or store it...you never know, you might get lucky and have a daughter-ya know?" Lexie winked and Katrina eyed the white fabric of glittering white jewels at the top of the skirt and the sheer silky fabric of the bodice...

Katrina nodded her head with a huge smile and minutes later, after Lexie had helped Katrina get dressed up, as Lexie put the finishing touches on 'bride' Katrina, they both stood before the mirror as Katrina asked, "You don't think it's a bit much?"

"Nope, Katrina Finlay, not at all, or shall I say, Katrina Maclure," Lexie beamed with joy as she laughed and then Katrina gave her look, "What do I do about flowers?"

"Dun worry, I have that one taken care of...or I'm sure Molly does..."

Fergal kept fiddling with the black bowtie, as one side came together and the other side felt short, finally Archie stepped in, "I've gotten so used to wearing these I can do them up in my sleep...now turn face me, you look nice a spiffy...I have one thing to add to your suit," Archie opened up a black box with a huge smile, and handed Fergal, two shimmering, glinted, and genuine sterling silver cufflinks...

"Ah no, you've done enough with the suit and tie..."

"My father gave them to me the day I was to be sworn in as laird and since you can't wear a kilt so wear them tonight for the ceremony..."

"Sure about this?"

"I'm sure, Fergal."

_(Insert here the song "Pachelbel Canon in D Major" I love Enya's version (it's slow, very mellow and nice (also seven minutes long)—goes with the beginning of the K/F wedding ceremony but here's the one that's kinda upbeat but very pretty which goes at the end of the K/F wedding ceremony...(not my site...I give CREDIT!)_

http:www.ray.hutchings.dial. _LOL Enjoy! _J

Not even an hour later of quick preparations, as the MacDonald family had been dressed to impress, men in kilted fashion (Golly, Archie, Duncan and Paul) with Scottish caps showing off family emblems, ribbons and a couple plumes, short suit coats with two rows of silver diamond buttons, their tartans expressing their last name colors—black, red, blue, green and brown, traditional rough leather sporrans strapped on their front sides, long socks topped with tassels and brown or black loafer-like shoes, women in best dresses (Molly, Lexie and Susan), black dresses—all similar in style, off the shoulder, on the shoulder, Molly's hair up, Lexie's hair flowing down over her shoulders and Susan with her bowl cut hairdo, and the guests (Mavis, Kieran and Xavier) in their unique fashionable attire—Xavier appeared in his best slacks, red tie and a cardigan. Mavis dressed in a purple jumper, short-necked turtle top, purple slacks and black shoes and Kieran with a flapping cuff shirt, cardigan over it and black slacks with his Boston loafers—were just waiting for special moment to arrive. Because of Archie's dinner party, they were all ready to lay their eyes upon a special, quiet, quaint and intimate wedding ceremony between Katrina and Fergal.

"I'm delighted that Kieran is a Minister," Rev. Alice spoke up while hinting to Mavis as Fergal stood dressed up in Archie's suit, standing next to Kieran—listening in, "Since I'll sign the paperwork, Kieran should do the ceremony,"

Mavis stood beside Rev. Alice with a grin, "Are you sure?"

"I believe one should bless a union that they hold dear. Kieran should do it."

Mavis signed to Kieran, _"See, someone else believes you make a great minister...wants you to marry your brother there with his soon wife..."_

_Kieran's face lit right up like a Christmas tree, as it was the best news he had heard in ages and hand signaled to his brother, "She's serious? I can do it?"_

_"Kieran, of course she is..."_

_Kieran nodded his head in a 'Thank-you' as Fergal replied to the Reverend, after she asked what Kieran just said, _"He says, Thanks for letting him do it." Fergal gave Kieran a huge 'thumbs up'.

"Who will translate?" Lizzie piped up as Mavis replied instantly with excitement, "As for wedding preparations, since I haven't done anything yet...I'll stand beside him and translate..."

"Very good, so Kieran stands there, you stand beside him and I'll sit down with the guests," Rev. Alice beamed indistinctly, "I actually get to watch a wedding I've signed for by the sidelines, this is nice," as she went to join Molly, Susan and the others, whom were sitting on the yellow velvet backed chairs from the dinning room table. Molly had instructed Duncan and Golly to move the seats into the front sitting room facing the raised floor where the wedding would take place.

Xavier and Katrina stood at the top of the stairs as a dazzled dressed Katrina bride sighed out in admittance, "I'm scared."

"No need to be, this isn't going to be painful...I'm overjoyed, you're letting your uncle walk you down the steps to your husband to be..."

"Not my uncle, my father." Katrina replied as she blushed at the thought of allowing Xavier after calling him her uncle all of these years, as her father, which he really was...

"Oh...I..." Xavier heard Archie shout out with Lexie's arm linked to his, "Let's get the show on the road shall we? I'll nod to Golly to play the pipes...just make sure you walk down those steps, no tripping up..."

Golly got the hand wave from Archie and began to play as Katrina and Xavier walked down the steps together with Archie and Lexie just behind them as they marched into the front room...Kieran stood on the raised landing and Fergal turned with a huge smile, completely awestruck and spellbound by the aura of Katrina.

Kieran signed with Mavis's words, _"Let us begin,"_

_Xavier handed Katrina off to Fergal, who caressed her hand in his, as Xavier kissed her cheek and then sat down beside Molly on one of the old dinning seats._

_Archie stood on Fergal's left and Lexie stood on Katrina's right..._

_Katrina's eyes met Fergal's as they turned towards each other and their hands stayed weaved together as Kieran nodded with a huge smile, and signed in a joking fashion and brotherly teasing, "You're lucky, banana beak, that Rev. Alice trusts me to do this..."_

_"Kieran..." Mavis hand signaled to him in warning as she couldn't say that to the waiting impatiently 'guests' for the small ceremony to start. Duncan laughed aloud from the 'seating' area because it was he who understood what Kieran had said. Everyone tossed him strange glances and Mavis gave him a frown too as Duncan's face grew slightly red, his head dropped, he shrugged his shoulders, and he signed back to Kieran, "Let the games begin..."_

_Kieran smiled, "We stand here tonight to bring together these two trusted souls and join them as one...Fergal..."_

"I ask of you to be my wife, regardless of illness, regardless of being poor, needy or even rich for that matter...my heart belongs to you as so I give you this ring, Katrina because it signifies my eternal love and our magical silver birch forest, may we share it always and treasure it together," as Fergal set the moonstone ring upon Katrina's finger once again but for this time actually marriage's sake.

_"Do you Katrina accept this ring and of course this man—well boy...okay, okay, man..." Kieran started to sign the vows as Mavis gave him another unruly look and he decided to give in as she edited her Minister son's words for the audience, _"Katrina do you accept this ring and this man?"

"Yes, I take you Fergal, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness, though I have no ring for you today let the one you have placed upon my hand signify our forever union and may we always walk together side by side near the squirrels home-the oak trees."

_"Then in the power of my blessing, I now grant you both husband and wife...what are you waiting for? Go on, kiss her!" _The room filled with clapping, laughing, and mighty bright grins as Fergal and Katrina leaned in towards each other, wrapping their arms around their bodies as their lips locked together in a wedded blissful kiss.

Moments upon moments later after a champagne toast and during the timely dancing around the front sitting room, as everyone kicked up the heels and cheered in honor of Katrina and Fergal's union...

Archie went up behind Lexie curled one arm and hand around her as he presented his other hand with one of the broken bottles from the wine cellar to her... "So about this stellar cat fight..."

Lexie nodded, "Aye, what can I say, you missed the whole thing, Mr. Laird, no sound judgments heard from your corner either, just good old women milling it out! Aye, better this way...Katrina and I had to work it out on our own..."

"Well, Lex, but there are bottles of wine down there older than me, and quite a few are, shall we say?"

"Eh—let's not say, just put the thing down and let's dance..." Lexie urged her husband to set the bottle down as they went off to dance. Just as the group was pointing toes, stomping feet, swinging around the old floor, and boogying down, Nigel appeared in the doorway, as Duncan caught sight of him. Susan laughed aloud, "Nye? What are you wearing?"

Nigel beamed, "I found some of Grandpa Hector's things with Unc Dunc...see Mummy, I wanna go snowshoeing and be on the rescue team like Dunc!" as Nigel stood proud and tall with Hector's Red Baron pilot cap on his head, a pair of goggles across his eyes, dressed in his Uncle Jamie's old coat, and attached to his boots were Hector's pro-tennis racquets...

Paul went up behind Duncan and Susan as he eyed Nigel up and down, "This is Glenbogle's Forest Rescue team? This is your important idea you were trying to tell Archie the other day?"

Duncan sighed, "Well, he's only part of it...you see he could help keep tourists from getting lost in the Cairns."

Susan laughed, "There's not enough snow to snowshoe..."

"Yeah, huh, oh Mum! Unc Dunc says so!" Nigel bantered while Susan peered over to Duncan, "Lemme just say for the record, he's a great lad you have there..."

"I'll think about letting you go snowshoeing with him or rescuing anyone who gets stuck on a trail in the meantime, let's head upstairs and get ready for bed..."

Susan took Nigel by the hand who, waved at Duncan, before un-strapping his 'snowshoes' and heading up the steps.

"You know Duncan, that's a grand idea," Paul added with approval.

"Just as good as Minnie having two Dads," Duncan grinned back, "I was about to ask that too."

"No need too, its okay, two heids are better as one, aye?" Paul and Duncan rejoined the party in the old front sitting room as somewhat new friends, "Aye,"

Katrina smiled as she sat her self down in the old yellow velvet chair as Archie parked and swung himself down beside her...

"I'm beat, how about you?" Archie chuckled as she noticed Lexie and Fergal dancing amongst, Susan and Paul, Molly and Golly, Kieran, Mavis, Rev. Alice and Xavier and also Duncan and Lizzie too...

"Thank-you, Archie..." Katrina said quietly, "This has been a very special and fortunate gift for you and Lexie to give Fergal and I a real strong point in our friendship, I believe."

Archie grinned, "Ah well, Trina. My pleasure," as Lexie and Fergal ran over to reclaim their partners for another long lived dance...

**_Only Time (Gregorian Song) Enya (Roma Ryan)_**

_Who can say  
Where the road goes  
Where the day flows  
Only time_

_And who can say  
If your love grows  
As your heart chose  
Only time_

_Who can say  
Why your heart sighs  
As your love flies  
Only time_

_And who can say  
Why your heart cries  
When your love lies  
Only time_

_Who can say  
When the roads meet  
That love might be  
In your heart_

_And who can say  
When the day sleeps  
If the night keeps  
All your heart_

_Night keeps all your heart_

_Who can say  
If your love grows  
As your heart chose  
Only time_

_And who can say  
Where the road goes  
Where the day flows  
Only time_

_Who knows  
Only time  
Who knows  
Only time_

**The End**


End file.
